Follow Me With Your Dead Heart
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Sequal too Inconceivable Love.
1. Prologue:Apple

"Hey, Edward, can you please do me a favor?"

I like Edward. He's really nice to me.

"Just cut those? The last time i took these damn things off everyone got all mad....."

He'll do anything for me. I just have to ask, and he will do it.

"Yeah, like that. Thanks."

And he will never complain about it.

Edward set down the knife in his hand and came towards me, holding the perfectly peeled and sliced apples on a plate.

The most beautiful smile was on his perfect face as he sat down beside me.

He smiled at me a lot. I liked his smile. Sometimes, he had that crooked grin, and others he just had the innocent smile. I loved both.

Edward sat down in the rolly chair beside me, and held up an apple slice in front of my face.

I leaned up to take a bite, but he pulled it back rapidly.

I pouted at him as my stomach growled for nutrients.

"Don't be a jackass."

The crooked smile appeared on Edwards face and he gave in and gave me the apple slice. He directly fed it to me, since i was forced to the bed and all body parts restriced.

I liked it when Edward fed me. He always fed me the right way. I can't explain the right way, but i know it's right.

Like Edward: He's right.

I've been stuck in the hospital for four months—if you include the time i was unconcious. My conscious time has been a total two weeks.

Edward is like my butler. He does everything for me without a single complaint. Not even a frown. Just a smile and 'sure, anything'.

I didn't get why Edward acted like this towards me. It made no sense. I was sure he had better stuff to do then hang out with me, a person who has lost all his latest year memories. But he did. He never went home at night, always stayed here, with me.

I didn't understand, i probably never will.

When Edward was done feeding me, he went to the sink and started washing of the plate.

I looked at the windows to the right of me. The sky was a mixture of pinks and oranges and purples, and the deep orange sun was almost under the Earths surface. There were tiny twinkling stars in the sky now.

My heart gave a tweak, and i felt kind of sad.

Not turning to look at Edward, i asked:

"Edward, who am i?"

I knew who i was. I was Jacob Black. A human being.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, not me."

He always replied like that. It was kind of annoying. Maybe if i never told him that i knew who i was he would answer honestly.

I sighed, still looking at the sky.

"Ok, then, if you want to be a cocky asshole, who are you?"

The room became silent.

And then:

"I am your friend."

He always said that too.

I sighed, knowing that i wasn't going to get any information today.

Edward can be a very kind person, but sometimes, he's just an annoying prick.


	2. Name Me

Death. It is something so natural and understandable, but exotic and confusing.

I don't get it at all. I can't explain what's confusing about it, it's just confusing. Why do we die? Is there a point to it? Why do we live if we're supposed to die.

I must be confusing you right now but the real question that is under all this mush is:

Why am I alive?

_It was so cold. I was so hot, yet so cold. Like ice and magma mixing together in a pot. My breath came out in huffs, and then floated away into the air. Where was i? The room was dark, and i was sitting on the floor. When i moved my hands, something brushed against my wrists and there was a clanking shuffle. Did i have cuffs on? I squeezed my arms tighter around my knees, pushing then against my bare chest. I buried my head in my knees, wanting to cry but finding it impossible. And then, there was a very loud _klank! _and light streamed into the room, making me squint my eyes. "Who's there?," I whispered, looking up. I wanted to ask where i was, but i couldn't. _

_But there was no answer. Just the noise of the door closing again. I didn't think about it. I just sighed and buried my face deeper into my knees, wanting to know what the hell was going on. _

My eyes snapped open, and i knew immediately my body was tense. Only a second later i figured out it was shaking.

"Jacob are you alright?," I heard someone whisper from beside me.

Edward.

I blinked, and immediately, i felt all my fright melt away into an abyss.

I 'hmm'ed as a 'yes' and my eyes fluttered shut, suspending me into my conscious.

_Cold hands rubbed against Jacob's body, sending shivers up the boys spine. "Please...." Jacob didn't know if it was a please as in 'please stop' or please in 'please get on with it'. But somehow, Jacob hoped it was the later. _

"_Jacob, your too greedy," a voice whispered quietly in his ear. Jacob 'ngh'ed in reply, caught red handed in being slutty._

_Those cold hands trailed down Jacob's chest, lightly pinching Jacob's nipples repeatedly, making Jacob moan in certain pleasure and thrust his head back. _

"_Mmm, more. Please," he whimpered. _

_-the scene fogged out, and returned with another-_

"_No, im embarrassed! I...." _

_But Jacob couldn't speak anymore. He was enjoying the tingles and butterflies causing his body to tremble and shudder from the deep sucking on his whole. _

_The penetrating tongue and the sweet sounds of love from underneath him. _

_It was completely embarrassing and abashing. He was on someone he knew, but couldn't even think of the name, and his hole was being sucked on and he was _enjoying _it. _

_Jacob's hands clenched something curvy like—a bed post?—feeling his lower areas tighten/_

"_N-no...., im going to......" _

_His heart started to race faster then it already was, and his hands tightened around the post— _

"AH!"

Jacob gasped awake, his body reflexingly sitting up.

The warm sweat that was damping his whole figure turned ice cold.

He took in large breathes—somehow unable to get enough—and looked around.

No one was there. Just him.

Edward had left...

Jacob finally, gulped back the saliva that was accumulating in his mouth, telling himself to calm down.

He didn't realize it till he finally gulped and his eyes glanced at his reflection in the mirror—his hand was tightened around his neck, and that hand was burning on.

Jacob slowly took his hand away, grateful not to see blood on it. But that didn't mean there wasn't blood. Those two marks on his neck, the black ones, were glowing read. The two black dots on his skin were like a tattoo that Jacob never remembered receiving, and right now, they were glowing a crimson red.

Jacob looked away from the window, feeling his heart go deeper and deeper into a darkness.

He let his hands once again roam against his perfectly white-ish tan figure, the beautiful flawless skin with no scar or wound other then the two black dots.

Was he going insane?

______________________________________________________________________________

"Daddy!," the child yelled, running up to me and wrapping his arm around me. "Where have you been?!" He stepped away from me, putting his hands on his hips and giving me a pout, showing how much he hated me not being with him.

I smiled, kneeling down and brushing away the long locks of reddish-brown hair from his face. I kissed him lightly on the forehead, then patted his head. "Im just taking care of someone special," i said.

The child's pout slowly went away, and instead was replaced with a frown of longingness.

The child had grown to five feet in only five months, and was the most beautiful thing any of my family members had ever seen. He had the arch in the eyebrows as Jacob did, and apparently, my smile. He had the tint of Jacobs cheek though.

"Hey daddy," the child murmured, his eyes scanning the floor instead of me.

"Yes?," i replied.

"You love me right?"

I hesitated, wondering if it was a trick question. Then, i smiled crookedly and nodded. "Of course i love you."

The child suddenly looked me strait in the eyes, a determined look in his eyes.

"Then why haven't you named me?"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Edward. Can you do me a favor?"

My ears immediately picked up the call for needness, and i walked over to Jacob's bed, sitting beside him.

Jacob downcast his eyes, and i noticed that's where the child had picked up the trait from. (I _did _love the child, because he was Jacob and mines _life_. I had noticed many days after The Child was born that it was actually _much _different from the voice that had taunted and caused me so much pain while i was pregnant. But there were times when i would here that voice—usually when the child was having a nightmare or was extremely overly angry at something or someone.)

A faint blush appeared on Jacobs cheeks, and he bit his lower lip, wondering if he should say it.

I didn't know for sure, since i didn't check in his mind to see if it was true. That was a LAW to me. A law that i would never break. I do NOT go into Jacobs mind unless he DEMANDS that i do. (A demand equaling a favor—as Jacob would put it) I owed this _angel sent down from the highest heavens of god _so much.....this was almost nothing. But it was all i could think of and do while i care for him and nurse him back to health.

"Will you.....play a song?"

"I don't have my ipod with me," I said immediately, not understanding. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"I mean," he said "Sing a song you made for me."

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't si—"

"I've heard you!," Jacob said instantly, looking me in the eye with a deadly glare. "Outside the door. You thought i was sleeping so you went outside the room and played! I heard you."

That was _impossible_. My fingers were barely even touching the strings that day, and i was moving so fast that not even lightning could catch up with me.

Jacob knew this too. Sorrow immediately filled his eyes and he looked away. "I know what your thinking.....but please..."

He looked like he was going to cry.

_I hurt him. Again_.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Im so sorry." And i wasn't exaggerating.

"It's ok...i just.....im not a cry baby or anything....."

"I'll play for you. I don't mind."

Jacobs eyes immediately lightened at my words, and he smiled that cute smile.

I reached from under the hospital bed and pulled out the acoustic guitar case. I unzipped it and pulled out the black acoustic, and setting it in my chest.

"What do you want me to play?," I asked.

"Hmm.......something pretty."

I smirked, slightly embarrassed. "Alright."

-

Edward hunched over the guitar and closed his eyes, and then, everything was like a dream in the clouds of harmony.

______________________________________________________________________________

I should never think

What's in your heart

What's in our home

So I won't

And you'll learn to hate me

But still call me baby

Oh, love

Just call me by my name

And save your soul

Save your soul

Before you're too far gone

Before nothing, can be done

I'll try to decide when

He'll lie in the end

I ain't got no fight in me

In this whole damn world

Tell you to hold off

You choose to hold on

It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on

I'm coming out in this all wrong

He's standing outside holding me

Saying, 'Oh, please

I'm in love

I'm in love'

Oooh, save your soul

Go on save your soul

Before you're too far gone

And Before nothing can be done

'Cause without me

You got it all

So hold on

Without me you got it all

So hold on

Without me you got it all

Without me you got it all

So hold on

Without me you got it all

So hold on

Without me you got it all

So hold on

______________________________________________________________________________

It was silent for when Edward finished. A pure silence.

Jacob looked into the windows, a blank stare on his face. It was so beautiful to Edward. An _angel_.

Edward opened his mouth, deciding this would be the best time to say it, in this silence.

"If you....had a child, what would you name it?"

"Sebastian or Rebel"

Edward was caught be surprise be the quickness. "Excuse me?"

"Can't you hear? Sebastian or Rebel. I don't know which one."

Edward couldn't help but wonder. "Why?"

"I like water. It's pretty and has allot of different emotions. Emotions drive people. That's why i think of Sebastian. And Rebelling is a trai i have always had and will never will lose. Rebel is a nice name."

Edward was bewildered by Jacobs words. He actually liked both of the names, they had good feelings to them.

_Sebastian or Rebel...._

Jacob turned to look at Edward, an eyebrow raised. "Why does it matter?"

Edward smiled kindly and shook his head. "I was just wondering."

_Sebastian or Rebel......._

___________________________________________________________________

YOU CHOOSE!!!

**REBEL VS. SEBASTIAN **

WHOEVER GETS THE MOST VOTE WINS!!! MAKE YOUR VOICE HEARD!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW AND VOTE!!**


	3. Stay Back

I understood why Billy never came to visit me in the hospital. His drivers license had been suspended, and he couldn't walk, much less drive.

What i didn't get is why Quil and Embry and Sam and Seth and everyone else didn't come to see me. I mean, i know they didn't like coming to Forks, but this is where i was stationed at the current moment so they should just deal with it. It was kind of scaring me, i was actually afraid that they hated me, so i asked Edward.

"Edward, why don't my family members come over here and visit me?," i asked one day, admiring the bright red rose he had offered to me as a late Christmas present, considering now it was March. I liked the rose a lot, it gave me this feeling inside that i loved.

"Is it my fault?," I add.

"No, Jacob, of course not."

"Then what is it?"

I was suddenly feeling very angry inside. That same tingling feeling was turning slightly demonic.

"Their my fucking family, Edward! I don't even know who the hell you are, and you spend more time here then a female bear to its newly born cubs!"

And suddenly it was not about my family anymore.

"I don't know who you are, and you wont tell me. I want to know, because i never asked to forget in the first place! I want to know why i have those dreams. I want to know why sometimes, i can stare at something for what seems like eternity, and not even blink. I want to know why i have these two black marks on my neck, and why they grow red."

My face feel in my hands, and i started sobbing.

"I want to know why i forgot."

I was embraced my chilling arms, and i was left to bury my face and cry in Edward's shoulder, weeping at how horrible my life was.

Edward waited, and he waited. Just for me. He waited. The second. He waited the minute. He waiter the hour. He waited.

"Edward...," i mumbled a little while later, sitting back up and sniffing.

"Yes, Jacob?"

I glanced at the rose, slightly embarrassed. "I really....appreciate....all the things that you\—"

"_NO STOP!" _

_The warm hands of unknownness covered my screaming mouth, whispering in my ear delectably. "It'll be ok. Don't you trust me? I promise it'll be ok." _

_I stayed tense for a moment, thoughts spreading through my mind like wildfire. I shuddered, and then closed my eyes tightly, nodding once. "I trust you..."_

_-_

_Soft, cold hands caressed my body, sending shivers up my spine. "I love you...remember that. Always. I love you." _

_-_

My eyes snapped open. Where was i?! I looked around. Hospital....? I looked down, and i saw the wires not attached to me. Water was dripping out one—the one connected to a bag.

My skin was on fire, and my heart was ramming in my chest. Sweat rolled down my cheek. My hands were on fire—the hands that were clinging onto my neck.

Edward was only a few feet away from me—but he was staring at me with wide eyes.

I stared back. Then, only moments later: "I'm sorry, Jacob."

Why?

"It's ok," I said. I slowly stood up, stretching. It felt good to be out that bed.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing Dr. Carlisle—the doctor who had taken care of me.

He froze when he saw me out of the bed, glancing at his son Edward, then he smiled: that amazingly white smile.

What ever girl who he had fallen for must be extremely lucky. And to have all those kids.....

"Well," Dr. Carlisle said, walking up to me, but also keeping an odd distance like Edward. "It seems like we don't have to unstrap you then....Anyway, i think it's time you go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Go?," I asked.

"Well," he repeated, "You no longer have a reason to be here. But we do have to have someone still caring for you, and Edward has offered that....."

Edward gave him a surprised glance, and then nodded in sudden agreement.

"So.....i can leave the hospital?"

"Yes."

________________________________

When Carlisle left the room, it was silent. I was excited. I was finally leaving this prison!

Well, Prison is a little harsh. With Edward, it was actually like heaven. A glorious heaven.

But even though now i would be leaving, Edward would look after me and still care for me.

I don't know why, but i was really happy at the fact....

"Jacob," Edward suddenly said. He was staring strait at me, with a...painful?...expression on his beautiful pale face. That oh so magnificent.....

But why was he so sad.

"Yes?," I asked, worried.

Edward walked over to me, pulling out a letter in his pocket and handing it to me.

I raised an eyebrow, surveying it. I reached to open it, but Edward stopped me with a _extremely _quick hand reflex.

He grabbed my hand softly.

"What?," I asked.

"......Im sorry."

"For what?" What was with Pale Edward right now?

Edward shook his head. "Just ask for me if you need me."

And then, he let go of my hand and walked out the room, leaving me clueless.

I looked down to the note, and i noticed my hands were trembling.

I opened the letter.

_________________________________

_Dear Jacob, _

_I know your in the hospital, recovering. I am sorry that we haven't been able to see you, but it is inevitable. I just hope, after hearing this news, when you are allowed to leave the hospital, that you will return. _

_Seth has died. Seth, and his girlfriend Bella. _

_They've both been cremated—that was always Seth's wish after death. We have their ashes, and we're leaving them up to you. Seth always admired you, and there was a time—which you probably don't remember—when Seth tried his hardest and gave up allot of time to help you. I still know you probably don't remember, but he did. _

_Love, the pack. _

The letter slipped from my hands. I was already on my knees. Seth. He was......the kid. He was really annoying......but.........

Bella. Who was Bella?

Seth and Bella...........

Died.

How?

"Edward...," I whispered.

And then, cold hands wrapped around me out of know where.

I fell back into them, and i sobbed. And sobbed.

For my lost Comrade who was extremely annoying. Who was.....my......friend.

"How long....," I chocked out, a little after thirty minutes. "How long have you kept that?"

Edward covered my head and pushed me into his chest more, patting my back, and not answering.

And i think that was for the best. Because i didn't think i really wanted to know.

________________________________________________________________________________

Seb flew down the stairs of the house, running into the kitchen and pushing past Rosalie.

"Are you alright, Seb?," Emmett asked, staring at the 8 month old child.

Sebastian ignored him, grabbing the refrigerator door and swinging it open—almost taking it off the hinges.

He was breathing heavily as he searched through the compartments, knocking over many items.

His heart was racing—his mind on fire.

His dad was gone—probably at the hospital with that guy he always was with. Sebastian was _starving_.

His air ways were tight and he couldn't breath, his mind frazzled with blurriness.

"I need some," he gasped, his hand clenching tightly around a milk bottle. The glass milk bottle crushed easily under the strength, and milk spilled all over his hands.

"Sebastian!," Rosalie cried.

Sebastian fell to his knees, nauseous and dizzy. His hands clung to his head, his eyes fighting to stay open.

What was this feeling? This _horrible _feeling?

He heard the footsteps approach and hands reach out.

"STAY BACK!"

It wasn't his voice. It was his voice, but it wasn't.

It was somebody else's_. _It was _his_.

Rebel's.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and he was welcomed by a foggy world.

He was naked, and dripping with water, his long hair sticking to his skin. His head kept snapping around as things kept forming by the corner of his eyes.

He was on _fire, _even though he was dripping with icy water.

The lanky, well formed muscled body twitched with either excitment or fear—or maybe both.

A wind passed Sebastian, and a ghostly whisper formed in his ear, it ringing with soft amusement. "Hello."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Stay back Rebel!"

Sebastian was at war with himself. After his father had told him the two names, and Sebastian chose Sebastian, the evilness that brewed inside him took Rebel.

Sebastian hated Rebel—mostly because Rebel made him do stuff he never wanted to do. Like take off his Uncle Emmett's arm. Or yell at his father for things that were never really his fathers fault.

But it was the things that Rebel made Sebastian _think _that really ticked him to explosion.

Naughty thoughts. About guys. About himself fucking himself.

And feelings.

He made Sebastian feel _so much _pain. He made Sebastian _cry _and _scream _in pain. Physical and Mental. And Rebel only laughed.

"Aww, Seb don't be that way. You know you can't live without me. I'm your _vampire _side. Im your evil side. And you _know _your evil. You know how much you would love to kill Daddy."

"That's not true!," Sebastian protested. He would never want to kill Edward, his dad. Ever.

(Seb)

Cold arms wrapped around me, and they sizzled on my hot blooded figure. I was always on fire in dreams. In temperature, of course. A mouth nuzzled my neck, nipping at it lightly, making me cringe.

"Stop it. Please."

"No....not until you admit it. Don't you ever wonder how daddy got pregnant? Who your other daddy is? You've seen him before, you know. But you wont admit to it. Because you know how angry you get when you see him. You want to kill."

"That's not true......."

The hands softly brushed against my well worked abs, picking at my belly button. My breath hitched, a heat spreading in my cheeks.

"You want to kill. Your in pain, because of him. Because your so. Damn. _Connected_. To him. Because he's in pain, your in pain. When he remembers, you see it all. And you can see right into his mind. And you can see how pitiful and weak he is. How currupted his soul is."

"Shut up...just shut up....." I could feel my muscles twitching more and more, getting on edge with all his remarks about my other dad.

It was like he was hypnotizing me. His words drove into my mind, digging deep holes right to the core and planting their devious seeds, spreading all those nasty thoughts.

I felt tears brim in my eyes, and i felt like dying. If i didn't have him holding onto me, i would fall and probably collapse.

The pain. It was unbearable.

And i could feel the depression. I could feel the sadness. It was like they were my feelings. And they were hitting me with ful force.

I started panting, gasping for air and trying to relinquish all the feelings. Tried not to tense up. Try to ignore it all.

Ignore the hunger. Ignore the ideas. Ignore the words.

With every passing second of a second, i felt my mouth suddenly get tighter and more compacted, and something itching at the back of my throat.

My fangs needed food. They _needed _it.

I tried to hold back a scream. I swear to god, i did.

But i couldn't. And it was because of those words. Those words he repeated in my ear, urging me. Wanting me. Telling me. Forcing me.

And i screamed. And it echoed. And then, the hands were not on me.

And i was not hot anymore—just cold.

And now i had clothes on. And my mind registered that my knees were shoved onto the floor and toes were curled up tightly. My hands clenched around a soft, yet hard surface, digging into it.

My world was black, but that was because my eyes were clamped firmly shut. My mouth was open, but was clinging onto the same type of surface my hands were on. But this time, my tongue was lashing, and i felt as though something inside me was slowly backing away into the darkness, its hissing slowly subsiding into an abyss.

After awhile, i opened my eyes slowly, and my fangs receaded from the skin, my head bowed down and my eyes staring at the floor. I felt like my heart was going to break in two, but there was no moer pain anymore. Just a calmness. An eerie calmness.....

"Are you ok, Sebastian?," Jasper asked softly, setting her hand on my head and running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded once. "Thank you," i choked out.

"It's ok."

And then Jasper left, and i realized now no one was in the kitchen.

I felt........

____________________________________________________

Well, thank youness for reading!!! Wait, shouldn't _you _be thanking _me?_

I was almost going to delete this chapter and start fresh because i really don't like the Jacob part in it, but i prevailed *sighs*

I think it was 'Lost Incantation' who gave me the idea for Sebastian and Rebel. Wait, hold on, ill check.

......checking.......

......checking.......

......checking.......

OOPS! Nope, IT WAS **NOT **LOST INCANTATION!

**THANK YOU**_**: **__**SPOTLOL**_

Sorry for the mix up, Incantatian and Spotlol talk to me a lot xD WHICH I LOOOOOOVE

Wait, know what i love most?

Reviews!!!

Know what i love _more_?

LONG REVIEWS!!!

But you can make it short....at least it's a review xD

**SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!! ****AND IT IS POSSIBLE I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT TONIGHT, SO STAY INTUNED!! WELL, IT WILL PROBABLY BE AROUND ONE-ISH OR SOMETIN!! SO CAN U MAKE IT? CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN YOOOOOOOOOOOOU?????????**


	4. Boxes

It was a door. It was a familiar door. It was the Black House door. It was the door of his house. The door of the house which he remembered. The door that he remembered. It was the door.

And he was on the porch. The porch he also remembered. And he was with Edward. The person he _didn't _remember.

Jacob stared at the door. He didn't know why. It was a door. A door to his house. But this house....it felt so unfamiliar to him .Even though he remembered it, and remembered it quite well, it was like their was a large distance in between them.

It felt cold.

And Jacob knew what cold felt like. Hell, number one cold person standing only three inches away from him.

But this was a different kind of cold. It was just....cold.

"Jacob, are you sure you are okay?," Edward asked. "You only got out the hospital yesterday. You should rest and relax."

Jacob shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. "No, I've been resting and relaxing for too long now. It's not like im sick, anyway. Forgetting isn't being sick. It's called the part of my brain where my memory is jacked the fuck up. It's not a big deal. Not like this, anyway.:

Edward stared at his lover(though Jacob never remembered it to be so), then nodded. "Okay."

Jacob gulped, his hand reached out and on the door knob.

Then, he closed his eyes.

Emotions took over him, for a moment. "Just tell me," he said shakily. "Please, i beg you. If you know anything about what happened to Seth. Please. Tell me."

Edward looked over Jacob, and he noticed that the amnesiac boy was trembling. Edwards eyelids went heavy as he stared at the teen, and he slowly shook his head. "No, i don't know anything."

Jacob nodded, and his eyes shot open. He twisted the knob immediately and flung open the door.

Jacob grabbed Edwards wrists and pulled him inside, and suddenly, the door was shut behind them and they were in the living room, where many remembered friends sit.

Billy. Sam. Quil. Jared. Embry. Paul. And more.

But he felt half way close to them. Like, a part of his heart was connected to them.

They were sitting on the chairs and couches, staring at Jacob and Edward.

Jacob felt a stir in the back of his mind, but he ignored it.

Then, he noticed two black boxes on the kitchen counter. Jacobs heart froze, and he let go of Edward. He slowly strode over to the boxes, looking them over.

They were both black wood that was shining from the light above. Beautifully carved into the center of the first box was _Seth Clearwater_, and a half heart was carved onto the ending of the left side(Seth's box on the right, Bella's on the left) In the second bow was _Bella Swan_, and a half heart was placed on the ending right. The rectangular boxes were pushed together so that the half hearts connected to form one heart.

Jacob stared at the box's, unable to breath. And somehow, without breathing, he could still breath.

Minutes past with silence. A dead silence that hung over everyone in the room.

"How.....did he die?," Jacob asked. He didn't remember being extremely close to the Clearwater, but their was a tick. And his heart was doing some odd stuff.

"He was shot in the heart."

It was Sam. Sam, who had always been the leader.

"How did....._she _die?"

Jacob felt so connected to this girl, though he didn't remember her. But he somehow knew her. As if she was a close friend. But he couldn't picture her, or her voice. That was the deadlines of amnesia.

"A bomb."

"Oh."

It was silent again. Jacob looked over to Edward, and maybe there was something in his eyes that told the secret-to-Jacob vampire that Jake needed him. Right now.

Edward quickly walked over to Jacob and embraced him in a hug. "It's alright," he whispered. "It's alright."

But Jacob didn't feel alright. But with Edward holding him so close, he felt alright.

"Thank you," Jacob whispered, and he pushed away from Edward, signaling for him to grab the two boxes. Jacob then walked back into the living room, where he stood in front of everyone.

They looked uncomfortable. Was it because of him?

"Im sorry," Quil finally said to Jacob. He stood up and took Jacob in a giant hug. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok," Jacob whispered back.

"You'll always be my bro, Jacob," he said.

"I know. I love you bro."

He went through this again with Quil, but then no one else.

It was silent as he leaned down beside Billy. He took the old mans hand and held it to his forehead. "Im sorry for getting this stupid amnesia and having to leave you. I know it had to be hard moving around."

Billy chuckled, and patted Jacob on the head. "I see your hair's grown out again."

_I had cut it?_, Jacob thought, curiosity brewing in his ming, but deciding to keep that to himself.

"It was hard, with these idiots over here, but i got by. Im strong."

Jacob nodded. "I know." He stood up, looking around. He caught Sam eyeing Edward, but as soon as he recognized the fact Sam was not doing it anymore. There was a little girl he did not recognize, but he just left that alone. She was clinging onto Quil tightly.

A sudden thought crossed Jacobs mind.

"Who rote that letter?," he asked.

"Sam did."

_Why was everyone so loyal to sam?_

"Who's the pack?"

The room became slightly tenser then it already was. So, it was now _extremely _uncomfortable.

"You might not remember it, but we're all really close people, so we call ourselves the pack," Sam said after a while.

"Oh."

It got silent again. Edward was beside Jacob now with the boxes, listening in the thoughts of the werewolves intently. The air was venomous.

Jacob had one more question, and this question was very important.

He didn't know why he thought of this certain question, it just rammed itself into Jacobs head.

"Did i ever...move out and never come back for a certain amount of time?," he asked.

And the answer came too slowly.

"....No."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and Jacob drove in the silver Volvo, towards the church.

Jacob felt like this car was his home, though this was the first time he remembered riding in it. But the seats were so soft and warm, and his but fit perfectly in them. They were so damn familiar, but he just couldn't put his mind on it.

And he couldn't help but wonder for a soft second, 'Who was Edward Cullen?!'

But those thoughts drifted away as he remembered the deaths.

They were finally arriving to the church—Jacob remembered the gravel road and the hilltop—how the car would climb up.

The church was at the top of a hill/cliff.

They parked at the top—since the top of the hill was very vast. This was the only really hilly place in Washington, and that's why Seth had loved it. Jacob didn't know if Bella loved it, but he know Seth loved it and would hope Bella wouldn't mind.

They got out the car and started walking, the boxes in Jacob's hands. An extremely old church pitched close to the end, and you could tell it was cracking down and breaking. Jacob doubted anyone worked or went their anymore. He remembered Seth and him only going their to hang out, and sometimes, very rarely, would they see someone inside it.

The church was wide open—like a Roman Colosseum. There were no doors, just open spaces. There were pillars made out of brick and wood and cement that led inside. Jacob and Edward climbed up the stairs, looking around.

The candles set around the place were surprisingly lit—which creeped Jacob out slightly. Actually, allot.

The benches were cracked and some diminished to dust. There was a large cross with Jesus on it in the center of the building, which was also slightly ruined.

Weeds and all types of plants grew on the building, making it seem slightly.......

But that was the cool thing about it. That was what Seth had loved about it. At the very top of the building was a large set of bells, hanging above them and looking magestic in the sun setting sky.

Edward and Jacob walked out behind the church to a small place of lang that ended up as a cliff.

There were no graves here—they _were _on a cliff after all. But at the end of the cliff, where the grass had stopped producing, lay a monument plaque.

They walked over to it.

"Edward, can you read it?," Jacob asked shyly.

"Sure."

_Life is something that comes everyday;_

_Life is something that ends everyday;_

_Life is a roller coaster, _

_That will bring you up,_

_That will bring you down;_

_It holds the meanings of a creature;_

_It holds the pride of God; _

_Hold on to life as long as you can, _

_Life, is precious_

Those words were engraved in cursive on a lime stone, only inches away from the edge of a cliff.

The stone was gleaming as the orange sun's half figure shown on it. The sky was clear or rain, and purple and pink clouds swirled in the sky. A flock of geese squawked above them, flapping their wings.

They heard the lightly crushing waves that were underneath them, and it was peaceful.

A light wind brushed past the two.

Jacob carefully set both of the boxes down, right under the words of the stone. He pushed them together so that the hearts were together, and somehow, he felt his heart tingle.

He knew, just knew it, that these would never move from this spot. They wouldn't even slide a centimeter apart. He knew it.

There was a sudden nudging in Jacobs leg, causing his heart to ram against his heart in surprise and his mind to throb. He whipped around, and right before his eyes he saw something amazing.

A large, golden brown dog was in front of him, staring strait into Jacobs eyes with blue orbs.

A golden retriever. The dogs tail was slowly swaying on the ground—not a lot, but it was swaying.

Jacob then caught what was behind the beautiful retriever.

A cat.

The cat was small compared to the dog.

It was a mixture of brown and white, and it was hugging up against the dog, staring at Jacob too, only with big brown eyes.

Jacob looked over to Edward, who was inspecting to the two creatures.

"Are they stray?," Jacob asked, kneeling down and scratching the back of the dogs ear.

A light moan of pleasure escaped the dogs mouth and his eyes softened. It's tail started wagging more. It was happy.

And that somehow made Jacob happy. It was like his heart was calming and there was reassurance for something he didn't know needed to be reassured but was reassured.

Edward also kneeled down, and he pet the cat, who licked his hand, smiling.

"I want them," Jacob murmured, looking at them with wonder.

Edward nodded. "We can take them in."

Jacob's heart suddenly fluttered. _We_.

"What do we call the," Edward asked, still petting the cat as Jacob still pet the dog.

It was too easy.

"The dog I'll name Seth. The cat is Bella."

Edward and Jacob's eyes met, and they nodded. Suddenly, Jacob felt like he needed to lean closer. And he noticed Edward too lean closer.

They stared at each other.

And then, "Thank you, for everything...."

And their lips crushed together with a gentleness that matched all the gentle things they were surrounded with.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TOLD YOU I'D GET IT OUT!

Oh, and i always planned that. The animals i mean. ^_^ You can make your assumptions!! Private message will always know the truth xD

sorry for grammar. Oh, and i was very excited for this chapter. YOUR WELCOME!! REVIEW! And i made that poem myself. Sorry if it sucks. (not really xD)


	5. Believed

I owe much to Seth Clearwater. I am not going to call him a mungrel, like i do with the others. Seth Clearwater was an amazing person. I might as well say the truth.

When me and Jacob first started going out, which seemed so long ago, he did not shun us.

When I came over to the Black estate, he kept the others at bay—even if he received bruises or disrespect for it.

He was one of the youngest werewolves in the pack, and yet he acted(in decision making) as if he were a wise one who has seen the Earth for many years.

He had always admired me.

He helped Jacob when i was gone.

He believed in me and said that I would come back.

And now, i have to say it, Seth Clearwater, why did you have to be such an imbecile?

----Edward Cullen

* * *

He made me think of this song, He did.

Because he believed in me.

He believed i could do it.

He believed I could help Jacob Black.

He believed in me.

When he had no reason to do so.

So i dedicate this song to him, and i thank him, for believing in a monster like me.

----Edward Cullen

* * *

_Well you're magic he said_

_But don't let it all go to your head_

_Well I bet if you all had it all figured out_

_Then you'd never get out of bed_

_No doubt_

_All the thing's that I've read what he wrote me_

_Is now sounding like the man I was hoping_

_To be_

_Keep on keeping it real_

_Cause it keeps getting easier indeed_

_He's the reason that I'm laughing_

_Even if there's no one else_

_He said, you've got to love yourself_

_You say, you shouldn't mumble when you speak_

_But keep your tongue up in your cheek_

_And if you stumble on to_

_You better remember that it's humble that you seek_

_You got all the skill you need,_

_Individuality_

_You got something_

_Call it gumption_

_Call it anything you want_

_Because when you play the fool now_

_You're only fooling everyone else_

_You're learning to love yourself_

_Yes you are_

_There's no price to pay_

_When you give and what you take,_

_That's why it's easy to thank you_

_You..._

_Let's say take a break from the day_

_And get back to the old garage_

_Because life's too short anyway_

_But at least it's better then average_

_As long as you got me_

_And I got you_

_You know we'll got a lot to go around_

_I'll be your friend_

_Your other brother_

_Another love to come and comfort you_

_And I'll keep reminding_

_If it's the only thing I ever do_

_I will always love_

_I will always love you_

_Yes you_

_I will always, always, always, always love_

_I will always, always love_

_I will always, always love, love_

_Climb up over the top._

_Survey the state of the soul._

_You've got to find out for yourself whether or not you're truly trying._

_Why not give it a shot?_

_Shake it. Take control and inevitably wind up_

_Find out for yourself all the strengths you have inside of you_

**

* * *

**I thank you,

Seth Clearwater,

for being an idiot,

and being my friend.

—Edward Cullen

* * *

**(A/N: The song is half about Seth, and half about Jacob. (It's 'Song For A Friend' BY: Jason Mraz)Thanks for reading)**


	6. Closer

"Hey Jasper," Sebastian asked, looking out the windowed walls of Jasper's room. He set down his pencil, his papers holding the place in his book before he shut it. "I've seen on t.v, that people as old as me aren't supposed to look like i do."

Jasper starred at Sebastian, and then sighed and smiled, rubbing the boy on the head. "You're a vampire, Seb, you know that. We don't know why you have a growth like you do, but you do and it we don't know when it will stop."

Sebastian frowned at Jasper's cruddy answer, standing up and looking in a mirror of Jasper's.

He was already half naked, only in Pants and boxers.

He let his hands stride over his upper half skin, tickling it with his tan-ish-pale fingers. "Am I......pretty?," He asked.

"Sebastian, your beautiful."

"Your just saying that."

"No, Seb, everyone agree's on it. Your magnificently handsome."

Sebastian was now the same height as Jasper—no, an inch lower. His muscles flexed with every move, and the glimmered in the non light.

"Does dad go to the guy because he doesn't like seeing me and how ugly i am?"

The room became silenced.

Sebastian looked around to see Jasper staring at him with a confused face. He could tell he was trying to sort Sebastian's emotions.

Then a wave of relief washed over him—the type of relief you receive after running ten miles.

Jasper smiled, shaking his head---as if Sebastian was acting like a foolish child but was amused by it.

"It's nothing like that Sebastian. Not even close. C'mon, let's get back to tutoring."

* * *

"I don't like but you know it is inevitable! He needs—"

Sam held up a finger, growling. "_No_. Don't you _dare _ever even _say _that!" His eyes were burning with a very unpleasant anger, and his whole body was tense, threatening to shift.

Edward stopped talking immediately, knowing he must really piss off the leader to get him this angry. Pack alpha's, like most other leaders, had to be calm and collected. They couldn't get angry, or their decisions would be twisted.

Sam took a large breath, then released it, and his body slightly loosened. He slapped the counter and then swiftly turned around and opened the fridge, taking out a bowl of cherries.

"If you never came.....dammit you bloodsucker if he never meant you, he wouldn't be like this!"

Sam plucked the stem off the red cherry and plopped the fruits in his mouth, chewing away at the juicy flesh and gulping it down, and then using the gigantic seed as a stress ball—biting on it furiously. It was a way to calm Sam down. His special way.

"He wound just be a werewolf. A happy, carefree werewolf who hated parasites like _you!_"

Edward sighed. He had to take this delicately. And, with the same hushed tone of Sam, maybe even softer, he whispered.

"I cannot change the past. I cannot go back in time and erase what the Hunter did."

Sam tensed at the words of Brent. He only remembered so well: how he, being blinded by fondness of the others, let him in. He seemed so _normal_, a human. Humans couldn't harm them. It was....natural to think that. But no, that was where he was wrong. So damned wrong. He should've listened to Seth. Seth, the one who never trusted Brent. And Seth, due to Sam's carelessness, was now dead to the Hunter.

Edward paused, and then went on. "I cannot go back where i bit him with my foolish carelessness. I cannot go back to where i first met him. I _can't do it_. You know this, Sam."

Sam gnawed on the cherry seed for a few more moments, and then opened the trash can and spit it out.

He leaned against the counter, inspecting the Cullen carefully.

Finally, he sighed. "I know.....I just with we could all go back...to where everyone hated you bloodsuckers. And when you hated 'muts'. He was so carefree, Cullen. He loved the world. And then he met you. And then he loved it more! And we tried to tear that away from him because we knew. We _knew _you would screw it up. And then you let him get raped by whoever that guy was. And _then _you _left _him when he needed you _most_."

Edward frowned, another flaming stake stabbing at his dead heart. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology. Like you said, we can't go back in time to fix it."

It was silent, and their was a seemingly calm tension in the air.

"I never wanted Seth to die. He deserved a lot more. We should've......"

It became silent again.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Edward, tense once again. "And how do i know you wont do it again?! Leave him all alone, not even caring for any of his precious feelings! Why should i let you stay here and take care of him, when your heart isn't even on the same beat with his! Tell me this, my ears are open!"

Edward eyelids drooped as he stared at the floor. He would never again leave Jacob. He would never do what he did. If Jacob needed him, Edward would be there. "I will never leave Jacob, Uley. I owe him to much. More then my life," Edward said softly.

"You got that right."

"So i will never betray Jacob like I did. He has a son now, his name is Sebastian. And I will help Jacob and hold him close and tell him things are all right. His body is fighting against his body, and he's going to need me. Because he only knows _me_. He knows _me _as his Vampire side. He knows _me _as his werewolf side."

"Conceited," Sam muttered, knowing full well of all the things he had just told him. A son. Sebastian. He liked that name. At least Edward let Jacob choose the name.

"It's true, though."

And then, as their glances swept across the kitchen of the Black house, they clashed together.

Both were determined. Both were deadly.

Finally, they sighed once again, and Sam walked over to the Cullen Parasite.

Reluctantly, he held out his hand. "You better _swear _to me that you wont do what you did before. And it would be best if we talked about the pact."

Edward grabbed the werewolves hand, causing his hand to singe, and Sam's to tense as an icy storm grew up his arm.

"I swear, and you will have to meet Carlisle to talk about that. He will visit weekly, for Jacob."

He looked harder into Sam's eyes, his like a wild blizzard. "I won't do what i did ever again. I'll fix everything."

And then Sam jerked out of Edwards hand, turning. "Not all things can be fixed all the way," he said as he walked off into the living room and sat down, turning on the t.v.

* * *

_The chilling large hands brushed against his arm, tickling it gently. They traveled all the way down to his hands, to which they lightly gripped. _

_Jacob's breath hitched, his mind spinning. His heart was like a humming bird, flapping its wings with joy, sucking in the nectar of love and embrace. _

_His head lay gently on a mount of pillows, where his long hair strayed all over, twirled together in a messy fashion or flattened out neatly. His eye lids were almost closed all the way over his eyes, except for that slither of dark light that beamed inside his pupils as he stared at the window. His felt weak, and strength did not bother to fill his finger tips, which are lightly curled together—as a natural reaction of the bone of a human body. A human body..... _

_His eyes were glowing through the darkness, bright red, in fact. One eyes was glimmering like red food colored water getting slowly mixed; they beamed with brightness, a liveliness. His pink lips stay parted; a trail of blood dripped out of the corner, dragging down his chin. _

_The cold man, with the sweetest, more mesmerizing voice Jacob had heard, licked the blood line, kissing Jacob gently on the lips. _

"_I love you," he murmured. _

_The kisses came down harder. The man smashed his icy lips against Jacobs, his petite tongue rolling against Jacobs bottom lip, caressing it deeply. Jacob opened his mouth, granting him entrance, and his eyes squeezed together as the man sucked on his mouth, and he sucked back. _

_Jacob started slowly sitting up, arching his back and tilting his head in different directions, trying out the angles. There were many. _

_He moaned as their tongue's locked together, their fangs brushed against each other with every thrust. _

_The man let go of one of Jacob's hand, and Jacob raised it, stroking the cold cheek. His heart raced with every stroke, and thrust of the tongue, his moans reaching the skies. With every brush against the cold skin he became excited, for a reason he couldn't put his finger on, and he couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure. _

_Suddenly, Jacob's head snapped to the window where rain was pelting it. A loud boom was still echoing in his ears, ringing. His hands clenched on t he back of the mans head, feeling the silky hair scrape against his fingers and palm. _

_Jacobs heart had skipped a beat at the loud noise, and somehow, he was trembling with fear. _

_He gulped thickly, using that as a weak method to calm his heart. _

_Suddenly, he was forced back down on the covers, hands gripping tightly around his wrists. _

_Deep kisses ran along his jaw and neck, and the man sucked on the harshly, nibbling at the skin. _

"_Ngh....s-s-stop.....," Jacob murmured, wincing at the pain. His hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palm. _

_The mans hand reached his crotch and started rubbing the fabric with his hand, cupping it and sharply using his thumb and index finger to turn on the object pass the two fabrics that covered thou object. _

_A flush of cherry red crossed Jacob's cheeks, burning them, and he let out a cry of lust as he thrust his head back and bucked his hips. _

_The hands froze, and then began fumbling with the button of Jacobs loosely fit dark fabric'd jeans, only having to give a little nudge due to the fact that they were already half unbuttoned owed to the erect cock. The pants unzipped themselves after that, and once again, the man cupped his penis once more, the contact only separated by the thinnest four centimeters of fabric._

_The mans mouth had already made its way down to Jacob's chest and was deeply sucking on his left nipple, nibbing at it hungrily and drawing the smallest amount of blood. _

_Jacob's hips bucked once more and pleasure and he cried out an the sweetest form of ecstacy. His knees buckled. _

"_Your so perfect—!"_

Jacob's eyes snapped open, and he found himself upright in bed, breathing hard, beads of sweat rolling down his body.

"Are you okay?," a voice quickly asked, and he felt the brush of skin as a hand tried to grip his.

Jacob immediately slapped it away, looking at the man in front of him with wide, horrified eyes.

The black ones of Edward Cullen stared back, now filled with sorrow.

Jacob still stared at him, unable to think. His mind was being a slug.

Quietly, Edward whispered, "Are you ok, Jacob?"

Slowly, Jacob recognized the voice. "E-Edward?"

Edward nodded, smiling kindly. "That is my name."

Jacob quickly embraced Edward, holding him tight. Tears slipped out of his eyes and dripped onto Edwards shirt.

Jacob sobbed on the welcoming shoulder, not regretting one moment of it.

* * *

**(A/N: We're going a little back in the day, like, kinda at the end of the last chapter. It's before the previous stuff written in this chapter)**

"It's. A. _Mongrel_."

"Actually," Edward said, running a hand through his hair as it tried to get Seth through the door. "It's actually a 'dog'. His name is Seth."

This dog was unnaturally strong. Literally, unnaturally strong. It was holding it's ground. Like a werewolf.

Bella majestically tip-toed her way into the house, her head held up with pride as she examined and explored.

At immediate sight, Rosalie screamed and backed away, dropping her lip gloss.

Her head snapped to face Edward, who was tugging at the dogs color. "What the fuck are we?!??!," she screamed in her shrill voice. "We do not take in _animals!_ We _eat _them!"

"SEB! Come here really quick!," Edward called, ignoring his step sister.

Sebastian came running down the stairs, and was beside him in a nano second of a nano second.

"Hey daddy," he greeted.

"Hey Seb," Edward replied. "Can you help me get the dog through?"

Sebastian stared at his father, confusement all over his face. "Are we going to eat it?"

"No, it's a pet."

Sebastian felt something nudge against his leg, and he looked down. A beautiful cat was rubbing against his leg, purring and looked at him fondly.

Sebastian felt happiness flood into him, and he gently pet the cats head. Then he turned back to his dad. "So, what do you mean by pet?"

"I mean"—Edward gritted his teeth, tightening his grip—"that these animals will just be like people in this house. You don't eat them. Think of them as your brother and sister. And you don't eat your brother and sister right?"

Sebastian kind of understood it. "Sure," he mumbled. He leaned down and grabbed onto the color of the dog too. With a powerful yank, the dog came stumbling in.

The door quickly shut behind him.

"What's their names dad? Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice have names."

Edward smiled at Sebastian, kissing him on the cheek. "The cat that is rather fond of you is Bella. The dog is Seth."

Edward then walked over to where the collar had flown off when Seth had been yanked through.

He picked it up, inspecting it. He then returned back to Seth, who was glaring at Rosalie, growling. Rosalie was hissing at it, daggers in her eyes.

Edward smirked and patter Seth on the head, scratching behind his ears, causing the dog to whimper in joy.

Edward was about to clip the collar back on until he realized something most amazing that he was surprised he hadn't seen before.

Right on the back of Seth's neck, covered by a mount of tangled sandy hair, was a black round circle. He stared at it, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

Bella came over to Seth and rubbed against the dogs knee, and then something amazing happened.

The black circle, glowed bright turquoise.

Edward gasped at the swirling blue flat orb that was on Seth's neck. But it went as soon as it came. Bella departed from Seth's skin and walked back over to Sebastian's side, where he pet the cat.

Edward finally shut his mouth, realizing it was open in surprise. He patted Seth on the head slowly, taking one last check at the now black circle, and then actually blinked.

_Wow_.

* * *

How bout we.........REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (OH, AND I LEARNED HOW TO USE THE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!! EEEEEEEEEK!!!!)

**SORRY for GRAMMAR MISTAKES**, **oh, and sorry if that last bit was a repeat!**

_**WISH ME LUCK ON MY MATH SOL TOMORROW**_!!!

** AND, DO YOU LIKE THE WAY IM WRITING MY STORIES????(This one in particular)????**


	7. Baseball

Rebel sat on his large chair, arms folded and legs crossed as he watched the foggy visions of Daddy's, other daddy's, and Sebastian's mind.

His eyes gleamed through the darkness, the red metallic orbs inspecting each vision. His nails dug into his arms in anger causing the skin to rip. He clenched his jaw tightly, gritting his fangs against each other.

He watched as Sebastian head bobbed with the music he was listening to through white ear phones that were connected to a Microsoft Zune.

The music was ringing in the empty place, annoying the Hell out of Rebel.

"**And, your someone who knows someone who knows someone i once i knew!**," Sebastian murmured, going along with the lyrics, completely oblivious to the Inner Vampire.

Seth Clearwater was sitting by Sebastian, inspecting his work.

Rebel sneered, mostly because he did not see a dog, like the others did. He saw Seth Clearwater, human, in tight jeans and faintly loose sky blue shirt, hand on his cheek and other flipping through the papers, smirking as he heard Rosalie Cullen, his least favorite vampire out of all the Cullens, scream when his girlfriend cat jumped on her.

The werewolf had guts, he would give him that. He was just lucky that he didn't take over Sebastian and kill him _and _his used-to-be human girlfriend.

_Or_, Rebel thought, admiring the subject, _i can just fuck him_.

Rebel saw the dog/werewolf for what he really was. The dog body was a cover-up. Actually, Seth Clearwater had gotten this body when he had been murdered by that 'Brent' (Though Rebel _loved _seeing people dead, no matter who they were, he despised Brent. Mostly because _he himself _wanted to be the one to kill everyone. Well, force Sebastian and Jacob to do it. Maybe even Edward)

The dog had _happened _to be roaming the shoreline, knowing something wrong would happen. The dog got blown up like dear 'ol Bella, so when Seth got killed, his spirit took the dogs, immediately getting sent from heaven to go back down to earth after the one second arrival to the white plain.

So Rebel being Rebel, he could just mentally force himself into Seth's mind/body and take over. Like he did with Sebastian. And like he did with Jacob.

That was apparently Rebel's so called 'power'. No one else knew of this power except the victims, and there were not a lot of victims. And the victims didn't even know what was happening.

Rebel had learned much as Sebastian grew. A bigger vocabulary, mostly. And his addiction to blood only heightened, often finding himself relying on the horrible thoughts and dreams of others. And when Sebastian went to hunt, which was every other two days(short trips) Rebel was the one who completely took over. But he killed and drank enough blood to sustain both of them.

_I feel like haunting something....._, Rebel thought warily. He glanced at the now on his back with his hands on his chest, eyes squeezed tight and laughing his ass off Seth(of course, because the cat had managed to get Rosalie's hair cut almost all the way off) and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Later," he mumbled.

He still had need to check up on other issues in the Black and Cullen matters.

He turned to the left to see Jacob, of fatherly Jacob. Jacob, who had never even _met _him except for in dreams(if you consider Rebel Sebastian).

The werewolf/vampire was smiling, of course, at other daddy, who had failed to mention anything about him. They were playing football in an empty field, deciding to take a break from Jacob's newly formed S.O.L studies.

Jacob, learning he had failed the same grade twice, now got tutored by Edward, who didn't mind one bit.

_After all_, Rebel stated quotexquote bitterly, _Edward owed him soooo much!_

All his time, apparently.

Jacob ran backwards, and then caught the flying football, launching it back to Edward, who held back his vampires abilities and ran humanly to get the ball, actually _enjoying _it. Slow.

The sky was clouded like usually was, and booming thunders threatened a cackling storm.

And oh, Rebel could tell his fathers were happy.

His eyebrow twitched, wanting to crush both of them. And all he had to do...just move his finger and—

"Sebastian! Come with me!"

Rebels head snapped back to the scene where his other half stood, along with Emmett and Seth and Bella.

Bella was clinging onto Sebastian—of course, he was the only one who liked the 'pets'.

Emmett was in the doorway, grinning as if he was a human man who had just found a pot of gold or Barack Obama just gave him a mansion and said he didn't have to pay his taxes anymore.

Emmett was only in jeans and a baseball cap—obviously meaning he had just came from the basement gym.

His pure white muscles gleamed and flexed, either meaning he was just extremely giddy and excited, or he had just turned into a human. Rebel doubted it was the later.

"What is it?," Sebastian asked, pulling off his earplugs with a gently tug(as gentle as he could get it—with the thanks of Esme, the house wife, help of course)

He raised an eyebrow at the brother vampire.

Emmett smiled wider. "Baseball," he said breathlessly.

* * *

"What's baseball?," Sebastian asked as he walked out onto the field with Emmett, Seth following closely behind him. Bella stay inside—slightly scared by the rough storm she knew was approaching.

The name sounded familiar, but he just couldn't put his tongue on it.

"It's when—"

"Never mind!," Sebastian quickly cut in.

It all came flooding back to his memory when he saw the bat and the running places.

Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme(now Emmett) were by each other, talking and laughing. Jasper was spinning a bat like a pro, and getting in a stance at first place.

Sebastian had to admit, he looked _smokin hot!!_

Jasper glanced at him, most likely noticing his emotion, and then smiled and winked, flashing his white teeth.

Sebastian hissed. Pervert.

Esme was the referee, and the rest were players. Carlisle, Alice, and Sebastian were a team, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were another.

Jasper was first, showing off his ass _again_, and he managed to hit the ball pretty far. If you were a human judging.

Sebastian had the fields, and maybe, if he was like the others, not a new born, it _might _had gone farther then seven miles.

Lets say Jasper was only on second base, halfway to third, before he got out.

Sebastian knew how to play this game, and many others game like that, because he had probably played it before.

And saying how he was the most powerful out of all of them, he was a deadly weapon. Deadly Weapon indeed.

The cracks from the Ball hitting the bat were loud and furious, but they matched thunder pretty well.

The game went snap! fast, and it caused Sebastian's adrenalin to rush high. He just hoped he could keep back the other side of him. The bad side.

Sebastian was one who liked competition, and competition usually held one goal in your mind.

Winning.

His teem was winning only by a few points, but he knew if he slacked off, all of it would go.

He _was _dealing with other vampires.

Soon, after two hours or so, the game came to a pause.

The two teams were neck in neck, both tying.

So, of course, Sebastian was the breaker of such tie.

Though he would rather rip it apart, laughing as it screamed, lustily looking at it, yearning for the blood......

That's Rebel talking.

Sebastian blinked out of it, shaking his head and picking up the bat.

Rosalie was the pitcher.

She lifted her leg against her chest, drawing her arm back and forcing all her demonic power into it, and then released all her energy, throwing it at Sebastian.

_CRACK!_

Pain ripped up Sebastian's spine, causing him to tense up immediately, eyes wide with pain. He fell to his knees, yelling out a choked scream.

The bat fell from his hands, clattering to the floor. The ball flew past him, threw many trees and then finally died off after a few miles.

Sebastian's hands clenched his heart, and partially his neck.

He was in that foggy world again. Hand's wrapped around him, protecting him. Wait......where they?

"You sense them easily," A soft voice whisper in his ear huskily. "You often do."

Sebastian moaned at the voice, his eyelids drooping in tiredness, wanting to forget all the pain. He leaned back into Rebels hands, tilting his head back. His lips locked with Rebels, and Rebel sucked on his already opened mouth, caressing his gums and tongue lightly with his chilling one.

He stopped after a while, smirking. "Do you want to be protected?"

Sebastian slowly nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Rebel opened Sebastian's eyes. No, they were _his _eyes.

He felt ultimate power surge over him as he took control over the body, and smirked.

The rest of the Cullens were staring at him, eyes wide.

"Sebastian....?," Jasper murmured.

Rebel giggled, winking just like Jasper had did to mess with Sebastian.

Jasper blushed(vampires will always notice another vampires changes), and then his soft surprised and embarrassed filled eyes turn hard.

"Rebel."

Suddenly, Alive gasped, and she grabbed her head. Everyone was by her side immediately; everyone except Rebel.

He was inspecting the area around him, but mostly, his eyes were dead set on the spot in the forest where he knew _someone _would emerge from.

Alice came out of her vision. "Others!," she said frantically.

The Cullen's immediately knew what she meant.

Jasper was about to go join Rebel(to try to get Sebastian back of course!) until Emmett pulled him back.

"I wanna see what Sebastian can do!," he said.

"It's Rebel you idiot!," Jasper hissed back.

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled.

They looked back to Rebel, who's eyes were gleaming like wildfire.

Finally, two vampires emerged.

One had bright yellow hair, in pony tails, with one pink bow and one grey. She had red intense eyes, and a tall, yet very skinny body. A half ripped up skirt flowed in the dusty wind as she walked, and her skin tight prink tube top defined her abs. She was covered by a long thick fur coat.

The other was a male. Dark red hair, somehow darker then his gleaming crimson eyes. He had loose yet defining pants and vans. He wore a loose white shirt, and he had a tattoo on his neck, a dragon, maybe?

The girl apparently had one too, Rebel could feel it somehow.

Rebel wondered how they had such marks. He had an odd mark too(well, _Sebastian_ had a odd mark)—one that had formed on the bottom of his right foot ever since he was born. He had almost forgot it was there, mostly because it never did anything. It looked slightly like the Nazie mark, except it had two lines produced on the side of it.

But why......

Rebel blinked, feeling a slightly hatred emotion against the two. His bod didn't like them either, and he found he was baring his fangs, hissing, his fists clenched tightly together.

They smirked wider, and as Rebel blinked(he might be the vampire side of Sebastian, hell, he might _be!_ Sebastian, but there still was that small tiny, two percent of human and werewolf blood in his veins) their was a dark flash and both of them were in front of him.

"Ooh, wow, he's is _yoooooooooooung!_," the man said.

"And look at the _fire __**burning **_in his _**eyes**__!_," the girl agreed, giggling. "He is _stroooooooooong __**and **__stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub o.r.n!_"

Rebel hissed, furious at their light speeching of him. Did they not understand that he was going to kill them?

Rebel, in the nano second of that nano second of that nano second of that nano second of that nano second and the rest of the nano seconds, pulled back his fists, concentrating all his power on it, and then flung it at the girl, who smiled at the contact, and then was flown back into the forest while crashing with the trees.

Rebel suddenly felt his heart surge with power, and then it all float away. The seen in front of him shook, blurring everything. It slowly came back, but then he found that his body was limp.

_Limp_

He grunted, and he found him self falling to gravitation.......

He was suddenly caught, held up by another. Such cold hands.....such welcoming touch......

"REBEL!"

Suddenly, at the sound of Sebastian's voice in the back of his head, his tired, floating mind came back to earth in a crash, and he remembered what was going on.

Next thing he knew he was slamming the guy who had actually _caught him in his __**arms**_ against a tree, holding him by the neck and practically suffocating the life out of him.

The man smiled, his hand easily reaching up to Rebels. "It seems you don't have a good reaction to your fellow kin," he said softly. Then he snorted, rolling his eyes. "We never do."

"_Tell me who the fuck you are before i fucking kill you!" _

"_Ooh," the man said. "Scary! Talking in your 'voice' now aren't you?" _

_Rebel's fingers dug into the mans neck, causing blood to shed. "WHO ARE YOU!?!?!"_

_The mans smirk lifted away from his face, all amusement gone. "Maybe, if you let me go, i could tell you. I'm not going to hurt you __**or **__your sweet conpanion_."

"_WHAT?!?!?!"_

"_Look, listen to me. I don't want to do this by force, but i will. It's my 'power' but im not going to use it on you. Just stop trying to suffocate me and set me down." _

"_WHO THE FUCK ARE—"_

"_Set. Me. Down_."

Suddenly, Rebel's hand, without any warning, opened, frozen.

Rebels eyes widened as his body just defied him, listening to a command other then what the owner said. The man smiled gratefully, and stepped away from the tree, lightly tapping Rebels arm.

Immediately, Rebel was able to move again, and his arm fell to his side.

"What the hell...."

"Now, i would like to talk to you in private with my friend if you don't mind being knocked out....."

Before Rebel's mind had anytime to register, something pricked his neck, and all senses were gone.

* * *

'Damn,' Altair thought, picking up the unconcious, cursed body. 'Strong now aren't we?'

He had to actually _force_ all his power into him, past all emotions, past all memories, for it to be registered and actually work.

But Altair smiled at it. This was the strongest cursed one he had ever met. More powerful then him in fact, if he had the right training. No, this _child _didn't even need training to be stronger.

He had the right stubbornness, and strength, and unearthly wish to kill everything.

That was perfect for a cursed one.

He turned to Latika, who was storing her needle back with her blood. She glanced up at him and smiled. "I _love _him."

"I do too," Altair agreed.

He was quickly met by the vegetarian vampires.

"What are you doing with Sebastian?," Carlisle said, and then rest of the family surrounded the two human eaters.

"Is that the name for the _sane _side of this cursed one?," Latika asked, raising an eyebrow and giggling. "Oh _cute!_"

Hisses. Deadly hisses.

"Ouch," Latika mumbled with fake-hurt.

"Where are the two who birthed this?," Altair asked politely.

"Why do you want to know? What are you doing with him?"

Altair shoved Rebel, who was probably now Sebastian, over his shoulder. "I need to ask him how the two _men _were both such _idiots _for birthing another one of _us _and then failed to _feed _him and _support _him the way he _needs _to be fed and supported."

"And it is rumored," Latika interjected, "That the _wanted one_, who has _everyone _in such a large _gwafock _over his already _fucked up _body was one of those men."

Altair met Latika's eyes and they both laughed, then gathering a breath, Altair said quietly. "Well, it seems, by the evil look on your faces that you will not help us, so we will take the liberty of doing it ourselves."

And then, they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Did you like the chapteeeeeeeeer? Review if u did! Review if you didn't! Just _REVEIW!!!_

I like doing Rebels point of view. Mostly because i like Rebel allot xD

**SORRY for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLINGS!!!! **


	8. Speaking

"**Tell my mother, tell my father! I've done the best I can!"**

Edward immediately pulled out his phone, putting his ear to it. "What's going on down there?!"

He looked back to the passed out Jacob on the bed, who kept twitching every second it seemed like.

It was Jasper who came quickly in reply. "It's Reb—Sebastian—he was–we were– playing baseball–he–we–god dammit! SEBASTIANWASPLAYINGBASEBALLUNTILHE SUDDENLYSCREAMEDANDTHENHETURNEDINTOREBELFORASECONDANDTHEN HEPASSEDOUTANDNOWIT'SLIKEHE'SSICKORSOMETHINGBUTHE'SSTILLREBEL AND. HE. IS. _THIRSTY_," the voice replied quickly.

(SEBASTIAN WAS PLAYING BASEBALL UNTIL HE SUDDENLY SCREAMED AND THEN HE TURNED INTO REBEL FOR A SECOND AND THEN HE PASSED OUT AND NOW IT'S LIKE HE'S SICK OR SOMETHING BUT HE'S STILL REBEL AND HE. IS. _THIRSTY_. )

Edward froze.

"E-Edward," Jacob suddenly groaned, rolling over to his side.

He had his hands over his mouth and was coughing, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "I can't...i don't k now what's....breath...passing out.....vision..."

Edward pat his shoulder, trying to make it all better while he talking to Jasper in speed.

"Take him hunting."

"He wont."

"Why not?!"

There was a thick gulping. "We've tried to feed him blood already. Even that _mut _allowed him to bite him, but he wont do it. He keeps saying 'cursed, cursed' and he's shivering like crazy.

"Why aren't you—"

"I _am_."

Jacob suddenly let out a shriek of agony, and Edward was able to see his hands stained with crimson.

He had to blink and look away. "I can't."

"Is something wrong going on there?," Jasper concluded.

"Jacob, he's....i don't know."

"Oh...."

"There connecting, let them be. Don't let Sebastian....._Rebel_....out your site and _do not_ give him any human blood."

"But–"

"Bye."

Edward clicked the phone shut. If he could, he would intrude into Jacob's mind, just the front desk, just to calm everything. To stop Jacob's pain.

But he couldn't. The walls. The protected walls held him back, giving the only chance Z-E-R-O.

Edward sighed, and he got on the other side of the bed, under the covers.

He wrapped his arms around the sizzling hot Jacob, the one who was mumbling and trembling and shuddering and crying and bleeding.

He pressed his body up against him, and held him close, whispering it would be ok.

* * *

Altair smirked, slinging his back pack over his shoulder and walking over to Latika, who was admiring herself in a mirror.

"Today is a _great! _day isn't it?," she asked, running a hands across her bangs and then shutting her locker to look at him.

"I agree."

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Altair's torso, a body pressed firmly against his. A head rested on his shoulder, licking his neck and sucking on the flesh, causing it to go pink.

Altair blushed. "C-Ceb....."

"Your so bashful, Ally. Your so _beautiful_....."

Altair blushed more, and he struggled weakly against his lovers arms. "S-stop it!"

"Mmmm, nope!"

It went on like this, Cebe sucking and nibbling on his flesh, feeling the hot blood against his cheeks and almost being able to draw it from within the confinement.

He slammed Altair against the lockers and they both joined into a fierce kiss, both moaning with every dive of the tongue and caress.

Latika was joined by Marcus, and they watched the two boys for a minute, before sighing in amusement and walking off.

Finally, Altair and Cebe parted, and they stared into each other eyes, emotions beaming.

Altair, with his faint blushed said slowly, "Can you feel him?"

Cebe smiled. "His pain is wonderful. His need is wonderful. Has he yet to mate?"

"They're still together."

"Really? And he's what? Nine months old! Damn."

"I know....but we're in deep waters. If the wanted one _is _one of the one's who birthed them, then it's going to be allot worse. The wanted one, being wanted, is already wanted by the Voluntari and about all the others."

"That's allot of wanted, Ally."

"Shut up....," Altair murmured, blushing.

"But i like making fun of you, your so cute when you blush!"

"That's what you said when we were still in the same body and you tried to kill me."

"Awwww."

It got silent, Altair stared at the floor thinking.

Finally, he looked into Cebe's eyes. "Can we just give them a little more time? I heard the wanted one's memory has been destroyed, so he remembers nothing. I want him to at least _know _why we're there. Or else he'll ask questions."

"And you hate stupid questions."

"And i hate stupid questions," Altair agreed. "And i want to know what the Voluntari are going to do. I have a good idea, but im not sure." Altair's eyes managed to slide to the floor once again, not able to stand against Cebe's glowing red ones.

"C'mon Ally, look at me." Cebe whispered seductively, grabbing Altair's chin between his thumb and index finger and lifting it up so their eyes clashed.

Altair stared at him, his lips trembling, and then he blinked, and said with a smirk. "Learn how to use contacts."

And he walked away, leaving Cebe in his amazing dust.

* * *

Thanks for reeeeeeeaaaaaaaden! Thanyee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!!!!**

I know theres not allot, only two pages worth actually, but that's because i started it this morning, and i want to get it out before i go to school. YOUR WELCOME!!!!

You can stand up and clap for me and throw some roses!

**SORRY, Like i always am, for the GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES!!!! **

Are any confused??? If you are, put it in your review!!! You might not see Altair and Cebe and Latika(and Marcus) and the other ones (which i have yet to think of)for a little while!

After all, we do have to clear some things up with Jacob!!!


	9. Box:Skate Rink

A box A brown box. A big box. A box

Jacob eyed the brown taped box, wondering what the contents was.

Edward was in the bathroom, taking a shower, and Billy was sleeping.

All this meant is that the house is free to use.

He could watch gay porn.

He could jerk off

He could set the house on fire.

But there where issues with all those suggestions that had meddled into his mind.

1. Gay porn.

When was the last time he watched that? Like, a year ago? He didn't remember if he did in his past months, but if he did......and why gay? He wasn't even gay! Yeah, he had kissed Edward _once!_ And that was a thank you kiss! And yes, when he had gotten sick last week he was often found in Edward's unnaturally(and his mind actually made a mental note) chilling arms. But that meant nothing!.......right? They were just really good friends.....

off

That was so old. No one did that anymore!! Well, maybe _some _people still did it, but Jacob did it. He didn't find a need to do it anymore...he already got his pleasure in subconscious dreams that chilled all the way to the bone.

And 3. Set the house on fire.

............nah.

Jacob stared at the box again. He felt like he knew what was inside it. It smelled like.....paper?

Jacob raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the box and then dug his nail into the space where the two box halves were set together by clear duck tape.

Jacob had realized long ago in the hospital he had _very _sharp tailed and he was _extensively _strong and fast.

The tape split in half with a quick swipe, like a sword had sliced through it. Jacob froze for a second, wondering how.....

Finally he sighed and forced the box open all the way. There he met fuzz balls.

He grinned. He loved fuzz balls. They were so white and......fuzzy! He would play with them later. Probably make a mess that Edward would clean up(though he would tell him no, because Edward isn't his servant)

Jacob reached inside and searched through the fuzz balls until his hands felt something...bubbly?

He shrieked, full and loud, in excitement, a large smile crossing his face. "BUBBLY WRAP!!!!"

He quickly pulled out the object that was wrapped in small bubble wrap. He looked around for more, and he found another object.

He quickly stripped the bubble wrap off the two rectangular objects, and then threw those objects aside, occupying himself with the plastic bubbles.

"_Pop!"_

The sounds of popping plastic bubbles filled the air as Jacob one my one poked at the wrap with his nails, pinching it.

"Pop! Pop! Pop!"

Jacob giggles at the sound, his legs curling up into an Indian styled position and his back arching over ever so lightly.

Half way through the bubble rap, Jacob remembered the other staff—the actual payed-for objects.

He set the plastic bubble rap down and reached over to the books(something he had realized only moments later).

The first one's cover was light blue—like a clear sky untouched by dusted, water condensed clouds, on an afternoon. The title was written in fake-but-almost-real cursive and it read:

_Fairy Tales_

Jacob raised an eyebrow and flipped through it, a small smirk tugging on his lips as he read through the names.

The pictures were extremely colorful, and there were stars in most of them.

The titles of the pages were either pink or light blue.

Nymphs. Fairies. Mermaids. Ogre's. Goblins. Unicorns.

The kid stuff.

This was obviously for Claire—a girl Quil babysat. Jacob knew Quil liked the two year old girl but shit, did he really have to get _this_?!

The next book was.....different.

It was a dark brown shade, and the edges of the large book were neat flakes of gold. The book might look new, but there was something about it that made him feel like it wasn't. There was no title, not even an authors name.

Curious, Jacob opened it and looked through it.

The pages were neat, not a single rip, yet the ink was slightly faded.

There were no such thing as colorful pictures—simply bolded words at the begging of the page that were set in the center, and then many small words reaching under it. Paragraphs after endless paragraph.....

This book consisted of more realistic creatures.

Witches. Werewolves. Vampires. Angels. Demons....the list trailed on in on.

And then, his eyes caught a certain page, and his eyes widen, his mind clicking.

**The Cursed Ones **

He would have read it. His face would've been smashed into the book. His eyes would be sucking in and examining every word and punctuation. His mind would've been consuming it all and processing it.

All of this would've happened, if Edward Cullen wasn't hovering over him.

"I didn't know you were awake, Jacob."

And by Edward tone, like always, it resembled endless worries.

Jacob had only recently gotten out of the horrible sickness that had consumed him, so Edward really didn't trust him to be walking around in the house. He would rather have him in the bed, resting.

Edward didn't see the problem with this. Jacob had coughed so much blood out.......

"When did you get out of bed?," Edward asked; his eyes seemed to narrow in an emotion Jacob couldn't catch hold on.

Before Jacob could catch himself, his eyes roamed the mans body.

The red-ish-brown hair hung dripping with water on his head, some sticking to his neck and face. The water droplets that rolled from his head pealed down his broad shoulders and down his torso, disappearing behind the white towel wrapped around his waste.

The nipples producing from the worked chest plate, were light pink nubs, and down his stomach eight highly defined abdominal muscles. His lower body was wrapped in a towel, somehow making Jacob mind want to growl in protest.

Apricots and honey mixed together in a delightful smell wafted into Jacob's nostrils, forcing him to bite down on his tongue to stop the moan that wanted to escape from his lips.

Why was he....

"Jacob?"

The sound of the tribe boys name set Jacob snapping back into the reality of the United States of America.

More formally known as USOA(A/n: Unites State _OF _America XD)

People still hates George Bush. People Still Loved Barack Obama. On , Naruto is still tagged as shonen-ai. People still die ever second.

Jacob blinked, closing the book in his hands and setting it down. He sighed. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?," he asked, his eyes on the floor.

"No."

"Don't you have friends?"

"No, not really. Why? Am i a nuisance?" Edwards voice was rich with despair.

Jacob cheeks heated in an unknown embarrassment. "N-no! Of course not! I owe you to much for you to be a bother!" But that last part was only half true. "I was just curious...," Jacob finished with a trail off.

It was silent, and Jacob fumbled with his thumbs, staring at the floor.

"I want to go somewhere."

"Where?," Edward asked, ready to pick him up right then and there and run him to it.

"Im not telling you. It's a surprise. Go gets some close on. Oh, and if you have some inline skates, bring them."

"Ok."

Silence, and there was no movement.

"Im driving."

"Of course, Jacob."

* * *

"I got it!," I said loudly, striding over to the table where all friends were consumed.

Edward was sitting at the table, legs crossed, looking.....an emotion.

The rest were loud and rowdy, smiling and drinking at Soda's and eating pizza.

I stopped myself by leaning against the table and then slumping into a seat.

I set down the cans of beer and other alcoholic beverages.

Under age drinking?

It's called you really close with the manager and _somehow_ just by a really want that you constitantly repeat in your head, he'll give in and say yes.

Embry was the first to grab one, and then he rolled over to the rink, following the numerous people that rode the ovaling surface.

We waited for the warning.

And we prevailed. Two minutes after entering, Embry was stopped by someone who warned him "Don't spill that or your out of here" stuff.

And soon, mostly everyone had a drink in their hands were on the rink, skating their Friday night hearts out.

Edward had yet to touch anything. I stared at his hands for a long time.

Edward never ate.

Unless he was making night trips behind my back.

Edward was never sleeping.

Unless he could sleep while looking awake.

"You still haven't even touched the skating rink," I said, looking into this deep..black?...eyes.

That's funny, last time i remember they were hazel. Hmm, he must be one of those people who's eyes change according to the weather.....

And then the idea hit. It was because...because.... "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SKATE!!!"

I gasped in shock, staring at him in wonder.

A slow smirk appeared on Edward's face, as if to throw me off. "I know how to skate."

I slammed my hands on the table. "Then what are you doing sitting here!"

"I don't know."

There was a tense silence between us, and i didn't know how to break it.

I wanted to see if Edward really could skate, but what if he couldn't and i just made him feel more self conscious about it?

I slapped the Zilight wrist band i had gotten from Hot Topic against my wrist. "Will you......" Oh god just spit out. "Will you skate with me?"

Edward eyes brightened for a second, and then he nodded. "Of course ill skate with you."

God, if im gay i hate you.

Me and Edward sat up, we were about to go when i grabbed him by the arm to hold him back.

I looked him strait in the eye, determined. "Don't worry about me. Be....whoever you are, not my mother."

Edward stared at me for a second, and then nodded. "Sure, Jacob."

"Good, now 'ere."

I thrust a can of beer into his hands. Edward looked at it uncomfrotably.

I smirked. "It'll be okay."

He nodded, still looking unsure.

I sighed and grabbed one, opening it and taking a swig. It melted down my throat.

So good......

* * *

He's good. No, he's great. I sure don't have to worry about being self-conscious.

I sipped at my beer, following Edward side by side.

His legs moved in long strides, and he seemed comfortable enough. He wasn't struggling at all. It was like all of this came naturally to him.

Im sure if we wanted to show off, he could. But apparently, Edward isn't like that.

He was sipping away at his drink, and his eyes looked slightly foggy. His lips were parted, letting out steady or not so steady breathes.

It was too dark to notice if he was blushing, but im sure he wasn't. Edward never blushed.

Girls were already coming up to him. Shy, slutty, normal.

And guess what.

He refused them.

Flat out said, "Not interested."

It occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, if i hadn't told Edward to be himself a little, that he would've let them gently.

But i liked this Edward.

Ok, i liked both Edwards.

I just wanted to know why _I _was blushing.

It must be because im drunk.

Hallelujah.

Suddenly, my pale Edward left me!

He departed from a side and strode up the ramp. He didn't even look back at me.

Wait, did i just say _my _pale Edward?!??

I quickly got off at the next ramp and followed him into the...bathroom?

It was empty and silent for the first few moments, but then i heard harsh breathing coming from a large stall for the handicaps.

I raised an eyebrow, silently looking into the small line.

Edward was on the floor, and his back was arched against the wall, his breath heavy. His face was lost in pleasure, his eyes gleaming with a hungry lust.

One hand was up his open shirt, and i could only imagine what it was doing....The other hand was in Edward's pants, moving up and down.

_Oh god...._i thought.

I looked down to see a tent in my pants.

_Oh god no...oh god...._

But i couldn't look away from Edward. He was just so.....beautiful.

Ok, i need to calm down. Think.

I just need to like i saw nothing.

I need to leave.

I was only half way out when i heard it.

"I know your there."

My breath hitched.

_Oh no! Oh noooooooooo! *slams head against wall* Im. Going. To. Diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee. _

Ok, calmness. Breath.

I took in a steady breathe and walked back to the stall, opening it slightly(just because Edward hadn't closed it)

I stayed at the door way, watching him.

And every second, my heart fluttered, and my pants just got tighter....gah....and tighter.

God i hate you. Your so cruel.

Suddenly, i was slammed against the wall.

I hadn't even seen Edward move! And now im getting held against the wall by a drunk guy who was just jerking off in front of me?! And god dammit......i still hadn't even seen him move!

Hands intruded my shirt, and the cold fingers caressed my skin, circling my nipples.

I gasped. "N-ngh...," I moaned.

Why didn't i say stop? Or no?

More importantly, why did this feel so good.......?

I squeezed my eyes shut as Edwards finger pricked my nipples, pinching them and twisting them ever so rightly.

"Your nipples are like rocks.....," Edward slurred seductively in my ear.

I mewled, thrusting my hips against him, my heart wanting to burst out with seed.

Edward lifted my shirt, and his cold tongue started sucking on my nipples.

And oh god....it felt....i was in heaven.

I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to except everything.....

And then it stopped.

I realized i was panting as i opened my eyes, only to see Edward standing their, not touching me.

And the expression on his face....

I wanted to cry.

"J-jacob...," Edward said. "I-i am....oh god ....."

No, i thought. Don't do this. Touch me. Please i want you to suck on my cock and fill me up with you semen.....

(That's a little graphic.....)

I stared at Edward, who was just staring at the floor, not even at me. He wasn't even staring at my shoes. Just at the floor.

His eyes were deep and clouded, as if your best friend had just died, and you did nothing to stop it. You might've even helped it.....

"Jacob I....."

Why couldn't he go on with it?

I suddenly became very pissed and it all came clear to me.

I like Edward.

"'Jacob i' what? Your going to try to fuck me and then leave me hanging!"

Edwards eyes widened, and he looked at me, surprised. "What?"

I glared at him "Don't just say 'what?'! I wanted you to fuck me! It felt good!"

"I don't understand..."

Rage boiled up inside me. I stomped over to Edward(which was quite hard in skates) and grabbed his chin, forcing our eyes inlinement. I was only a centimeter away from his face.

"Kiss. Me."

And our lips connected in a fiery kiss of passionate, drunkin, slutty love.

* * *

END!! HAHA **NO**

**Sorry for grammar mistkaes!!**

Review! (I think my dad jsut came home eek! Cant be on the computer!!)(im gunna go to bed at 7pm(or at least try) so i can get wake up at 3am and write write write!


	10. Numb

Sweat poured down Jacob's figure as his body twitched and jerked. The foggy mirror in front of him seemed to only show him. But was it really him.

His figure...yet so pale and....translucent. His skin seemed to waver, and it was as if Jacob could see through his body. Yet he couldn't.....

And the eyes....so crimson. So swirling. So demented. Full orbs of blood and greediness.

Jacob raised a hand to this mirror, it inching closer and closer to the reflective object.

His fingertips lightly touched the object. It was....sand?

The mirror suddenly changed into a red hour glass. Res sand fell onto his hands slowly. So slowly.....

Pain

Blood started perspiring out Jacob's hand, covering the skin with red gore.

Jacob's lips twitched in a grin of amusement.

Blood.

Such lovely blood.

Killing......

Slow laughs disperses from Jacob's lips as his eyes grew wide.

"Hah.....hahhah.....hahahaha!"

The laugh was so insane, a mad mans laugh.

Was that Jacob?

A mad man?

* * *

Jacob woke in cold sweat, breathing heavily.

What was this burning in his stomach? It was like.....

Jacob grabbed his face, gripping it with his finger pads. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to calm his breathing. But he couldn't......it was....

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," the girl screamed as Jacob's jaw clamped on her neck and his fangs sunk into her skin. Her slut outfit made her warm body press against Jacob's, causing him so much heat. His neck burned and his mind could not grasp saneness. He was loss in the pleasure of what the girl was giving him. Nurturing him. The girl, such a whore and slut, she deserved this. And she was not fighting. She wanted to die anyway. She was happy he was killing her. She was happy she was dying, and He was happy that he was insane. _

Jacob came back from the other world, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

E-Edward.......

Jacob fell sideways onto his covers, curled up in a ball, his knees pressing against his stomach and his arms consuming his head that was only a inch or so away from his legs.

What was going wrong with him?

Why was he.....so.....thi........

* * *

**(A/N: Sebastian's mind. Cullen's house)**

Rebel? Rebel, where are you?

Sebastian wondered this in the foggy word, his head snapping around looking for his demonic half.

Sebastian was scared. He had to admit it. He felt sick. Horrible. Like he needed something extremely bad, and he could have it, yet his mind held him back.

Sebastian knew what he wanted.

Blood and a fuck.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around him, bringing him into another body, holding him close.

"Calm down Seb, baby. Im right here," Rebel whispered in Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian shuddered, but he couldn't help but feel better. Safer.

"I hate you," Sebastian whispered, going deeper into the hold. "I hate you so much....i want to be normal. I want to be like the Cullens. I don't want to kill....."

Rebels arms tightened. "Do you really believe that?,' he whispered. "Do you really want to be normal?"

Sebastian couldn't answer. He didn't know. After all, he already said before, but when asked the question by Rebel, he couldn't.....his mind it was.....

"H-humans...," he stuttered. His eyelids became heavy.

"Yes Sebastian?"

Sebastian's vision blurred in madness, and his lips twitched up, showing his gleaming fangs. "_Humans deserve to die_."

Rebel smiled. "That's right Sebastian. That's exactly right. Here."

Rebel brought up his hand in front of Sebastian's mouth in offering. Sebastian's fangs immediately sunk into the skin, taking all the demonic blood.

Rebel now had to hold Sebastian up, which was nothing. Its just if Rebel moved, Sebastian would fall.

Rebel felt no pain at all. It was impossible for him too. And he did love Sebastian. Only Sebastian. He loved him with a passion. He also hated him with a passion. But he loved him with more of a passion. Sebastian held the power. All the power.

Yet Rebel used though power. To kill everyone in their way. Because he only loved Sebastian. And Sebastian, past all the lies he was trying to stuff into his evil mind, only loved him.

* * *

"Rebel!," Sebastian mewled as Rebel stroked his length while sucking on his nipple. He bucked against Rebel's hand and shuddered once more, thrusting his head back.

Blood trailed from his mouth and dripped down his chin, staining his perfect skin.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure as he came in Rebels hand.

"I l-love you!," Seb screamed.

Rebel smiled and kissed Sebastian gently on the lips.

"And you will only love me."

* * *

**(A/N: The Volturi)**

Aro smirked, sipping at his blood wine slowly.

The two females in front of him were dead. Rightfully dead.

They had failed in their mission to the vampire hunter.

Brent, Aro remembered.

And now, they had payed with torture.

Both bodies were naked and used, and they were clinging to each other tightly.

Buzzing still sounded through the still air, from the devises planted in their arses.

How they had screamed. Aro was not one to kill foolishly, he had to be wise about decisions.

Yet, they had swore, and they had lied. And Aro does not tolerate failure.

Especially when it involves the Wanted One.

(A/N: Ok, The Volunturi live in a fricken mansion/castle. That's what im puttin)

Aro left the dungeon room, slowing the steel door behind him. He met Marcus as he was walking down the halls.

"I do not see why you want to see death brought to the child of the wanted one," Marcus said, causing Aro to freeze and then look at him with narrow eyes.

"It is a Cursed One," Aro replied simply.

"You have not killed any of the other Cursed, why this one?"

"Ahh, Marcus, do you forget?," Aro said with a amused tone as a smirk crossed his lips.

Marcus raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Aro laughed. "Cares and Lia."

Marcus's eyes widened, and then he looked away, his eyebrows knotted together.

"Yes," Aro went on. "Slowly tortured. But isn't that what we have to pay have peace?" Aro raised an eyebrow in question to Marcus.

Marcus failed to reply, and Aro smirked wider.

"Good day," he said as he walked away.

_Relationships_, Marcus thought bitterly. _Didyme_......

(A/N: Didyme is Marcus's wife who i think Aro killed(though Marcus does not know that fact) and apparently that's why Marcus is an apathetic zombie ...?)

* * *

**(A/N: The Cursed Ones)**

"Maxy, babe, c'mon."

"Go away."

"Max! Please, honey!"

"I said _go away_."

"Ma—"

Maxwell snapped around and put a hand over Dimitri's mouth, his eyes narrow with anger. "If you say another word......," he hissed.

Dimitri grinned and grabbed Max's hand and moved it away from his mouth. He leaned in and kissed Maxwell on the lips gently. "Don't get so jealous," he said.

Maxwell growled. "I'm not _jealous_. Why should i care if your hanging out with that slutty bitch who calls herself a woman?"

"You are so jealous." Demi grabbed Max's chin and forced the teen to look at him. "I love you. You are my source. You are my life."

"Don't try to be poetic."

"Im not. Im serious."

Max starred at the floor. "Liar..."

"_Look at me_."

Max's eyes immediately snapped back to Dimitri's.

"_I love you, and only you_."

Max's and Dimitri's lips locked together in a passionate kiss, thier hands finding each others and gripping tightly in embrace.

"_Me too_."

* * *

**WISH ME GOOD LUCK FOR MY CIVICS SOL TOMORROW!! **

JACOB, EDWARD, AND ALL OTHER TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE MADE/USED(and liked) AND YOU SHALL BE WITH ME AS I CLICK THE ANSWERS AND MY MIND CONTEMPLATES EVERYTHING!!

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Starving Cursed Ones

**Don't even think about skipping this chapter. I know i would, but your not me. If your interested in a sex scene and the cursed ones, this is the chapter for you! READ!**

(And I'll have you know i **only **do _**gay**_ sex scenes ^_-)

* * *

Katrina wrapper her arms around her knees, pulling them tightly against her chest. She hid her head in the small space and her long red hair covered his face.

Pain.

It was the only thing she knew, and quite frankly, the only thing she _wanted _to know. Happiness had never been apart of her; not even when she had her vampire family. Pity was one thing she hated. Sadness was nothing but an atom hidden far away in another atmosphere that had yet, and will most likely fail to be discovered.

A blood bottle was in her lap, fit snugly; hidden to all humans. It was a water bottle to them; a water bottle filled with a red substance—fruit punch maybe? But no, it was blood.

Naiki sat behind her, caught up in the girls mind. Katrina, the real Katrina locked up in her conscious, was naked and shivering, curled up in a ball; her read eyes gleamed and her lips stay parted, taking in breathes.

Naiki smirked, kneeling down to the girl. She gently placed out a hand that inched closer and closer—as in a lovely gesture of peace.

But then, Naiki's hand found Katrina's throat and she squeezed it tightly, her nails digging into the girls skin, causing blood to drains through the slits.

Katrina opened her half closed eyes. "N-Naiki?," she whispered, as if wondering if the one that was causing her wounds was her.

"Yes?," Naiki asked. She did not smile or show any emotion of some sort. Just a dead, strait face.

Katrina's blood ridden lips quirked up. She let out a long breath. "T-thank you, Ni."

"Of course, love."

Out of their mind, the two resembled someone you might consider Emo. Emo being not: A genre of music that originated from hardcore punk early on, and adopted pop-punk influences later on in the 2000s when it became mainstream, But a genre of people who wore style to other Emo's and followed Emo genre's.

But these two girls were not Emo—or at least they didn't consider themselves so. But they didn't consider themselves much.

Ryuusuke and James were beside them; James simply glaring at one of the students.

The student was a Jock—one who had insulted James and Ryuusuke. He had known nothing about the two, and he had so bluntly called them gay fags that should die.

James clenched his fists. _He should die_.

Ryuusuke was writing on James back with a ball-point pen, drawing things that had randomly fell into his mind.

Mostly blood. And people.

Ryuusuke was a manga artist, so his pictures were beautiful against James's back. Like professional tattoos.

_I can kill them_, Ryuusuke said simply, not caring.

_Torture them slowly. Cancer? That beautiful mop of Jock dirty blonde hair would be gone like BAM!_

Ryuusuke smirked at James thoughts. _Do you have any restraint? _

_You offered_, James spat.

_I can offer everyone in this school. I think they all should die. _

_Then why don't we kill them? _

_Because we don't want to cause attention. _

_I like attention_

_I know you do. _

_I want them to die...._

_Their blood is not worthy of our mouth _

_God i hate you_

_Mhm_

_.......I love you_

_I know_

The door suddenly slammed opened, the noise of the slam caused by it hitting the door harshly.

"Dimitri i fucking said stop it!"

Ryuusuke and James rolled their eyes.

Dimitri and Maxwell walked in, Maxwell looking angry as always as he walked to his seat.

Dimitri followed him, like always. He too looked angry. "Your suck a hypocrite! You yell at me for Cassie and now you try and go with Chase!"

This happened every hour of every day. Never ending. One was always jealous of the other. Always....

"Then you shouldn't have tried it with Cassie!," Max retorted angrily.

"I wanted to get you jealous! Your so cute when your jealous baby!"

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill. You_."

Obviously, this was going to go on and on, and Latika and Marcus knew it.

Latika giggled, wrapping her arms around Marcus, straddling him on the desk. "That girl was really good. Her blood was slightly tainted though," She commented on her latest meal.

"All blood is tainted," Marcus replies, rubbing their noises together. "Except yours. Yours is perfect and pure."

Latika moaned, as she felt the hardness pressing against his crotch. It felt so good, but she knew if it was in her, she would feel so much more complete.

"You always have to lie," she giggled, and she pressed her boobs against Marcus. "But i am delicious aren't I?"

Marcus grinned, and kissed Latika deeply. "Scrumptious."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," The screaming got louder(only to humans, since the other cursed could here it a hall away) until it was inside the room.

"WE'RE IN!," Forest said in triumph, doing push up-hand stands. Blair was somehow on the girl, and she remained there as Forest did her push ups with excitement.

This was only natural; the two girls did it everyday. Finally, the two girls got off each other and stood up, hi-fiving each other with smirks.

The half-twin like girls' long brown wavy hair seemed to blow in a unknown wind, and they gave off the aura of triumphant people who did many good deeds for people.

But they were nothing like that when it came down to who they really are.

Blair got on Forest back, wrapping her arms around the girls neck and her legs around her waist. Forest walked with the girl on her back over to Naiki and Katrina.

"_Where's Cebe and Altair?_," Blair asked in her voice.

"_Fucking in the bathroom,"_ Katrina replied back in hers.

"_That's what the noises are?_," Forest asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes_," Naiki replied.

"Hmmm.....," Forest hmmed as she walked Blair and her away to their desks. She tilted back her head to meet Blair's face. "Wanna go camping?"

"Where?," Blair asked.

"I don't know. I wanna see 'ol Jeremy again, and i feel like climbing so trees."

Jeremy was a Monkey in South Africa.

"I kind of wanted to be a tiger...," Blair admitted. "Do you think he would recognize us if we were a tiger?"

"Probably not."

They stared out the window to the birds that were delightfully pecking at the plexiglass. The moans and groans underneath them were annoying, but cute.

Blair frowned. "Im hungrrrrrryyyy!"

"Then we'll feed."

"Right now?"

"This second. I feel like James over this is just about to fricken pounce on the Jock anyway."

"Hmm...."

"How bout that guy we saw at the movie theater? We still have his scarf, we can most likely sniff him out. Actually, we will _definitely _sniff him out."

"Ok....."

"Hey Blair?"

"Yes," Blair replied.

Forest cupped Blair's cheek and gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

* * *

Cebe pounded into Altair, who was moaning rather loudly as Cebe's cock hit his prostate repeatedly.

Altair clenched his hands around the handy-cap bathroom stall pole, shuddering. Cebe massaged Altair's cock harshly, stroking it all the length with each push and pull.

"Ngh....!," Altair groaned, thrusting his head back as he came in Cebe's hands.

Cebe smirked as he felt Altair clench down on his cock, making his burn in the tightness. He let go of Altair's length and stuck his fingers in Altair's already opened mouth. Altair moaned delightfully, and he closed his mouth, sucking on the fingers, tasting his own seed.

He groaned in deep loss as Cebe pulled his finger back out, but was once rewarded when Cebe's finger trailed down his neck and then to his nipple, where he played with the nub sweetly as he once against rammed into the tightness.

He had one hand on Altair's kip, gripping him tightly as he rode the teen.

"Your hard again," Cebe laughed, and he felt Altair's mind flutter with passion.

"Only you do this," Altair panted, blinking. His cheeks burned with a blush and his mind was dizzy. He loved the spinning feeling when Cebe pounded his gorgeous cock into him, he loved it when his skillful hands played and jerked with his nipples, acting as if Altair was a slutty toy.

And oh, Altair _loved _being a slutty toy to Cebe's only use.

"Only you hnn can make me mm hah... act this wa–aaah!" Altair squeezed his eye shut as he came again, forcing his sentence.

Cebe pulled out of Altair and flipped him over, pressing his cock against his lips.

Altair quickly opened his mouth and consumed the cock, sucking on it. He moaned as his mouth fled all the way to the base and back, taking in the pleasured noises above him. Altair closed his eyes gently, nibbling at the slit and then devilishly attacking it with his tongue.

He slowed, wanting to torture the person who had tortured him so long ago and still tortured him to this day.

_Altair! Stop it!_, Cebe protested in his voice.

Altair smirked inwardly, and started sucking faster, bobbing his head with every motion.

He felt pleaseness run through Cebe, so he slowed.

_I hope you die!_, Cebe hissed.

Altair only did this because it was pay back to Cebe. Cebe always controlled everything about him. He usually even does in sex. But not this time. And Cebe knows what going to happen when he lets Altair have his ways. That's why he does it. He knows Altair will torture him like this, so now Cebe will be able to torture him much worse.

There's not really much to it.

Finally, Altair gave in; mostly because even though he loved the anger radiating off Cebe, he loved sucking him off fast.

Altair speed up, moaning with each inch of cock that slipped in and out of his mouth. Cebe moved his hips back and forth with pleasure, his mind smothered with intense pleasure.

Suddenly, Cebe let out a loud moan and he shuddered, and allot of liquidy substance filled Altair's mouth.

Altair smirked, drinking it all. AS if on cue, pain dreaded through his body.

He screamed quietly and fell over, his body twitching and jerking as his mind was un able to control his body that was withering in pain of physicalness and mentalness.

Cebe smirked taking a deep breath, relishing in the beautiful pain of his lover running through him.

He kneeled down to Altair, patting his head. "You hungry?"

Two hands quickly grabbed onto his and forced it down over Altair's mouth. Altair held onto the arm tightly as his fangs sunk into the skin, sucking down the sweet, rich blood.

_Starving_.

* * *

**Reviewness!!! **_I felt like i owed you guys and ladies a sex scene!_

Thanks for your good-lucks!!

My teacher told me i passed, but she didn't tell me anything else. She said all the Honor's passed the SOL, so thats how i know!! xD

**SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES **

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Comforting Attacks

"Your only a nuisance to us and you should die!"

The words. Ten words. They shouldn't even matter. It's only Ten. They shouldn't make his heart cry. They shouldn't make his eyes water. So why are they?

Sebastian stared at the fuming Rosalie, completely speechless as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"We _hate _you. The only reason we kept you was for Edwards damn foolish happiness," she said icily.

Why? Why was Sebastian's heart beating so loudly? Why did it seem like he was suffocating? Why was his mind so empty? Sebastian could only stare.

"Rosalie calm down you know that's not true," Carlisle cut in, setting his hands on Rosalie's shoulders.

Rosalie slapped them away. She looked Carlisle dead strait in the eye, and all Carlisle saw was coldness. Rosalie then walked away, her heels clapping against the hardwood floor.

Emmett glanced at Sebastian, and then followed Rosalie to her room—hoping to calm her down with 'Relations'.

There was a very bad silence that was filled with tension.

Jasper could feel the odd pain radiating off the cursed being, and he couldn't do anything.

Finally, Sebastian took in a cold breath, and he shuddered. "I..I'll...."

He blinked, trying to hold back the tears, and then ran out of that house. No one followed him, deciding he needed space.

Why are you crying?, Rebel asked.

Sebastian shook his head, and tears flew out the corners of his eyes and he ran at top speed out of Forks.

Why did it hurt so much? Why did he care? This was Rosalie but....

He ran. And ran. Rebel did not make any more movements or words inside of Sebastian's mind, just stayed silent.

Why? Why had he done it? Why had he killed her......

* * *

***Flash-Back***

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Please Rosalie!"

"No."

"I'll tell Emmett you have herpes."

"That's impossible. He doesn't even know what Herpes is."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Im trying to do my make-up."

"Is that a yes?"

Rosalie screamed, slamming her lipstick on the counter and her head whipped around to stare at Sebastian with the most devilish aura ever.

Sebastian smirked and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. He then opened the window and jumped out, landing on the ground with a soft thump—of course on his feet.

He had only once gone out on his own hunt, and that was because Jasper was watching Yuri—a porno about lesbians—and said he could tell if Sebastian was out for a human and would mentally destroy Sebastian if he ate one.

But that was when Sebastian was oblivious to the fact he was stronger then all of them.

But Sebastian didn't want to lose their trust, so he would stick with the animals.

He was probably in the Southern British Columbia(Canada) right now. He would just take a few deers, and then go.

Sebastian stopped, frozen—literally. He didn't move a muscle. His ears listened.

He could here the soft crumpling of hooves against leaves and twigs.

Deer.

And he waited. And then, he wasn't there anymore.

Rebel twisted his head around, coming out of Sebastian's trained eating position. The Cullens had taught Sebastian how to hunt and eat, but it was no use to the two.

He scratched the back of his head, sighing.

Right, thirty feet.

He closed his eyes, and now, Sebastian's body tumbled to the ground, lifeless, as Sebastian and Rebel fused with the dears body.

The deers mind, so small and scared now, wondering what was wrong with it. The other deers had warned him; they had said that Cun and Fren had died out of no where—just dropped dead against the grass, and then, someone was over them, devouring it.

The deer's mind was frantic as it tried to control its body and failed. Rebel smirked.

Death is certainly magnificent, he thought, holding out his hand. He then closed it into a fist, and the deer turned rigid, and then died.

Rebel came out of the deer's dead body and then went back into Sebastian's. Sebastian remained quiet.

Rebel stood up and walked up over to the deer, biting into its neck and sucking down the fluid.

It was nutrience fluid, not even blood. It didn't have the right to be called blood, because it barely fed Sebastian and him.

Human blood was blood. The person he had visions in, the person who had actually defeated him in his dream.....that was blood.

The deer was soon drained completely, and he might as well, eat the meet. He ripped the skin and fur off, and then took out all it's organs. He tore off the meat and bit into it.

Then, he heard the most amazing noise.

A gasp. A human gasp.

He turned around.

A woman was staring at him with terror, her green eyes wide with fright. She was flat against a tree; her back-pack seemed to slide out of her frozen hand. She was stiff with horror, and she was trembling at the site.

Rebel's parted lips curled into a smile.

He could hear Sebastian in the back of his mind.

_No_.......

He tried to reject it. He wanted Rebel to leave it.

_No_......._Rebel don't_.........

Rebel shook his head.

_**Im not going to kill her......**_

Sebastian let out his breath, obviously glad.

_**But who's to say you aren't?**_

Sebastian was back in his body once more, and Rebel was in his mind, watching the scene carefully.

Sebastian wiped the blood off his mouth, and he tried to smile nicely. "Uhm....hi?"

Tears slipped out of the woman's eyes.

And that turned Sebastian on.

He tried to deny the feeling gurgling in his stomach, ramming into his mind.

His fangs pulsed; his vision blurred.

Suddenly, his hand was constricting the woman's airways. She let out a disgusting noise as she tried to breath. Her face turned purple.

She was _scared_.

"Are you okay?," Sebastian whispered in his ears with a ghostly smirk. "You seem frightened."

A gurgling noise was his reply.

Sebastian eyes narrowed and he clenched her throat tighter. "You see, im going to kill you. If you have kids or a husband, i guess you now have three seconds to pray they don't get killed by me."

"One.

"Two.

"_Three_."

Sebastian mouth had already gone to the girls throat, and now, in perfect place, his fangs clamped onto the skin and sunk in, and blood spurted into his mouth.

Delicious. Rich. Creamy.

Sebastian's eyes widened with each gulp and he moaned as the amazingly good blood slicked down his throat and into his stomach; his mind burned with excitement.

Why didn't he kill humans before?

He was on a frenzy now, and his eyelids enclosed his eyes. The blood was getting weaker and weaker, meaning the woman was almost out.

And then, the blood stopped, and all there was was air.

Sebastian growled and his fangs receded. He threw the dead, drained body against a tree in anger.

He wanted more. It was too good to not want more. It was so delicious. Addicting.

_**And that's why the Cullens don't let you eat humans**_," Rebel said boredly.

The.......cullens....?

Wait.....who we're....

"CULLENS!"

Sebastian gasped, and suddenly, it was like he could see again. His eyes widened as he saw the lifeless woman, dead against the ground.

He had.....killed her.

Then, he heard footsteps. Footsteps to fast to be an animal or human.

So then appeared Jasper and Carlisle—who starred at him with wide, horror shocked eyes.

Shit.

* * *

He had been so stupid. It was all.....

_**My fault**_.

Sebastian hissed at Rebel's voice.

"Yes," he snapped out loud. "It's all _your _fault."

Rebel shrugged in his mind. _**I'm just showing you what your supposed to eat. **_

"I don't want to eat them!" Sebastian had gotten into a habit of talking to Rebel out loud when he was alone.

_**Don't lie. Your hunger is even more powerful then a regular vampires, so don't even think of telling me how you don't want human blood. Your being starved and you know it**_.

"Whatever. I wish you had never been born."

_**No you don't. You can't live without me. **_

"Whatever."

It was silent. Finally, after many minutes, Sebastian stopped by a creek.

He sat down Indian style by the shade of the tree and watched the water fall down the small waterfalls.

He got bored though, so he picked up a twig and closed his eyes and thoughts.

He started to draw in the sand, and after many moments, he was done.

He opened his eyes and looked what he had written or drawn.

His eyes narrowed as he saw.

**Cursed Ones**

**Cebe**

**Altair **

**Marcus**

**Latika**

**Naiki**

**Katrina**

**Dimitri **

**Maxwell **

**Ryuusuke **

**James**

**Forest **

**Blair**

And then.....

**Rebel**

**Sebastian**

_**Wow**_, Rebel laughed.

Sebastian just stared at his doings, his mind full of shock.

Then, he hissed in anger and threw the stick in the creek, smashing his foot into the dirt and rubbing away the words.

He didn't even know why he did this in the first place.....

"Dammit, you idiot i fucking told you to stop reading!"

"Shut the hell up, im trying to learn you shithead!"

"Whatever, fucking git. Mum'll kill you if she finds out you took that."

"Oh whatever. Im not the one who's doing the damn spells."

"God you fucking bastard will you shut it?!?!?"

Sebastian looked up to see the most amazing thing ever.

Two guys. Only in pants. And oh god, their _bodies_.

One resembled Zack Efron. Like, the exact twin. If you put Zack into a cloning machine, then right their would be his aftermath. Except his hair was slightly more reddish.

The other would be someone who would most likely look like a famous movie star, if Sebastian could research the look.

He had midnight black hair that **would **make him look Emo **if **he had a hoody hood over it. His eyes were bright green and intelligent—a fire that slightly aroused Rebel. The guy, just like the Zack impersonator, had a cross necklace hanging around his neck and two earing in the right ear. The guys face had no make-up on his face—and personally, Rebel didn't think he needed any. The guy was slightly pale, which made him glisten as the Zack impersonator glowed with tanness. The guy had glasses(that looked extremely hot on him) and a book in his hand.

The guy took off his glasses and shut the book, glaring at the Zack Impersonator. Then, he dropped both items and at that same moment, the two tackled each other to the ground, which they fought restlessly to stay on the bottom half of.

Sebastian stared. _Oh my fucking god these guys are_...

_**Hot**_, Rebel finished.

And then, the two noticed him. They stared at him, eyes wide, and then the Zack Impersonator pushed 'the guy' off him and stood up.

"Woah. Hi," he said, walking over. Sebastian just stared at him, lost in the suns rays hitting off his body.

The Zack Impersonator smirked as he stopped in front of Sebastian. "Are you mute?," He asked.

Sebastian had the sudden urge to kill something.

"Shit..," he mumbled as he felt dizziness run throughout his head. He blinked, trying to crumble it.

_Stop it Rebel...don't....._

The Zack Impersonator stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him, and then he realized.

He took a step back, eyes wide. 'The guy' was by him now. "What's with you idiot?," he asked.

Zack Impersonator smirked. "He's insane."

'The guy''s eyes narrowed in confusion and he looked at the teen in front of him.

No, the _two _teens in front of him.

One had long hair and really pale-tan-ish skin that sparkled and he looked really cute as he stared at the Zack Impersonator.

But there was another one right beside him. He had untidy dirty blond hair and red eyes that stared at him, and he had two pointed teeth. He was pale as computer paper, but he had many scratches on his body.

"What do you mean?," 'the guy' asked the Zack Impersonator, not taking his eyes off the other mans eyes—to lost in their beauty.

"What do you mean what do i mean? Look at him, he looks like he's in pain or something, and he keeps muttering to himself."

"What about the other guy?"

"What other guy?"

"The other guy that's right beside him."

Rebels eyes widened in surprise. How could he.....see him? Then, a smirk appeared on Rebels face, making the guys eyebrow shoot up in curiosity.

The Zack Efron Impersonator glanced at his brother. "Remmy, are you off the rocker too?"

Remmy, equaling 'the guy' shook his head, yet his vision still manage not to tear away from Rebels. "No, Leo, im not."

"Are you sure you ain't seeing a ghost?"

"Im sure."

Suddenly, Rebel was gone.

Sebastian had control over his body.

Thank god.

Sebastian stood. "Uhh....." He held out his hand. "Hi."

Which really meant: I almost tried to kill you two hunks, but i didn't because the guy who likes to control me now decides to be nice for once and let me be myself for once.

Leo raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell just happened, and then shook the mans hand. "What's your name?," he asked.

"Uhm......."

"You forgot your name?," Leo asked, and he smirked. This guy was so cute....

Sebastian blushed. "N-no! My name is S-Sebastian. Seb, is my nickname. And im guessing your Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah."

There was a silence, and then Sebastian finally remembered the other.

"Hi," he said, shaking Remmy's hand. "Remmy?"

"Mmmhm," Remmy replied. Remmy could still see him. Could still see that guy. Smirking at him. Amused by him. Was he a vampire?

"Remmy. Yo REMMY! Snap out of it, you stupid idiot. It's probably just a fucking ghost."

Remmy finally tore away from Rebel's eyes and glared at Leo. "If it was a ghost, then why didn't you see it?"

With those words said, Remmy turned on his heel, gathered the book and his glasses, and walked away.

Leo sighed, watching his brother disappear. Then, he turned back to Sebastian, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by Remmy's move. "Sorry about that....he was dropped as a baby."

Sebastian didn't know why he laughed at that. "Heh....yeah."

And next thing, Sebastian finds himself walking along the creek line with Leo, talking and laughing.

"So, where are you from? I've never seen you down here."

"Ahh, im from Forks Washington," Sebastian replied.

"Oh cool," Leo said. He actually mean it, too. "Im from London. Me and Remmy are, i mean."

"That's nice."

"Why's a Washington State person all up here in Canada?"

Sebastian laughed. "We're not that far."

Leo blushed. "Yeah, i guess so. Heh..."

It went on. Talking and laughing. Just about stupid stuff. Nothing really serious. Flirting, actually. Sebastian wondered where Rebel had gone, but he actually didn't want to know. He was having a really great time, and he didn't want it to end.

And then, Sebastian let himself be shoved against a tree and his lips lock with Leo's in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues intruded each others mouth and explore the campus. They twisted together, the saliva making it ever more slippery. Sebastian didn't want to dominate. For the first time, he did not want to dominate against anything. His hand's wrapped against Leo's neck and pulled him in tighter, wanting to get more.

They both moaned with love as they kissed. Finally, they separated, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Leo said.

"Wow indeed." Sebastian crushed their lips together once more, and he rubbed the lovely tent in his pants against Leo's. Leo was the one who broke it with a moan as he kissed down Sebastian's neck, nibbling at a spot. His hands gripped Sebastian's tight ass, groping it. Sebastian moaned, thrusting his head back.

Leo finally let go of Sebastian's but—much to Sebastian's dislike—and he lifted up Sebastian's shirt to reveal the tones abs.

"Wow," He said again.

Sebastian smirked. "Wow indeed."

* * *

Rebel's padded cat feet walked themselves into the house that smelled of Apple Pie.

A mother with rather large hips and an apron wrapped around herself patted Rebel's cat head and then disappeared into the living room.

Rebel walked into the kitchen where he met Remmy.

Remmy, walked snacking on a slice of pie. He had his feet on the red and white checkered clothe table and was slumped deeply in his seat. He held the plastic plate with his right hand and the fork drove into the pie with his left. A peace of the pie chunked off onto the fork and Remmy bit into it, chewed it, and then swallowed it.

He looked confused and slightly angry. He was obviously angry about his brother. Or step-brother. Or not even brother at all.

Remmy sighed, and then looked around the room . And then, his eyes landed dead strait on the cat.

He jumped out of his seat, causing his plate to smash against the ground and fly off in pieces. His fork simply clanged.

"Remmy?! What just happened?!" his not-mother called.

"Nothing mum! I got it!," Remmy called back, then he turned his attention back to the cat.

"You!," he hissed.

"I," Rebel said back with a smirk.

Remmy's eyes narrowed. "Who are you!? A ghost? An Elder?"

Rebel licked his paw, which too Remmy looked like an extremely sexy way of sucking on his fingers. "I am a Cursed One."

Remmy stared at him, eyes wide. Then, he groaned, slapping his hand against his face. "Fuck," he hissed. He knew full well what a Cursed One was.

Produced from a vampire male who had mated with a werewolf male. Hated among every race, except their own. Much more powerful then a vampire or werewolf or anything else. Only care about blood.

"You got to be kidding me!," He groaned.

Rebel smirked wider, and he walked over to Remmy, pushing him up against the wall. "Sebastian is having fun with your brother right now, you know? He's really happy."

Remmy glared at Rebel.

"What's the glare for?," Rebel asked. "Im just making a statement. Im actually surprised that Sebastian is letting your brother be on top."

"Will you fuck off?"

"There's no need to curse, babe."

And then, something very amazing happened.

"Will you shut up and stop toying with me because i don't really like forceful sex. I don't work that way." His words were so determined. So set. So forward. So cold.

Rebel stared at him. How could he do it? How the hell, first of all, could he see him. And seconds of all, how could, with all the seductiveness that comes with a Cursed One(a seductiveness way more powerful then a vampires) did he just say that too him?

Remmy could tell by the look in Rebel's eyes that he had never had this said to him. Remmy rolled his eyes, and then, he grabbed Rebels hands and leaned off the wall until he was only an inch away from Rebels face.

"I'm not an idiot witch like Leo is. I know about all about you and the cursed ones. I know that you aren't separated from Sebastian. I also know, that your not following some of the Cursed One's rules. So tell me, whoever you are, why you smell like human blood and why you are trying to hit on me when you are supposed to only love your source?"

Rebel stared at him in shock and then smirked. "I guess.....im not like the others...."

Rebel crushed his lips against Remmy's, and he bit down of Remmy's bottom lip. Remmy's mouth open in surprise and pain, and Rebel slipped his tongue in. He forced Remmy's body against the wall once more, holding his hand by the wrists. He dominated Remmy's mouth rather quickly, but there was something in his heart that didn't get angry at that fact. Remmy's tongue and his slicked together with saliva, and Remmy moaned, a blush appearing across his cheek.s

You do like forceful sex you liar!

Rebel parted from Remmy's mouth and kissed down his neck, nibbling at a rather soft spot right by a cute mole. His hands, sneaked down and then up into Remmy's now put on red shirt, and he crossed over the finally tones eight pack all the way up to his chest plate where two rock-hard nipples perked.

Remmy let out a cry as he felt Rebel's fingers pinch his nipple. His eyelids fluttered over his eyes as he bit his lip, trying to hold back all his sounds.

Rebel smirked, sucking harder on the spot on his neck as he sucked his twitching nipples.

* * *

Rebel returned into Sebastian's mind, which was giddy and frantic with recent sex.

_**Calm down**_

_I can't believe that just happened......_

Rebel rolled his eyes.

Sebastian smiled, and waved off to Leo, who grinned back at him.

Rebel simply smirked at Remmy, who didn't seem to want to look at him—just too embarrassed to look at the man who had rode him.

"Let's see them again," Sebastian said as he ran through the forest.

Rebel smiled. "Of, course Sebastian."

Jasper looked up to Sebastian, who's eye lids were pressed lightly over his eyes. He ex-ed out of his story and shut off his computer, closing it.

He stood up, and his hand was on the door when he heard his name called.

He looked around. "Yes, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled smallely. "That story will never get old. Thanks."

Jasper smiled, and nodded. "No problem, Seb."

(A/N: Did you get it? All those eight pages were all a story that Jasper had written to comfort Sebastian when he was getting attacked by Rebel! That means, **It's NOT true! **And you guys, i really considered on making this part true. I really did. I got so freaked out that i even called on some of my friends. But they didn't come to quickly, and i do not blame them at all for that, so i just ended up doing .)

* * *

Rebel cupped Sebastian's face, staring into his eyes. "You really do love that story," he whispered.

Sebastian looked away. "I think it's pretty."

Rebel smirked. "Yeah right."

He gently brushed his lips against Sebastian's, kissing him lightly—as if he were a precious being.

They came apart, Sebastian quite surprised. "Why......?"

"Because i want you to understand," Was Rebel's simple, confusing reply.

And Sebastian didn't know why, but he smiled, and kissed Rebel with full force slamming their lips together in a passionate love.

_Thanks_

* * *

*****

Well, that chapters done.

**SORRY for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES**

You can complain xD


	13. The Box

Jacob sat in front of his closet, his legs crossed and his hair free of any type of tie-ing device. It was so long the ends touched the _floor!_

But Jacob knew Edward liked it.....and _for some __**crazy **__reason_.....he liked it when Edward liked parts about him.

Jacob's closet doors were open, and their were many piles of toys and dirty clothes placed around him, as he _was _cleaning out his closet.

Summer cleaning, you could call it. Edward and him were actually going to New York City the next day, so Jacob needed some clothes. Of course, for the odd reason, it took a while for him to convince Billy to let him go—even though _he _was the one who had suggested it! Jacob didn't even think it was Billy who cared. Quil and Embry and definitely Sam and the rest of his friend were very protective of Jacob. They didn't seem to like Edward that much......

Jacob didn't get why. How could you _not _like Edward? It's like....impossible! Yeah, he's really pale, and yeah, he has really weird eyes, and _yeah_, he's _very _possessive, but still!

He has the awesome-ist hair fucking ever, and the way his eyes change color, though odd, is cool! And Jacob didn't think Edward would look better if he was any tanner then translucent so......

And the coldness? Well, saying how Jacob always seemed to have this weird heat barrier around him, and he often woke up sweating and in a heat stroke type of thing, that coldness was like an ice-cream on a beach day.

It felt _good_.

Jacob also like being wanted, so that possessive side of Edward _might _get a _little _annoying, but over all, it just makes Jacob feel like he's someone—even though he knows he's not.

Jacob rummaged through the closet, throwing pants and shirt everywhere, until he found a brown cardboard box.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, taking the _extremely _heavy box out, thumping it in front of him.

He didn't remember a box being there.....and why the hell was it so heavy?

Jacob sighed, and he felt something really weird inside him.

He started unfolding the flaps, and then taking out the stuff that was inside of it.

First it was clothes.

Shirts, actually:

**I like dogs, you stupid cat.**

**Lambs will always love the lions.**

**Heroin is not for Minors.**

**I feel Emo.....nope, i just like beer**

**RIOT!!!**

**Im with the one i love(arrow)**

**Gays are for Vampires**

**I got a dollar, what can i do?**

**Werewolves keep it real**

**Go green, not oily**

**I just hurt myself with a stapler....**

**Japan(AN: in Japanese characters)**

**If you were to die today, would you smile? **

**Vampire + Werewolf = BAD **

Jacob stared at the shirts. Where the hell had he gotten these?!

He held them up to his body, and they fit his figure perfectly.

He had no clue.....

He sighed, setting them aside, and then pulled out many belly button rings.

Paw prints....Fangs....Guns....EMO....Blood Tear Drop....

What the fuck?!?!

What's with the vampire and werewolf shit?!?

His mind, eager for more, dug inside and there was only one more thing left

As he felt it, he could tell it was paper.....he pulled it out. It had been at the bottom, but why...?

The paper was ripped and down and it had many creases, but it was if Jacob could read it perfectly.....

_I am sorry, Jacob. I hurt you, and there is nothing i can do to atone for what happened. I am a monster, and i knew our relationship would never worked like you—i—we— wanted it too. I am sorry i can't be there for you, but i have decided: It's time i leave. You need to get your life back on track. We're enemies. I will always remember you, Jacob. I will. And.....i hope you can make it without me. I love you Jacob so please, don't cry. _

Despite the last two words, Jacob saw smudged on the paper—tear marks.

Jacob stared at it, and his mind stirred, threatening so much...

Jacob's eyes glowed red and his fangs grew; his nails sharpened and he let out a low hiss. His cheeks became wet and his body became on an icy fire....

* * *

Edward walked out of Jacob's room, leaving the teen to check through his closet for clothes and other objects.

As he walked into the kitchen, he was met by Embry Call.

Edward took in inward sigh as he noticed the wolfs eyes follow him in every move he make as he washed Jacob's dishes.

Finally, Embry rolled his eyes, and he came out a conclusion in his mind. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

"So...what's Jacob's baby like?"

"_Our _baby," Edward corrected, not too rudely nor too kindly, "Is none of your business."

Embry let out a chuckle, shaking his head in mock. "Just tell me what he's like. Jesus Christ you parasite, calm down."

Edward paused, looking over the wolf, and then smirked. "His name is Sebastian and Rebel. He has Jacob's long hair, but my color. His skin is icy cold(E), but his blood is on fire(J). His heart beats(J), and he loved taking things apart and rebuilding them(J). He likes music, also(E).He has an amazing sense of smell and really, everything else that comes in the....wolf line. He enjoys blood though, but that is more of his _rebellious _side. He likes pets, and that is why we have a cat and a dog. Sebastian likes freedom and he also likes hurting people—though he is usually kind to most."

"Any powers?"

Edward froze, and then sighed and put the last dish into the dishwasher. "He can get into _any things _mind or body, and control it. Is that all?"

"Sure."

"hissssssss.......EDWARD!"

Edwards head snapped to Jacob's door across the hall.

He could _feel _the anger and hate and.....just all emotions combined into this.....ball of...rage!

Embry seemed to notice too. "What is tha—"

Edward shushed him with a glare, and then he was in front of Jacob's door, opening it. He quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Jacob — eyes red and livid—demonic, posessed; body tense; fangs sprouted; black hair _floating_, fang marks swirling with crimson liquid; body actually five inches off the ground; hissing evilly—stared at Edward.

Edward saw a box with many objects that Alive must've gave him back then dumped over on the ground, and he saw a piece of paper.

_The Note_, Edward realized.

"Who are you?!," Jacob bellowed. It didn't sound like Jacob, and if it did, it was slick with hate and rage and demonic power.

"WHO. THE. _HELL. _ARE. **YOU**?!??!?!"

Edward stared at the demon Jacob. How could Jacob be like this......? And why, did Jacob _keep_ that stuff?!!?

Suddenly, Edward was flying into the wall, and he crashed into it. It _hurt_.

A hand was gripping tightly on his neck, fingernails punning into it. Edwards and Jacobs face were only centimiters away.

Edward suddenly realized something.

Jacob was crying.

Yes, tears ran down Jacob's translutiant cheeks, glossing them over.

"J-jacob....," Edward whispered. He felt the nails dig in tighter, and he blinked. "J-jacob, calm. Down."

Suddenly, all rage was gone, all...anger. It was just a crying Jacob, holding him weakly.

Jacob stared at Edward in shock. "Wha....what are you doing?," he asked, confused.

Then, his eyes widened, and he quickly let go of Edward, only to point at the wall. "THERE'S A FUCKING HOLE IN MY WALL!," he shrieked.

Edward stared at him. Did he just forget everything that happened......?

Jacob continued going insane over the wall, yelling at Edward, asking what happened.

Edward noticed Jacob's eyes connect with the piece of paper on the ground, but then Jacob's eyes were back on the hole, and he was yelling once again.

Edward sighed.

* * *

"Edward, Edward!," Jacob yelled, grinning widely as he pulled Edward through the crowded streets of New York City.

Jacob was so happy he could cry, and Edward was glad. Though Edward _hated _crowded places with a _passion_, if it held Jacob's happiness, he would do it any day.

"Ooh, Edward, can we walk this!?!?," he asked, pointing at a spot at the map he was holding.

"Sure," Edward replied, not even looking at it.

"Yes!"

Edward grinned, and he looked down at the map. He must've been pointing at Brooklyn Bridge. It was midnight right now, so it was perfect.

* * *

Edward and Jacob began their trip on the long bridge, keeping to the side walk. Jacob leaned over the side a lot, looking down at the water and smiling. He totally trusted himself not to jump, so he wasn't scared. It was a long walk, though it didn't tire them one bit. They didn't talk much, mostly gazed at the bright city lights. The walked to the other side and the back, actually holding hands.

Edwards hands were cold and they chilled Jacob, but he held onto it tightly, scared if his let it go, it wouldn't return. He didn't know why.

Billy had promised to fix the whole in his room by the time he got back, also. Jacob still didn't know how it happened, and he was curious. But he didn't ask.....yet. He was angry at himself for forgetting, but hey, it couldn't be helped.

They walked into the M&M's palace, Jacob eyes glossing over as the sweety scent filled his nostrils. They took the whole self tour, and they ended up buying much—for Jacob of course.

Two days went by extremely fast. They both slept in the same bed, but they still failed to have intercourse......

They saw the Statute of Liberty on a foggy day. Despite that, it was still a beautiful sight.

It was the third day now—the third _night_. Tomorrow they would leave.

Jacob was slightly sad, but he knew he would one-day visit again.....

Edward was in the master _bathroom(how the hell did Edward afford this??!?! And damn...he sure was quick with planning...._.) showering, so Jacob took out the no-name book.

He hadn't even opened it once since he saw it that first day in the box, so right now would be a good time.

He set down the book, and started slowly flipping it.

Suddenly, the pages went like rapid fire—as if a strong wind had just blown them—and they stopped on a page. An empty page.

Jacob stared at it, to scared to think this was like Harry potter......

The page was simply blank, no words, no smudges, no markings, no nothing.

Suddenly, words in _very _good cursive started forming at the center of the page.

_Ari Thorn _

Jacob stared at it, eyes wide with confusement, fear, and excitement.

Suddenly, the book flipped shut on it's own. The bathroom door opened and Edward walked out, a towel around his waist. He looked to Jaocb, raising an eyebrow.

"Is anything wrong?"

Jacob slowly shook his head, tearing his vision away from the book—which he slowly hid under the bed. "Nope, not really."

* * *

**School is OUT!! Sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling issues.**

**I just came out with a chapter for each of my stories in 7 hours, so really......**


	14. Pain

What is it about Edward that makes my mind scream?

Is it (a) the fact that every time i look at him, i feel this familiarness, and it keeps beating my mind, trying to get me to remember? OR is it (b) the fact that i don't even know his fucking last damn name?

I think, with all common sense and logic that builts the world, that the only _obvious _answer is (b), i don't even know his surname.

* * *

"Edward," i asked, pushing my food around with my silver fork—not hungry in the least. I'm never hungry, really, if you think about it. My stomach never wants food now-a-days. But when it did—on those rare, monthly occasions—it wanted a _lot_.

Edward looked at me, fondly, of course. How i loved that pale face, those multi-colored eyes, those pink tender lips. "Yes?," Edward asked.

The way those lips moved—god, i wanted to scream.

But i didn't, i had to keep strait. I couldn't get side tracked, not this time. "Your full name. Tell me." It was a demand this time, not a question. I had noticed, oddly, that if i _demand _something, Edward would do it, but if i _asked _something(on _his _agenda) he would turn it right back on me. I hated that. So this time, i demanded it.

Edward eyebrows knotted together, obviously trying to conjure some thoughts. His name; it was about him. His agenda. His business.

I realized a long time ago that Edward rather talk about me and my issues, not about him. I knew what he though: _I shouldn't burden him, he has enough burdens. I'm here to protect him, not cause him to worry_.

But he didn't get it. I _wanted _to know. I _needed _to know. In this relationship, we had to trust each other. He had to trust me to be able to stand on my feet and fight.

Then, the corners of Edwards lips twitched upward into a crooked grin that flashed a bright grin—i wanted to squint with how they shone, but i didn't—it would look weird. I don't know why that mattered though, i usually didn't care how people looked at me. But with Edward, it was different.

"Edward Mason," Edward said. (A/N:OOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT. I JUST FOUND OUT IT WAS 'MASON' NOT 'MATHEWS' IM SORRY! T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

There was a dull throb, like i knew it. I was expecting to have a flash; for my mind to go wild. Whenever i 'tick' or 'throb' came, i would remember something of the past. I remembered sex allot. Sweet sex. Rape sex. And sometimes, i didn't remember, but i _saw_. Like, something new. That hadn't happened. The future.

But my mind didn't go wild, and i was slightly glad, yet disappointed.

I grinned triumphantly, cheerfulness tingling in my body. "Thank you, Edward Mason."

* * *

"Hey Sam, isn't Masons cute?'

Sam looked up from the television—from the show Rob&Big

He raised an eyebrow, curiosity beaming. "Who's 'Masons'?"

I stared at him, shocked. Was he mentally retarded or something?

"Edward Mason," i said more clearly. "You know, the guy who's taking care of me and who im in a relationship with?" I waved a hand, just because im a person who likes to talk with their hands. "Left this morning for family matters or something."

Sam still didn't get it, and it kind of annoyed me. For a guy who all his friends looked up too(.ing) he was sure acting pretty dumb. Edward spent _all _his time here, and Sam constantly acknowledged the other male with an odd expression that I didn't get. Like 'if-you-mess-up-again-I'll-kill-you'. So was sam pick up the memory-loss plague?

Then, he said, "You mean Edward _Cullen_?"

Now _i _was bewildered. Edward....._Cullen?_ Who the fuck was that?

Sam noticed my expression and frowned, turning back to the t.v to see Drama's car painted with a dolphin. "His name is Edward Cullen. That's a fact."

And for some reason, the word 'Cullen' just seemed to _bing! _Loud and ringing.

Blank pale faces and bodies; legs; swirling forests........

I blinked the memory back, taking a breath. But then, I choked, and coughed it out—my throat dry as air and itchy as hell. It was like I didn't even need it...it wasn't necessary...

And I had to ask himself, my heart sinking deeper and deeper into this uncomfortable depth.

_Had Edward __**lied **__to me?_

* * *

_Rebel shuddered. Actually....trembled. _

_What was this feeling? Pulling him? Consuming him? _

_Why was it there? Why did he feel so wild, so.....ravenous?_

_Rebel wanted to scream. _

_This off pain._

_Inflicting. _

_Burning._

_Burying itself in Rebel's core. _

_Taking him over; eating him._

_Tying him down—promising to never release him. _

_So horrible. _

_Rebel lay on a cold, rectangular surface that fit his size perfectly—as if it were made just for him. Not to long, not to wide. Perfect. _

_Was it steel? It was so cold..._

_He was alone. No companion. _

_Where was Sebastian? His source? His life? _

_It was too bright....to much light. Rebel hated it. He needed darkness; he thrived off blackness. _

_Rebel's crimson eyes remained open wide—failing to blink. _

_He couldn't move. _

_He was strapped down._

* * *

_Voices. _

_So loud—vociferus._

_To loud_

_Annoying_

_Laughing. Mocking_

Invading

_They yell. Force their way into his mind _

_Unwanted and unwelcome_

_What do they want? _

_What do they pester? What do they gain?_

* * *

_Rebel hated it. He couldn't breath; couldn't think. _

He screamed

* * *

"Quite loud, don't you think?," Latika asked, feeling the endless agony cries of Rebel's mind.

Dimitri smirked, wrapping his arms around the annoyed Max. Another fight, of course, but Max accepted it. "It's beautiful. Pain, i mean. It's radiating off him."

Katrina looked up, her eyes half open. She gazed into an endless space, and it was the look of death. She was thinking. _Feeling_. Her body beamed with agony, and she was lost in pleasure. She slowly closed her eyes and buried her head once more into her arms.

"He does not like being away from his source—that's obvious," Blair said, her arms wrapped around Forest's neck loosely as her legs encircled Forest's waist.

Ryuusuke examined the pair of eyes on James left arm, and then grabbed three shades of brown and then a black, carefully and skillfully coloring in them. "It's annoying in every way possible," he simply said. James nodded in agreement. It there was one thing they hated, it was hearing anyone else in their mind. They usually blocked it out, but you could not block out this. Their minds seared with ail, and all Ryuusuke wanted to do was take a pen and scratch Sebastian's name on James body, causing a direct kill.

Cebe glared at Altair, impatient. The sounds—they were to beautiful to resist. Screams—they all loved them. Painful, hurt screams filled with terror. It was heaven. He was tired of waiting.

Altair shook his head. "No, not yet. Soon."

"How soon?," Cebe growled.

"Soon enough. A month, maybe less." Altair was also annoyed. He was not a person for patience. It was....aggravating. They both needed to feed, also, and their hunger was causing most of the irritation.

Most had never liked the mind connection to each other—a trait they received from their werewolf side.

_Traits_, Ryuusuke thought as he dug his pen into James's arm—causing blood to drench the lines— writing Claire Hill-Rape-Suicide, _Are burdens_

* * *

_What was this? _

_The room was black. Was it even a room? It was so endless. A mass of blackness. _

_What was i in? My feet were soaked—the bottom. It was so warm. It smelled of copper, and i could almost taste it. _

_Blood. _

_Rich. _

_The growl. It was right infront of me, growling. _

_So big. Russet fur. Beautiful _

_Evil. _

_Read eyes. Angered. Insane. Mad. _

_Fangs. Flaring. Stained. _

_Blood. _

_Dripping. _

_Hourglass. Behind the madness. _

_Dripping sand. Blood. Red. _

_Time. Soon. _

_Slowly. _

_Pain._

_Blood. _

* * *

Jacob awoke with a start, a scream radiating out his mouth. It fell silent. That eery silence.

His mind was frantic, the dream still spinning in his head. Flashing.

Edward, Jacob finally thought.

He was gone. Family issues.

Edward Cullen.

Liar. Non-truster.

Jacob found his hands reaching under his bed, shaking. When they came back up, there was the book.

The name-less book. The magical book.

The book flipped open when Jacob set it on his lap.

To that empty page.

That blank, old, creme colored page...

Then, in that same black, beautiful cursive:

_**Ari Thorn**_

Jacob gazed at it. His mind. Swirling. It was like this book..no, _Ari Thorn_, could answer so many things.

Jacob then found his hands reaching for a pen, uncaping it, and then writing:

_Who are you?_

Jacob half expected in answer, but it when it came, his heart thumped loudly.

_**I am Ari Thorn**_

Jacob quickly wrote back.

_Do you....do you know who i am? _

_**Yes**_

_Do you know what im going through?_

_**Yes **_

_Can i trust you?_

_**Yes**_

_Will you help me?_

No reply came. Then, Jake's mind started to go fuzzy. As if he was about to die. He swayed, and then, he fell into in endless hole.

He slowly opened his eyes...........

* * *

  
This could've been out last night, to bad the Document Manager wasn't working xD

**Sorry for grammar mistaked and spelling issues**

_** !Review!**_


	15. Ari Thorn

Jacob slowly opened his eyes. They blinked at the light held up to his face. It was to bright.

"Hello?," a voice asked him. A voice ranging in maturity of his age. Teenager?

It caused his eyes to snap open and his body to flinch up in surprise, hunching over.

Where was he?

He looked up.

Gasped.

In front of him stood a man around the same size of him—maybe an inch taller. He had the same build, masculine and lanky. He had long, glossy black hair tied back with a string. He had green eyes and pink lips; tan, yet oddly translucent skin. He wore a simple tan tunic and extremely tight, clinging blue pants. He also had on very.....outdated shoes. He held a dripping candle held on a plate to Jacob's surprised face.

Jacob blinked, and then, the teen was smiling—fangs glimmered.

"Good day to you," the man said. "I am Prince Ari Thorn, heir to the Royal Escots."

Jacob blinked again. This was.....Ari Thorn? Who was this, his fucking twin?!

"You're the one....," Jacob said slowly, "in the book?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

Strait forward, Jacob thought silently. He was not scared...somehow, there was something about this teenager. Trustworthiness? Honesty? Loyalness?

Jacob burst out. "Who am I? What's wrong with my mind?! Why do i keep having these odd dreams?! Why do i feel like i know so much, when i don't?!Who is Edward?!"

Prince Ari looked over him, maturity ringing in his young eyes. Then, he set the candle down, blowing it out. There was no need for it, it was day.

"Come with me," he more of demanded then asked, holding out his hands.

Jacob looked at it, uncomfortable. Then, he grabbed it and was pulled up with an amazing force, causing him to gasp. He stumbled, but then caught himself.

What was that amazing force?!

Ari didn't seem to confront it, rather he led Jake out the house. Outside, it smelled like smoked meet, alcohol of some sort, sweet, Autumn......

Yellow and Brown and Auburn leaves fell to the ground, getting swept up by the wind. Woman and Men, dressed in 18th century clothing, walked along the village as horses trotted.

It was amazing.

Many people silenced themselves and either bowed or curtsied when Ari passed by. Ari smiled at them, reminding theme once again it was not necasarry to treat him as such. They stared at Jacob in shock though, confused of the clothing style and....resemblence to the prince.

Jacob blushed and looked away.

Ari pulled him into a eatery named 'The Bakers Taven' The wooden sign hanging above was a loaf of bread with a shot glass of dark liquid—ale?– splashing onto it.

Inside there were wooden tables and chairs. Dripping candles on each table.

It was odd. It reminded Jacob of fifth grade, when he learned about colonies. And this time, he was in one.

Why wasn't he surprised?, Jacob pondered as they sat down at a table.

This place seemed normal. Regular. Familiar.

A waiter, a woman dressed in a blue and white dress, a feather-pen and piece of parchment in her hand. She had dimples.

Ari ordered two peanut soups to share—he received it free—though he did protest against it.

They waited for their food, not talking.

Jacob examined the world. His thoughts. Why he was there. How that book did this to him.....

The peanut soup came, but Jacob didn't eat it. He wasn't hungry. Not because he was scared or nervous, but because he just _really _wasn't hungry.

Ari did not touch his plate either.

"You are very odd," Ari suddenly said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have faced many burdens in your life, yet you keep fighting for the truth."

"Thank you?"

"Your welcome. That is rare to see in a person."

"How do you know so much about me?," Jake asked, suspicious.

Ari smirked. "I am your ancestor of course. I watch over you."

"What?," Jacob asked, confused.

Ari rolled his eyes. "You are not Jacob Black, You are Jacob Thorn."

"I don't understand....."

"Yes you do," Ari snapped. "You just don't want to believe it. You are an adopted child of the Black—your werewolf mother left you in the forest for two weeks strait before Carlisle came along and put you in a foster. That's why you have alpha powers."

"Carlisle?"

Ari looked over him. "Are you _completely _clueless?"

Jake didn't like the way he said clueless—like he was a retard or something—but he nodded, wanting to know more.

Ari sighed, tired. "Okay, lets start with the Cullens."

Jakes head thumped in his temples at 'Cullens'. Edward!

"Carlisle Cullen, a very old vampire, adopted Edward Cullen, then Esme Cullen, then Rosalie, then Emmett, and then Alice, who i think brought Jasper."

Jacob knew Edward and Carlisle. That's about it. So Edward _had _lied to him.

"Anyway, im your ancestor. Lot of 'greats'."

Jacob could hardly believe this man. He had been....adopted?

"You were already a fake-werewolf a guess—a Neko— but you screwed your life when you mated with Edward Cullen, who injected his poison in you, causing you to become a fully fledged Rosen."

Edward Cullen had........

Memories started flashing. Hands. Coldness. Laughs. Bodies.

And this time, it had a body.

And that body was Edward Cullen.

Ari went on with the story. "Shortly after, im guessing that you started feeling it. The changing. Of course, the full vampire was now giving birth to a Liir, rather known as a 'cursed one'. Then your getting the dreams which the Liir most likely showed up in. Though you would get other dreams, bloodlike ones. Your vampire side told you to kill, but your werewolf side for bade it. But that only happens when you actually had a clue of your world; meaning, if you become to lost, then your gone in the blood and you'll start a 'killing spree'. And that is why the Volturi are after us. We are a threat to the society."

A cursed one? Birth? Male birth? Jacob and Edward? Baby? Volturi?

And then he remembered those eyes. That voice....

Jacob grabbed his face as he felt a burning. His lungs.....closing...

"So y-your saying," Jacob panted. "T-t-that im half-were-wolf half vampire and that Edward cullen is a vampire and that i had sex with him and that he had a baby and that this 'volturi' is after me?"

Out of the tip of his eyes, he saw Ari nod. "Yes, they have been after us for a long time."

Jacob took a shaky breath. "V-vampire......th-they really old, back to BC. We're only a couple of hundred years back...."

"Would you like to go back further?," Ari asked, surprised.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head once.

"W-what's ugh so bad about the baby?," Jacob asked. His head, it was....swimming. He was swirling. What _was _this?

Ari smiled as he watched Jacob start to fade. "That is for you to find out. I was simply here to tell you who you were, to get the memories stirring. After all, im _not _an open book."

"Wait no!," Jacob gasped, reaching out with one hand. He didn't want to leave. This burning he did want to leave, and this migraine too, but he didn't want to leave his ancestor.

Ari smiled wider, shaking his head.

"I will watch over you, Jacob Thorn."

And Jacob disappeared from that world.

* * *

___**!Review! **_

**Sorry for Grammar mistakes and spelling issues. **


	16. Memory

Jacob was back. He blinked into the world; his world.

His dark room.

He noticed he was drenched with sweat—his hams were clammy as the book rested on them, closed.

He wanted to go back. To learn more. There was so much buzz in his mind. So many questions he wanted to ask; needed to know.

It was like this whole world was opening up to him, piece by piece.

But he needed Edward right now.

And Edward, shall he get.

Edward bursts threw the door. "Jacob!," he exclaimed.

Jacob stared at him. Vampire?

He could barely look at Edward _Cullen _with a greeting face, more of surprised and hurt. Questioning. Scared.

Edward noticed, and his relief smile faded. "J-Jacob....?"

Jacob just stared at him. Why did he lie? Why didn't he tell me? Why was he trying to protect me? Jacob shuddered, blinking uneedily. Why uneedily?

"Can you sit here?," Jacob asked, motioning towards his bed.

Edward nodded and walked over, sitting down beside Jacob. "What's wrong?"

He reached out to pat Jacobs shoulder, but Jacob found himself grabbing Edwards wrist tightly only an inch away, and their faces only an inch away.

"You lied to me," he whispered.

Edward stared at him, unable to reply.

"You lied about your name, and you've been hiding all yours _and _my secrets."'

_It's time_, Edward realized. _He's starting to remember.... _

Jacob leaned back, letting go of Edwards hand and looking at the floor "I want to know who you are. I don't need to know about your family yet, but i want to know who _you _are. I want to know why sometimes, my feels like it's half missing, and why i just _feel _something else. I want to know why your always there for me. I want to know....from your lips...if you are a vampire."

Edward looked at the bed, his eyes narrowed in conflict.

"I _demand _it."

That was it. He demanded it. Edward owed his life to Jacob, he owed him the truth.

With a sigh, Edward began, "I am a vampire. My real name is Edward Mason, yet when i was adopted it got switched to Edward Cullen. When i was little, i was supposed to die because i was often sick, but then Carlisle Cullen saved me and turned me. I was his first son. But i was special. I can read people minds clearly. Anyway, more of us started to get changed and adopted, until we had this big family. After many years, you came. It was during a hunt, with me and Carlisle. We found you, just _there_, not crying at all, just sleeping in that bundle of leaves. My first instinct was to kill you; there was something about you....over powering. But Carlisle stopped me. He knew what you were: a werewolf. He put you up for adoption, and the black family took you in. They could sense you were a werewolf too, so that's why. Then, a few years after that, we moved to Forks Washington. We figured since you would be in a completely different city blocked off from us, it wouldn't matter. But we were wrong."

Jacob stared at him. So Ari Thorn wasn't lying.

Jacob realized he was trembling, but didn't bother to stop.

Edward grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I....I'm so—"

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing Edwards and Jacob's head to snap to it.

Right in the door way stood Seth and Bella(animals)

They stared at Jacob, intent.

Jacob stared back. There was this force pulling him.

Suddenly, the cat rubbed against Seth, and there was a bright blue glow.

Jacobs eyes widened.

Suddenly, everything blew up in this bright blueness, and all Jacob could see was a white-ish baby blue. It was so bright—like heaven.

Jacob felt a pain zip up his spine, and agony filled his bones and muscles. Flashes were consuming his mind. Flash after flash.

**A warmth. **

**A hand. **

**A cry. **

**A forest. **

**A coldness. **

**A breath. **

**Red eyes.**

**Fangs. **

**A table. **

**A home. **

**A warmth. **

**A fever. **

**A baseball. **

**A motorcycle. **

**A memory. **

**A talk. **

**A fight. **

**Forks High. **

**Wondering around the school.**

**Meeting Edward for the first time.**

**A heat flash. **

**Fur. **

**Werewolf. **

**Finding out Edward was a vampire for the first time. **

**Cold arms protecting me: Edward. **

**Sex at a movie. **

**Meeting Edwards family. **

**James. **

**The dance studio. **

**The note. **

**The box i put all Edwards stuff in and put in my closet.**

**Depression**

**A light in the darkness. **

**Brent. **

**Seth Clearwater's death accompanied by Bella Swans. **

**A liar. **

**Cold hands. **

**Protecting. **

**The death of Brent. **

**The Orb**

**The Memory Loss**

**Edward looking after me**

**Getting released from the hospital **

**Meeting the dog and cat and naming them Seth and Bella at the Church after finding out their death  
**

**First kiss**

**Denial of first kiss**

**Skating rink**

**Acception of love and second kiss**

**Dreams**

**The box**

**The Clothes**

**The note**

**The Book**

**Ari Thorn**

**Edward**

**The Dog, The cat**

**The Orb  
**

* * *

_**!Review!**_

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar issues!**

**OOOOOOOH AND THIS: _REBELS _NAME IS SAID LIKE: **

_**Re like Re-run and then bel like bells. **_

**Reebell  
**


	17. Guardian Angel

"So," Bella said, looking up to Seth. "You ready to do this?"

Seth nodded, his tail wagging reassuringly. "Im ready for anything if it's with you."

Bella smiled.

The two animals looked back to Jacob and Edward.

Seth winked at Edward, and Edward understood. Then, they both looked too the wide-eyes Jacob.

"I love you," Bella said to Seth.

"I love you more."

With those final words of recognition, Bella's human soul placed her hand on the back of Seth human souls neck. With her index finger and thumb, she pressed it hard.

A blue light exploded in the air, and Bella and Seth slowly started to disintegrate.

* * *

Is this heaven?, Seth thought, looking around the bright whiteness.

Bella stood beside him, glowing in the bright light. She looked like an angel.

Her smile was white and flawless, her skin shone.

A sudden booming, yet soft voice rang. _"Hello, Seth Clearwater and Bella Swan." _

Seth quickly grabbed Bella to protect her. But the voice wasn't scary.....

"_Do not worry, i am not here to threat," _the voice said.

Bella looked to Seth with pleading eyes, so Seth slowly released her—though they locked hands tightly.

"Who are you?," Seth asked.

There was a harmonized chuckle. _"Your—both of yours— Guardian Angel, who else?"_

Okay....Seth thought silently. He couldn't say this couldn't happen, after all: Vampires and werewolves and crazy half breeds.....

"How do you know you real," Bella asked, her voice trying to sound unafraid.

"_Do you think im real?_," the voice asked.

"Yes...," both Bella and Seth murmured together. They squeezed each others hands tightly.

"_I have an offer" _

"An offer?," Seth questioned, curious.

"_Yes, an Offer. Both of you are Heroes for what you have done; how hard you have faut. You are rightfully Gods, but i can give you something else. I can give you life back." _

"Life?," Bella asked.

"_Yes," _the voice agreed.

"So......," Seth murmured. "We can be Powerful Gods, or we can get our bodies back?"

"_Yes_."

Bella and Seth didn't even have to think about it. Squeezing each others hands, they said "We would like our bodies back."

It was silent, and then their was a hearty chuckled that rumbled the floating air grounds underneath them.

"_You two shall be blessed. To choose life over power, that is truly the best deed one can make." _

Bella and Seth smiled at each other.

"_Live long," _The voice said once again, _"And be sure to know there will be a special spot saved for you when you return back here to stay....." _

And together, connected by hand, the two slowly began to fade back to their home.............


	18. Im Back

I opened my eyes.

Immediately, i sat up, gasping.

"Edward!"

"Im right here," a voice whispered.

I looked down, noticing that cold, chilling hands were wrapped around me.

Edward smiled at me; reassuringly.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, and i hugged Edward tightly, sobbing. "Edward..," I cried. 'Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward..."

I was back. He was back. I remembered. Everything. I couldn't get enough of Edward. His arms. His voice. His smile. His eyes. His black eyes...

Wait. Black.

"Your hungry," i whispered.

"I needed to stay with you."

"Please," i whimpered. "You've done so much for me, i owe you my life."

"Look, i know you just remembered everything, but can you do this elsewhere?," a voice asked.

My head snapped around.

Seth. Bella.

Seth and Bella.

Human.

Seth and Bella human.

Seth and Bella human.

Seth and Bella human.

SETH AND BELLA HUMAN!

My eyes widened and more tears spilled out. "But you guys...."

Seth smiled widely. "Died? Hell no. Are spirits just had a little.....what would you say...vacation?"

Bella smiled at me. "How about god gave us back some life?"

I wanted to kiss her, but the way Seth had his hands wrapped around her made me think otherwise.

I then buried my head back in Edwards chest and sobbed more, not even believing what was happening to me.

Edward patted me on the back comfortingly.

"I c-c-c-can't b-b-believe this!"

They let me cry my eyes out for endless minutes, and i could feel radiating happiness that made me smile.

When i was done crying, i was still wrapped in Edwards arms, and Seth and Bella were announcing their leave.

"I think it's about time we move," Seth said.

"What?," i asked Moving?

Bella nodded solemnly. "Yes, we can't really go back to the house now can we? Anyway"—Bella held up her left hand, and a topaz diamond lay on her fourth finger. "We're engaged."

"When?!," I asked, surprised.

Seth grinned. "We were engaged back then, before our spirit crap. But we couldn't have the marriage (a) because of the Brent shit and (b) we didn't want to cause this catastrophe.(npov)

"When's the wedding?," Jacob asked.

"Next spring or summer. On a beach."

"That's amazing!"

"It is," Bella said, turning to Seth and kissing him on the cheek. "Now we can actually play around."

"Ewwwww!," Jacob whines playfully. "Take it to a room!"

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway," Seth said with a sigh. "I think we'll take it to Jamacia. Get a nice house that has good shade, but a very good view."

Jacob nodded. "That sounds good. I don't like it how your leaving me out in the open here, but i can't control what you do."

Seth nodded. "I'll always be there, Bro."

And that's when i realized how fast the world was moving. How mature was now.

Seth pointed to his head and winked, and then swooped Bella up bridal style, kissing her on the forehead.

Suddenly, were at Jacobs window, which was now open, letting in warm, humid air.

They both turned and smiled at him. A very heart smile. "Just give us a call if you need us."

And they were gone.

Jacob sighed, turning back to Edward.

"I missed you."

Edward kissed him with his tender lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Edwards neck, their lips locked together.

He kissed furiously, diving in again and again, their tongue tying together with love. It was so right. It felt so good. Edward was back. He was back.

His angel was back. His light, his savior.

Suddenly, Jacob pushed Edward off, his hands clenching onto his shoulder.

"You gave birth."

Edwards eyes widened momentarily, and then he nodded. "Yes."

"Is it the thing that haunts my dreams?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

It was silent as Jacob stared at the floor thinking. Then he spoke "I want to see him. My son."

Before Edward could reply, Jacob pushed him down on his bed—his arms parallel each other as they trapped Edward in.

Edward blushed. Jacob loved Edwards not-blush. "You just remembered everything five minutes and all you can think about is sex?," Edward asked.

Jacob grinned. "You didn't have sex with me when i didn't remember anything. You were scared i would break in pain—mentally and physically. My body _needs_ your touch. It's gone so long without it."

"Then shouldn't _i _be on top?" Jacob was suddenly in Edwards old place—the bottom.

Edward trapped him in, his black eyes filled with lust.

Jacob chuckled. "Maybe."

He cupped Edwards cheek. "Do you remember what i said to you? Can you repeat it?"

Edwards eyes softened.

"No matter what i say; no matter what i do; no matter what i think, don't you ever forget that my love will always be there for you. It might be small, it might be deeply hidden, .it might be not even visible to my eyes, but know my love is there," Edward whispered.

Jacob smiled. "I love you so much. Im so sorry about how fucked up i am."

"Shut up," Edward murmured, smiling crookedly. "Are you sure about this?"

Jacob could possibly not be sure of this. So much had happened to him; so many questions screamed his mind. But the touch of his lover, his savior, was a greater need.

* * *

His heart beat steadily; loud. It punctured Edwards ears; he could clear it as clearly as ever. Jacobs blood seared his skin; his hands clenched the white sheets tightly. His breath was uneven and shallow, breathless moans filled with lust and passion.

He groaned as Edward pumped his pre-cum oozing erection, his breath hitching with when each soft spot was touched.

Jacob's eyes remained gently shut, and his arms loosely placed—his hand half closed as a natural reaction of the human body.

Jacob's lips yearned for Edwards tender ones, and he was granted.

Edwards lips connected with his in a sensitive kiss, Edwards sucking on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Jacob let him nibble longer, loving the feeling, and then opened his mouth, letting Edward tongue slide in.

Edward ran over every tender spot their was, and he masterfully tickled Jacobs mouth. He knew every weakness of Jacob's body.

Their tongues tied together, endless feeling consuming them whole. Jacob's hips bucked as Edward massaged his genitals faster, letting Edwards hand run quickly up and down Jacobs erection, causing icily heated friction to form.

As Jacob felt his lower area tighten, he broke this kiss with Edward, gasping.

"Nnn Edward!," he moaned, as his body tensed and back arched. When he finished cuming, his back unarched, and he felt the sheets once more. His chest heaved up and down, his nipples screaming at Edward.

Edward stuck his glossy cum-coated fingers in his mouth sucking Jacob's beautiful taste. He felt pleasure run through him and his mind die and then re-birth.

Edward then placed his fingers on Jacob nipples—a simple brush to make a recognization.

Jacob came hard immediately, and his flushed face became redder. He moaned, urging Edward to further.

Edward smiled and tweaked Jacobs pink nipples, twirling them harshly. The numbs responded with more hardness, and they twitched underneath Edwards fingers.

Edward leaned down and sucked Jacobs left nipple, his most sensitive.

Jacob gasped, his eyes widening in pleasure and then lowering once more in lust.

"Yes," he groaned.

Edward sucked on Jacobs pink flushed nub, nibbling at the hardness. His tongue playfully coated it with saliva, drenching it with a coldness that Jacob loved. Edwards teeth tugged at the pink flesh delectably.

"Edward!," Jacob groaned shamelessly, craving threaded into his voice. "S-stop toying with me!"

"Yes master," Edward said.

Jacob groaned at 'master' biting his lip.

Jacob got himself on his elbows as he noticed Edward go down once more.

Edward kissed down Jacob's abdominal, his tongue poking at his navel and sucking on it harshly as he went down. Edward kissed down Jacobs thigh, suckling on a weak spot. Jacobs cheeks reddened as he felt tingles in his stomach.

Then Edward consumed Jacobs hard cock.

Jacob let out a breathless half scream as pleasure zipped through him. He drew his stomach in, holding it in tightly.

Edwards cold mouth ran up Jacobs lengthening cock slowly, teasing the Rosen. Then, his tongue caressed the slit, poking at it, massaging it.

Jacobs eyebrows knotted together with passion and anger. "Ngh....s-s-stop t-t-t-teasing....," he groaned.

Edward closed his eyes momentarily in amusement, and then obeyed the wishes.

As Edward sucked harder and faster, Jacob started feeling more heat then heat was making.

He groaned, bucking his hips, breath shakily entering and leaving him. His heart was thumping so quick it was like a humming in his ears; his adrenaline was rushing like a deer running away from a lion.

"I love you," he started to moan. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

His head snapped back when he felt a cum coming along, and he groaned. "I love you!"

Edward drank all the cum Jacob had to offer; it washed down his throat, and Edward recognized the rich, sweet taste of his blood, causing his eyes to roll back in his head momentarily.

When he came back, revealed in front of his eyes was an extremely horny Jacob, his legs opened wide and his fingers lightly placed above his puckering hole.

His lips were parted and eyes half lidded, lust full. His cheeks were a bright cherry, beaming.

Edward stared at him for a half-second—a long time to both of them—and his fingers started to lightly pad on the gummy, wet surface.

Jacobs hand slowly retract and his eyes watched Edward dead on.

Edward started to knead the skin around the hole, causing short moans to release from Jacobs lips.

Edward suddenly lifted up Jacob, placing each leg on one shoulder.

He then started to suck on Jacobs almost-eatable hole, overwhelmed by the pink flush that surrounded it.

His tongue slicked and jabbed at the opening, running a thick coat of saliva on it.

Jacobs body tensed again and again; tightening and then releasing repeatedly. His whole closed and reopened to, puckered and heated.

Edward knew he was ready when the skin was so soft and tender it felt like you just bite into it.

Departing from the hole, Edward unsheathed his length—one that was extremely hard and that had came on the sheets one time before.

Jacob's finger nails dug into the dirty bed sheets, waiting.

His heart was so full of joy it was unbearable. It was leaping.

Edward slid his erection in slowly, not wanting to split the teen.

But that wasn't good enough for Jacob.

Jacob, getting annoyed by the slack, took the liberty of doing it himself and slammed forward all the way to Edwards base, taking Edwards cock in fully.

Jacobs body screamed with pain, as if it was getting sliced into.

Tears brimmed his eyes and hit bit his lip, letting out a silent whimper.

He smelled more blood. He must've torn.

The torn part healed quickly, but there was still a wealthy scent of blood.

Soon, Jacobs became accustomed to the largeness, and he noticed how perfect it fit. It was as if it had been molded to git Edward.

"Y-you can movie," Jacob sad, shuddering.

"Are you sure?," Edward asked.

"Do you want to die?," Jacob asked in anger, impatient.

With that, Edward slid out almost all the way, and then pushed it back in.

"Faster," was Jacobs reply to that horrible show.

Edward remained slow moving for a little more strides, and then he started going faster. It felt so good as Edward went in and out, ramming against Jacob's prostate.

In and out. In and out.

Jacob's hips bucked, wanting more and more. His moans became louder and louder; screams.

Edwards hands started pumping Jacob's erection quickly, stroking it all the way to the base and back.

"Yes..yess...nnng....yes," Jacob moaned, his hips thrusting.

As he felt his balls tighten, signalling a cum, it all was ruined.

The door slammed open. "Hey Jacob are you al—."

Jacob and Edwards heads snapped around to see Embry and Mike Myers(his boyfriend), both who's faces were flushed deep violet—eyes wide and mouth dropped.

Embry slowly slid his hand over Mike's eyes, who looked horrified.

"We'll be leaving now....," Embry said, embarrassed as hell, as they slowly walked out the room, tripping over each others feet. The door slammed shut and Jacob and Edward listened to their hurried steps.

Edward looked back to Jacob. Jacob's eyes connected with Edwards.

Edward pulled out, and Jacob winced, then groaned in loss.

"I'm going to get on their gay asses," Jacob growled. Trust Embry and his completely-gay-not-afraid-to-show-it fag boyfriend to ruin it.

Edward smiled and kissed Jacob on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Jacob gazed at Edward with love-shot eyes, and then clasped Edwards cheeks with his hands and then forced their lips together in a fiery, burning kiss.

After the furious love-sign, they parted, their eyes still locked onto each other.

"I love you," Jacob replied.

* * *

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES**

_**!Review!**_


	19. Innocent

***!Story Start!***

* * *

Jacob groaned.

"Yes...oh god yessss....," he murmured. The 'yes' was slurred from the vampire side in him taking over. It faded into a hiss, a pleasured, snake-ish noise.

His body rung with pleasure, and he could barely suppress the feeling that had built all the way up his body to the brink.

His mind had a frenzy as blood soaked down his neck and strained his neck. It was a craving inside of him; it burned.

Jacob clenches onto Edwards beautiful Falu-red tightly, his arms tense all the way to the core.

Jacob's eyes were shut tightly, though his mouth remained open, moaning for more.

Edwards cold, delicious mouth clenched onto Jacob's neck, his fangs sunk into the skin perfectly. _That _skin.

The skin held no protest—the skin that was harder then any vampires. It was like a knife slicing through half melted butter. The skin failed to heal; the poisonous fangs had reclaimed the spot of the skin. It was his.

No, that spot was not just his. Jacob's whole _body _was his.

Edwards mind was excited; his body ecstatic.

His throat was gulping down the blood, as if he would never see it again. He was lost; gone.

This wasn't like animal blood—and even then you can't control your thirsts. This was gold; this was _air_. He needed it, or else he felt he would die.

Jacob stop feeling the agony that had scrunched up inside him and jumped when he had felt those oh-so-familiar necessities enter him again.

_Oh Edward......_, he groaned mentally. He was surprise he hadn't passed out—actually, he felt rejuvenated. Like he had just been re-awoken from a long, deep sleep.

Edward didn't reply with a sentence, neither a word. A groan of pleasure and he sucked harder.

Blood. It just kept producing in Jacobs body. It wouldn't run out.

Jacob moaned, tilting his head in an angle that forced the blood to come rushing.

That's when it happened.

Jacob's vision blurred and he gasped he felt his fangs unable to contain themselves.

"_Wow, father, seems like your back_."

"NO!," Jacob screamed. His ming felt like it had broken in half. He grabbed Edwards arm in defense and slung him into the wall, screaming for it stop.

"STOP IT! STOP! NO!" Tears leaked out of Jacob's eyes, glazing his cheeks.

His body was submersed in agony at an unbelievable height, and it was like icy raging fires roared on each of his bones and muscles. It was like a ragged, jaded knife pierced his organs, endless torture that raged inside him. His mind was splitting in half; Jacob only saw a white fog.

His airways started closing down on him, but this was different. Jacob realized he didn't need air—nor was it essential for blinking—for a long time. But it came natural to him, and he _felt _like it was essential.

It's like when you move to a new house and you have a maid. When you wake up, your so used to making your bed, you do it, even though you don't have to, since the maid will take care of it. But you still do it.

Jacob began coughing; choking. His nails that were sunken into their hands palm currently ripping the skin ripped harder, tearing it like paper. Then, his hands zapped to his mouth as he felt something coming from his system.

He coughed blood into his blood, and it _seeped _through the cracks of his hands, dripping to the floor.

His eyes were wide in horror, and he felt hot liquid leak out them. When the fluid reached Jacob's lips and he involuntary tasted it, he realized what it was.

It mixed perfectly with the coppery taste of the substance that was getting bellowed out;

blood.

Jacob was crying blood.

"_Your body really can't control itself when im around, can it?,"_ the voice mocked. _"How weak; pathetic. A waste of my time."_

With those words the excruciating pain drifted away into the fog. Jacob fell, his legs scrunched against his chest and arms wrapped around him—the nails digging into the skin again.

His body trembled, lost in a cold sweat. His eyes remained open, unblinking; petrified. His lips moved in whispers; silent whispers of insanity.

His body rocked back and forth, shuddering endlessly.

"No...no....no...."

Edward watched him in horror, unable to speak. His body was frozen to the core.

"We'll don't fucking stand there!"

Edwards head snapped around to see Sam Uley standing in the door way, growling with anger. "HELP HIM!," he yelled ravingly "YOU'RE HIS PROTECTOR DAMMIT!"

That seemed to snap Edward out of his frozen trance, and he quickly picked up the shaking-like-mad Rosen, setting him on his bed. In an instant, Edward had gone to the bathroom and came back with towels. He set one them beside Jacob's mouth. He took an extremely soft dark colored one and brushed it against Jacobs skin softly, wiping away the blood rivers. They kept reforming, as if to mock him.

Edward could barely take in the grotesque sight. His hunger was under control—how could it not be?— thankfully, but the blood that was perspiring from Jacob made him sick.

It made him want to scream.

When the blood finally stopped forming, ignoring the main-alpha, Edward turned to the wall. He clenched his face tightly, shutting his eyes deeply. He let out a silent scream of agony.

When he was done, he turned back to the rambling, nearly-mad Jacob.

Edward some him give a violent shudder when he reached out to pet Jacob's head reassuringly.

In instinct to Jacob's reaction, Edward immediately pulled his hand back, not wanting to hurt the teen anymore then he had. Always had.......

Jacob reached out was like a whiplash. His hand clenched Edward's wrist as fast as a lightning bolt; it sent chills up Edwards dead arm.

With the same speed, Edward was forced to his knees with a extremely severe tug.

Edwards bright, intelligent honey eyes came in collision deep, endless, hurt-packed, agony-filled, frightened swirling crimson.

In the most odd voice Edward had ever heard in his one-hundred-and-nine years living on this planet

_Hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Edward didn't understand it; he didn't get it. A hiss? But the way Jacob's eyes gleamed, they way his lips had moved to form 'word_s_' he could tell it had to be _something_. A sentence of some sort directed to him.

But Edward only heard a hiss.

Suddenly, Jacob's body tensed like a scared ally black cat, and Jacob's face contorted in afflict. Then, Jacob's body became limp, and Jacob's eyes closed—his face relaxing to a gently angelic expression. Innocent.

_Innocent...._

* * *

My life is fucked.

I know this.

Because it's kind of obvious if you think about it.

First of all, i dated a vampire while i was a werewolf. _Then _i let him _poison _my stupid ass, and now im a fucking 'Rosen' or whatever.....And now i find out i have a damned _baby!_ And that damned just isn't in anger!

I stared at the wall from the couch, my head in Edward's lap. I was grumpy, if you couldn't tell.

Billy was in his chair, Seth and Bella on the floor, and the rest of the gang in random places. Just not on our couch—mine and Edwards. That couch was special to us and _only _us.

Of course, Seth and Bella _had _to come back. Obviously, they would notice Seth if he turned into his werewolf form, so it was like something that _had _to be done? Yeah.

We let it down gently. You know, with the question: "What would you do if someone had supposedly died, but didn't die?"

That's usually the best way to go. It was, apparently. They ended up sobbing—kind of. Then they asked questions—which they _most likely_(not like i know) were just half-lies.

Then there was the blow.

The marriage. The move.

That's why im kind of glaring. Why can't they get it?

Seth needs to build a life! A family!

Not that i know where he's going to get the money from......

If i could get why, just waking up form being locked up in the back of my mind, then i think they could.

"You can't just leave....we _need _you," Jared said.

"Like i said," Seth said, irritation ringing through his voice, "I'll be there if anything serious goes wrong! It's not like you need me, you seem to have enough!"

It became silent once again.

"We have no right to keep Seth here," Sam said with his authority voice.

Many growls rang through the air, and finally i snapped.

Sitting up, i yelled, "Will you _shut up_?!?!??!You have no fucking authority to say that Seth and Bella can't go leave a peaceful life! What even gives you the _idea _that you can control him?! Do you even care about him?!"

Silence rang, and i growled in anger. Lowering my tone, i said, "Remember the last time you tried to control someone life? And look at him now."

I flomped back down to Edwards lap, closing my eyes, just wanting to sleep.

* * *

Lets go through a preview of where i stand right now.

Currently, i know I'm half-werewolf-half-vampire, and that i have a child, and that im dating Edward Mason Cullen once again.

I do not know the name of my son, and Edward refuses to tell me.

I doubt highly that Edward knows fully about what's going on with me.

But i think we _both _know that this Volturi—i read about it in 'the bool' and confirmed it with Edward—is after me.

_Apparently, _the Volturi are the ones who bring 'peace and authority' among the vampire race. They don't seem so peaceful, really. Apparently, they will 'obliterate' anything that threatens exposure to the human race. That definitely says 'please come in and have some tea and cookies!'

Not. Funny.

I know that i can see the future. The definite future. I can also see the past. My past, others past.

The curse mark on my neck is fully reborn again, and it's just like when i was dating that ultimate _bastard _Brent; A black line around my neck, following down my upped chest to where they stopped above the nipples, forming a small line above them. That the end for the front. Down my back, the two lines reach all the way down my back and then wrap around my thighs.

Is this what a vampires poison really does to a werewolf?

It's scary, and I'm kinda afraid.

But i don't regret it. Not one bit.

All i know about my son is what he is: a Liir.(A/N: Like Lure or Leer—you choose)

There's only a select couple of them, and they range _back_.

Liir, like regular vampire babies, eat through the stomach's of their the male vampire. That, or they get bitten by another Liir, which would cause either (a) slow death(the more probably cause) or (b) a slave(known as Half-Liir) that obeys the official Liir with Liir powers.

Liir have a never-ending lust for blood, and there power will never die.

Liir are two bodies living in one soul, and they actually _separate _when they see any part that is connected to their werewolf side—who the Liir will immediately murder. The Liir will only partner with their other half.

Liir are still to this day hunted down by the Volturi

Liir and Half-Liir's band together in large cities so they can tease the human race and learn about them.

Most Liir our power hungry and want to destroy every race except theirs.

I noticed a few things wrong and disturbing about this information.

One was: It's first instinct is to kill me when it see's me.

Two was: My son is power hungry and wants to white-out many races just for blood and self-satisfaction.

Three: My Liir hadn't killed Edward

Four: I had technically two sons

Five: They were hunted by the Volturi, just like me.

But the most thing that disturbed Jacob was this:

He wanted to protect his Liir, his......son.

* * *

"I hate you!," Sebastian screamed as his shut his eyes tightly. Pain racked his body; explicit, excruciating pain.

"Stop dammit! Stop hurting me!"

Rebel ignored him completely. He loved the feel of Sebastian's pain; it showed Sebastian was there. He wasn't alone.

God, Rebel thought bitterly, I sound so stupid.

But there was something else. His father.

Pity.

Rebel hated it. How dare his father pity _**him**_! Sebastian and Rebel should be pitying _him! _

He acted like he cared, when he didn't. Like he wanted to see us, when he was only interested in other father.

Rebel felt like snapping someone spine, which to Sebastian felt a lot like the real thing.

Rebel already a hate for his father, just of natural instinct.

He only loved Sebastian, only his source.

* * *

"Katrina," Altair whispered, kneeling down to her in front of the girls desk. "It's time to go."

"Shut up before i kill you" was Naiki's evil reply. Naiki was not one who liked people talking to _her _source.

"You'd have to get through me first," Cebe said, wrapping his arms around Altair's waist and letting his head rest on Altair's shoulder.

Naiki hissed; a very powerful hiss.

"We're hunting today; a feast actually. The wanted-one's—shit, can we just call him fucking Rosen?! The _Rosen _has just regained his memory back, so we're going to celebrate," Cebe said as he forced Altair to walk away from the desk.

Altair just sighed and complied, feeling tired.

* * *

The next few days went by quick. Jacob realized that Edward wasn't reading his mind, and it annoyed it to no end.

A replay of the incident would be needed:

**

* * *

**

***Flashback***

"Edward, for that last damn time, I'm telling you it's fucking annoying now a day!," I yelled, storming through the kitchen, on a rage.

Edward followed after me, a set expression on his face. "I'm not going to intrude in your personal—"

"Okay, Edward, answer me _this_! Im captured by the Volturi and i try to contact you but _you don't want to intrude on my personal thoughts_," I hissed angrily. I was not in the mood, right now, i just wanted to be calm and collected.

Edward obviously thought about it, you could tell by the look on his face. Finally he sighed. "Are you _sure_?," he asked.

"Yes," i replied easily, finally able to feel like i can relax. " And if i want you to stop, I'll tell you, now won't i?"

"Yes...."

_I thought you were the clever one_

"That was before i met you," Edward said, a smirked graining his lips.

Jacob grinned wide, relaxing his shoulders.

_Thanks for the compliment_

"Your welcome."

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

So, now Edward tuned in on Jacob's thoughts—unless Jacob warned him to stop mentally.

But that usually wasn't the case.

Jacob felt cripple; a nuisance.

He got attacks about three times a week, and dreams haunted him every night—when he actually _slept_.

Jacob would stay up all day and night, trying to learn, trying to map. It didn't work out that well, but he felt better.

Jacob often found himself wrapped in Edwards arms at night, and Edward would tell Jacob about his family members and friends. And if Jacob was lucky, he could actually _see _them.

It was slightly frightening, yet it was thrilling; an adventure to an unknown territory.

To see them hunt was Jacob's favorite part. He didn't tell Edward that, of course, and he kept it hidden in his mind. He wasn't a mad man, anyway.

Jacob realized that he only had one source of _vampire _nutrience, and that was Edward. Edward flat out _demanded _that Jacob never bite himself for blood—finding this out one night when Jacob had gone to the bathroom after receiving a vision of a forest and a baby's cry.

He had slapped Jacob's arm immediately away from his mouth(which reformed in a hear beat) and pushed his arm to Jacob's mouth. Jacob, already delusional, complied.

Ever since then, Edward was his life.

Jacob had helped Seth pack one day, and then, the next day, the engaged couple was gone.

Jacob felt pissed at himself, mostly because he forgot to say bye the night before.

He hadn't expected them to go so fast.

He only knew when he woke up with a dream about a suitcase rack and the sound of a plane engine.

When he ran there with Edward(yes ran), the plane was right there in the sky, just above them, flying south-east.

Jacob had taken out a street like in anger, and he also had mind-blowing sex that night.

Jacob didn't know what island they would go to, but he suspected Jamaica. He was sure Bella would feel bad about them leaving without complete notice and send them a post card or email.

God bless Bella, Jacob had thought with a smile.

Jacob and Edward often went out on coffee and library dates, just like the old days.

But, just when Jacob was going through the days, he heard Edward say the most revolting thing to him ever.

"Isn't it your birthday Monday?"

* * *

He he he, cliff hanger double!

No, i haven't forgotten about Rebel!

The reason why im doing frilly crap is to make it seems like im not trying to rush it!

Im changing Jacob's birthday to: November 3 !

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES **

_**!Review!**_

Have fun and criticize my work if you like, i know i make a lot of mistakes! Opinions you think are facts are welcome to!(part of the criticize family)  
I WOULD like it if you were nice though.....Wilson, your like i awesome with complimenting me with the long reviews!

WHEN IM FINISHED WRITING THIS TRILOGY, I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT ALL CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**!Review!**__**!Review!**__**!Review!**_ _**DOOOOO IIIIIIIIT**__**!**__**!Review!**_


	20. Known

**Known**

* * *

I slammed the door shut, blocking off Edward.

Through my heated rush of anger, I screamed: "GO TO HELL!" and then flopped down on my bed, sizzling.

It was at times like these when I wished everything could be perfect again.

Actually, everything _was _perfect.

Edward was still wonderful and holly, the perfect angel; i was still evil and demonic, the monster. But that Cullen...ooh that Cullen...

Oh-so-pale-Edward had wanted to take me to _Africa _for my birthday.

Africa! Can you even believe that?!

Who goes to damn Africa for their nineteenth birthday!?

Is my birthday even this Monday?! Saying how i was fucking adopted, who would know?!

Okay, i need to calm down. Really. Of course my Birthday is this Monday. Of course.....

Anyway, what's running through _your _head right now?

Why did i not make such a big idea about the adoption issue?

Well, Billy had took me in and cared for me; loved me. He put clothes on my back and he taught be right from wrong. He gave me a good home with a nice foundation.

_That _is what a parent it. So, adoption? Not a real bigy. And really, im practically an alfa wolf. There's only one alfa in a pack. Of course there was something wrong with me. It was obvious, if you _really _squint your eyes, twist your head around twice and squint your eyes more.

Anyway, back to me—everything's about me right? EDWARD SEEMS TO THINK THAT!

Why can't Edward just stop being a dick-head for once and realize how much i owe _him_?!

I don't know where i would be without Edward. I would be so clueless...so empty.

I would be horrible.

Finally, i sighed. I need to talk to Ari—my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather or something.

Ari has been my own little information book—not really. He doesn't tell me anything. Riddles mostly. Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _riddles....

But i have conjured a question i really hope he would answer—and if he doesn't im chucking this book.

I pulled the book from underneath my bed and opened it to the harry-potter page.

That's what i call it.

I like Harry Potter. Daniel Radcliff is _hot!_

Though sadly, he has nothing on Edward. Edward is to hot for even _me_.

And im steaming.

Tsssss.

I grabbed a pen—ball point(best kind; expensive as shit though!)—and began writing in my sloppy hand writing(Edward's writing skills could never rub off on me....):

_If the Liir are supposed to kill the Rosen, Why aren't you dead?_

I waited for the anser—shit, just give me a fucking answer! It's not that hard!—but none came.

Answers _always _came, even if they didn't answer anything.

Instead, there was a dot.

A crimson dot?

I raised an eyebrow, squinting at the dot. My nose scrunched as a familiar scent filled my nostrils.

As the spot became bigger, i didn't need to squint my eyes, though i still did.

The spot grew and grew. And soon, it wasn't a spot anymore. The crease formed in the center of the pages were suddenly dark red and kind of pruny.

I finally realized what the color was;

Blood.

My eyes widened; Blood was not good. It never was. Unless it's Edwards blood in my mouth it would never be a good thing. And Edwards blood in my mouth isn't even a good thing!

But that spot grew larger and larger; consuming the whole two pages.

And then, it was just red pages.

I pressed my middle finger—a random finger really—against the paper.

It was wet.

When i pulled back and looked at my finger, the red color— only brighter for some unknown reason— was on my finger tip.

The book fell to the ground or the bed; it made a thump.

I was too speechless to do anything.

Ari Thorn had died.

......................

Great, i thought, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

Now im crying.

The world is so damn wonderful isn't it?!

Why do i even believe in God anymore.....god hates me so much.

Hmm....maybe it's because i stopped going to church...

Wait, did i even go to church?!

Okay, new goal.

Go to church!

Oh wait, how bout i go to church in fucking AFRICA?!?!?!

........................

I sighed, banging my head against the wall.

Im so full of myself....

I should've cared more.

Now i just feel like a total asshole.

But it's to late for that.

It's not like Ari's going to magically come back.

His son probably killed him.

Damn.

Im going to fucking murder his son.

I'll track him to the ends of the Earth and beat the shit out of him and then kill him for that damn bastard he is....

Is that going to happen to me?

What happened to Ari....do i await that same fate?

Yes? No?

Great, im talking to myself.

No im not, im thinking to myself.

I think i should go back out to Edward.

I maybe got too mad at him....

........................

* * *

A/N: Im trying to get back to first person like i did in Foggy and Rainy xD

* * *

*Ed's POV*

The door slammed only centimeters away from his face.

"GO TO HELL!"

Edward didn't move for the next few moments, then sighed, shaking his head.

He turned and walked back into the Kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

"Nice job, Parasite," Sam said, obviously annoyed.

Life was so much easier when people were raging around houses slamming doors.

Sam enjoyed easy lives. But he never got one.

Well, now it was _slightly _easier.

If you subtract Jacob's matters and Seth's matters, and you add the matter on the new contract formed only three days ago, then that's a good life.

But you can't subtract Jacob's matters or Seth's so the part about the contract barely evens it out.

Seth has left—didn't even say word. Just left with Bella, and he tries his best to ignore Paul down in Jamaica.

Seth, only being 17(A/N: I raised his age for sweet 'ol Bella!) Sam had no clue how Seth was making a life.

Word has it that the damn leeches gave them a house and foundation.

Sam still couldn't see how those two loved those damn demonic pieces of shit.....Anyway, in the latest conversation with Seth, which was confirmed by Bella's post card, Seth will be working as Life Guard and Bella would be an animal specialist. Bella had college; Seth had swim trunks.

The world was so wonderful!

Edward glared at Sam, obviously not wanting the mocking sarcasm.

Sam glared back. "Africa? Really? Are you that _damn stupid _that you really think Jacob—a person you _know _doesn't like present, or even special events over himself— actually wants to go to _Af. Ri. Ca?!_"

A low grow came from Edwards throat. "_I _do not want to take him to Africa you flee-bag! But unfortunately, my sister has already booked the hotel, the activities, and the band!"

"How long is this trip anyway?!"

"It's a day in a half, idiot. We got up there on Monday morning; that day, we go horseback riding to the waterfalls and we swim in the pools—final event: hotsprings. That night we eat dinner on the beach listening to Jason Mraz privately sing to us. The next day i let him go through his presents and he gets a massage on the beach."

"A _massage?!_"

Edward nodded, slightly annoyed at hearing a repeat of himself. " That's the only thing i ordered for him. Jacob's going through an extremely hard time right now. He needs it. Especially when he gets back. Then he meets his son."

"You mean the son that can possibly _kill him_?"

'Why the hell did Carlisle insist on telling this mut everything?,' Edward thought bitterly. "Yes, but i doubt he will."

"Sure."

It was silent for a while.

Edward's nose perked up at the smell of blood. But it was old. Very old. He wasn't even sure it was blood.

He ignored it mostly; saying how he couldn't leave Jacob for the 'go to hell' speech, he decided just to stay out of his mind. That's the least he could do.

Finally, after many minutes of silence, there was a whisper.

"Edward..."

Edward was immediately to the door, his hand on the handle. But a hand was over his hand.

Edward stared into the eyes of Sam Uley.

It was silent, and then.

"_You know what needs to be done."_ Sam was gone not less then a moment later, leaving Edwards mind tugging in all directions.

Edward opened the door and walked in to see Jacob on the bed, an apologetic grin on his face.

Jacob pat a spot on his bed beside him, motioning for Edward to sit there.

Edward was there.

"Im sorry," Jacob said. "I didn't mean to burst out like that...."

Edward nodded. "I know. Im sorry too. I know how much you hate non repayable attention. You feel like it's pity right?"

Jacob nodded. "Y-yeah....but still...we're in this together. I can't just blow up at you because you offered a trip to Africa."

Edward nodded once again. "Yes well...." Edward looked at the floor, trying to find words. "I know you don't want to go...but i have something to offer you..."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Edward chewed on his lip. If he said this, he couldn't take it back.

But he had to say it.

Looking back up to Jacob with determination, he said. "I'll take you hunting."

Jacob's eyes shot open wide, his mouth almost his the floor .

"Y-y-you mean—."

Edward nodded.

" Yes Jacob, I'll show you how i hunt."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Edward, the vampire leaned against it, sighing deeply.

He felt Jacob's radiating excitement, and Edward couldn't help but be glad that his master was glad.

But....

"So you did it?," Sam asked.

Edward nodded, closing his eyes.

Sam grinned. "That's the bastard parasite i know."

_Damn you Sam Uley for knowing to much about us......._

* * *

"Are you ready to go?," Edward asked.

Jacob grinned, slinging my black pack over his shoulder. "I'm so ready you wouldn't even believe it."

'Oh i can believe it...,' Edward thought, to putting his back pack over his shoulder.

The two were going to run there way to Africa, it would be less time.

They were in the back yard right now.

Jacob had already said by to the pack and Billy(which he gave no clue of his realization of the adoption matters too) Jacob was slightly reluctant to leave as he realized Billy had come down with a bad fit of coughs, but Billy had literally ordered him to go.

So there they were, in that back yard.

Jacob looked to Edward, smirking.

"How bout...." he paused, grinning wider. "We race?"

An immediate crooked grin crossed Edwards face. "You think your faster then me?"

Jacob cupped Edwards cheek. "Honey, I _know _im faster then you."

Edwards smile became wider and he looked fondly to the forest. Jacobs hand left Edwards cheek and he too looked.

"One," he whispered.

"Two," Edward continued.

"THREE!"

..............................

Blurs of color formed in Jacob's eyes as he ran. They were running across the whole country to reach Africa.

They both had taken different paths; Edward north half of the US, Jacob South.

Edward would head a declining south to Florida while Jacob ran a strait line to there.

Jacob was running so fast; he was in his wolf form—blocking out all voices—he couldn't get distracted now could he?

Only minutes later was he met by blueness. Endless blueness. His feet were zipping across the water so fast there wasn't any sound of it.

He smiles, leaning down to try to go faster. Then, land reclaimed his feet again.

Jacob knew where he was staying for the next two days.

It was strait in his vision. His hand would just—

_SLAP!_

The sound rang through Jacobs ears. Jacob looked up to see Edward.

And Edwards hand.....was on top of Jacobs.

Jacob had won.

"YES!," Jacob exclaimed. "WHO'S THE FASTEST NOW!"

Edward smiled, chuckling. "I guess you are, Jacob honey."

Jacob jumped on Edward—who grabbed him easily, holding him up— and smashed his lips against Jacobs.

They made out for many seconds, Jacob's stomach tingling with excitement.

Then, when they parted, it was all smiles.

"Im hungry," Jacob whispered finally, breaking the silence between them.

Edward chuckles softly. "There's food."

* * *

Jacob, belly full from all the fruit and sea food he had consumed only moments later, was ready to ride.

Edward had already gone to their private room and set down their bags, so everything was good.

Jacob had a water bottle. That's all he needed.

The people here were nice and welcoming, and Jacob understood their language perfectly.

Oddly enough, he hadn't ever looked nor studied nor heard their language before. Jacob was good like that, he guessed.

So now, Jacob found himself on a horse.

The horse's name was Naara. Edwards was Maara.

They were sisters, apparently.

Naara was chocolate brown with the same colored eyes. She took in immediate liking to Jacob.

Edward's was of the same color, but was slightly shorter by a centimeter or so. But his tried to run away., causing Jacob to laugh. It ran to Jacob, and Jacob comforted it, saying that Edward wasn't as bad as he looked.

Edward glared at him, causing Jacob to grin.

Once Edward got on the horse, they were riding.

* * *

When the two reached the largest waterfall, they released the horses. Jacob, already being naturally good with animals, ordered them to go back to the site.

They did.

Edward and Jacob walked around in the forest surrounding the waterfall, hands connected.

"It's such a pretty day," Jacob whispered as sun gleamed through the trees onto his face.

He glowed when it hit his face, but Edward sparkled.

Jacob leaned into Edward, and Edward wrapped his arms around him, not minding one bit.

They walked and walked, barely speaking.

There was no need to. The radiating pleasure of just _being _there in each others arms was perfect.

Just right, actually.

It was starting to get dark when Jacob decided to do something fun.

He pulled Edward do the edge of the cliff.

"Me and my friends used to do this all the time," he whispered, examining the water for any pointed opjects. "Though we did on a cliff and not a waterfall."

"You know," Edward said, "If there's something down there that can rip me apart limb from limb, and then miraculously theres a fire, im dead."

Jacob pulled Edward into a tight embrace. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Edward smiled crookedly. "Perfectly fine."

And then, their lips connected and they fell back—strait into the water fall.

* * *

Jacob and Edward lay on the beachy ground, listening to the waterfall.

They remained wrapped into each others embraced.

Jacob laid his head on Edwards stomach as Edward stroked his hair softly.

"I love you so much," Edward whispered. "So much."

"Stop," Jacob hushed him quickly. "You need to stop seeing me cry."

"Don't be silly Jacob. I love you, I'll repeat it again and again until you scream for it to stop."

Jacob chuckled.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Jacob snuggled deeper into Edwards chest, blinking, and then feeling tired.

He hmmed, closing his eyes. "I love you."

* * *

Jacob awoke with a start.

By the way the stars were lined, he realized it was only a few minutes after midnight.

He had maybe gotten in hour or so of nap time.

"Welcome back to earth," Edward whispered to him, and Jacob felt another caress of his hair.

Jacob hmmed and pleasure and then sat up, propping himself off of Edward body.

"Hunting," he whispered quietly.

"I know," Edward replied. He doubted Jacob would forget.

* * *

Edward took Jacob into the woods. Jacob wasn't at all scared.

He sucked down his water, and then, not knowing where to put it, just littered it somewhere.

Something would eat it sooner or later.

Edward held onto Jacobs hand, and Jacob was slightly relieved, even though he wasn't scared in the first place.

He liked forests. He had apparently been born and left in one, and he often searched through forests with the pack.

"There's an over population of lion here, so we're hunting those," Edward informed Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "Right."

They walked and walked, and then Edward stopped. Froze. Completely. He let go of Jacobs hand, and told him not to make a sound.

Jacob complied.

He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. Excitement.

He watched Edward thouroughly, waiting for Edward to make his next move.

But Jacob was distracted by a blur beside him.

Through a burst of Transformation, Jacob was following the lion.

_**Please tell me you are not going to kill that thing in your werewolf form, **_he heard Embry murmur. It was quite sketchy, but Jacob could make it out.

Jacob grinned, blocking it out. He blocked everything out. Edward. His pack. The bugs.

His eyes were set for the lion, and only the lion. He followed it, but he was deciding to go slow. Play with his food.

The lion roared, it's feet padded against the ground as it ran.

Jacob's heart suddenly stopped beating to him; he didn't need to breathe; didn't need think.

No pain filled him. No worry. No known emotion.

He was hungry. Starving. That was it.

Jacob's eyes shook with excitement, and he felt his mouth open wide as the lion was only a centimeter aw—

_**JACOB!**_

Jacob fell to the ground. The lion got away.

Jacob lay there, in his human form, eyes wide.

Then, anger boiled up inside him.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Numerous replies filled his head.

_**Jacob come back! **_

_**We need you!**_

_**Billy—something's wrong with Billy!**_

_**JACOB!**_

Slow down!, Jacob thought. What's going on?

_**GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE JACOB! BILLY JUST HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! **_

Jacob's eyes widened.

Edward was already picking him up and forcing him to run, having read the situation from Jacob's mind.

Things were not going well.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading! Next chapter coming out tonight. Maybe in an hour or so. **Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES. DEAL. WITH. IT! **

lol. Cya soon! ^_-


	21. Dried Tears

**Dried Tears**

* * *

Jacob burst into the hospital, Edward behind him.

Jacob had to restrain himself from going particularly _mad_; he couldn't use speed. He had to act normal.

"Where is he?!," he asked the front desk lady loudly, who either stared at him in horror or amazement of his beauty.

"W-who...?," she asked, almost scared to speak to the fuming teen.

"BILLY BLACK! WHAT FUCKING ROOM IS HE IN!?!??"

But the woman had no need to reply. Jacob saw Embry by a door with his boyfriend.

In a flash, Jacob was there, pushing through the pack.

"Get the fuck out of my way!," he screeched.

A path formed for him, where he saw Billy lying on a bed, all these wires stuck to him and in light blue hospital attire.

He was awake. Oh thank god he was awake.

Jacob fell to his knees in front of Billy's bed, tears already streaming down his eyes.

"Oh god..fucking..this is all my fault!," he choked out.

He couldn't be strong in front of this sick man. Not right now.

Billy patted Jacob's head slowly. "It's okay Jacob," he whispered. "Im strong remember?"

Jacob sobbed. "Im so sorry Billy...im so sorry...this is all my fault....im so sorry...."

What if Jacob had been there? What if he told Billy to go to the hospital? What if Jacob hadn't been so down right _stupid_?!

After many moments of Jacob's sobbing, Billy asked the others to leave the room.

They left, and the door closed behind them, leaving only Jacob and Billy.

"Jacob, get a hold of yourself," Billy ordered in the strongest voice he could muster.

After many moments, Jacob collected himself, and he looked into Billy's eyes once again.

"_I'm old_," Billy said with exaggeration. He grinned, and despite himself, Jacob grinned too. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he wiped them away quickly.

"Now look here Jacob, im not going to live much longer. Im not who i used to be."

Jacob shook his head. "Don't say stupid things like that dad. Don't. You're going to live."

Billy chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Jacob, I'm not. I have to tell you something before i go," He whispered softly.

"I know," Jacob said abruptly. "I know your not my biological father."

Billy raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Actually, i wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that the key to the beer cellar beneath the house is under the toaster."

Jacob stared at him, and then blushed. "Oh...s-sorry..."

"But what you said was true," Billy patched up. "I adopted you."

"You have been the perfect dad to me. I wouldn't want anyone else. To me, you _are _my biological father."

Billy began to chuckle, but it ended with scratchy coughs.

Jacob's mind became frantic and he was about to yell for a doctor, but Billy stopped him.

"I'm fine, Jake, I'm fine....Jesus, can't you let in old man rest?"

It was silent.

"Anyway," Billy began huskily again. "I know what's going on in your life, i know what your becoming. I know you have a son, and i know your being tracked. And i also no how much Edward loves you."

Jacobs eyes gleamed with tears. "Your wasting your strength Billy," he whispered. "Stop talking."

Billy shook his head, and he leaned back into the bed, his eyes falling upon ceiling.

"I'm glad...that i was able to spend this time with you Jacob. I love you."

Suddenly, the room was ringing with coughs.

And then, blood was flying out Billy's mouth.

"DOCTOR!," Jacob screamed, running out the door into the hallway.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

Jacob sat wrapped in Edwards arms on a waiting bench, along with the pack.

No one was really paying attention to Edward.

Jacob clung onto Edward tightly, dried tears crusted on his cheeks.

Then, the doctor came out and in front of them.

Jacob immediately sat up, along with the other members of the waiting family.

The doctor held onto his clip board tightly, with the most pitiful and sorrowed filled expression on his face.

"Im sorry," he whispered.

Jacob immediately broke up. He collapsed into Edwards arms, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Billy Black had died.

* * *

What's with all the damn deaths?!?!??!?!

Well, here's the chapter!

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES!**

Oh, and i did have Billy's death planned! T_T, im so evil right?


	22. Blood Penne

* * *

**Shortie: Blood Penne**

* * *

"So why didn't you do it?," Rebel asked, leaning on Carlisle's door.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him. "Do what?"

Rebel smirked wide. "Why didn't you change my father when you saw him in the woods?"

Carlisle stared at him for a long moment, and the looked back down to the book in his hands. He fumbled with it, thinking thoroughly.

"Why should i change someone practically perfectly healthy when i can send him to a place where he is surrounded by his own kin?"

Rebel burst out laughing, holding onto the door for the support. "That's hilarious. You wanted to, didn't you? Change him or kill him right? Dad wanted to didn't he? He tried to attach him right? But you stopped him. Because your so _kind_ But really, you just wanted to kill him."

Carlisle shot a sharp glare towards the Liir. "You are assuming things you know nothing about."

"You really think i don't know what happened?," Rebel whispered, suddenly only inches away from Carlisle's ear.

Carlisle stared at the book , eyes wide with surprisement. He hadn't even felt Rebel move.

Sighing, Carlisle narrowed his eyes and set the book back on the book shelf, not replying.

Rebel rolled his eyes and Sat on Carlisle's desk.

"Do you know what just happened?," he asked.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Just happened?"

"Yes, about two seconds ago, Jacob's adoptive guardian lost his life."

Carlisle's eyes shot open wide.

His pocket buzzed. He took out his self phone and opened the sent text message.

'Billy Black has just died'

It was Edwards text message, and none came after that.

Carlisle's phone slipped out of his hand, and he was running towards the hospital.

Rebel leaned his head back, smirking with joy.

Death, Death, Death.

It's wonderful, yes it is.

Death, Death, Death.

It's wonderful, yes it is.

Death, Death, Death.

It's wonderful, yes it is.

Rebel leaned off the desk, and began walking in the halls, chanting those lines over and over.

**Will you shut up?**

Rebel smirked, opening the refrigerator.

No. Are you hungry?

**What are you making?**

Whatever you want, Rebel replied. Esme brings home so much food it's like she's a professional chef.

**Pasta.**

What kind?

**Penne **

Blood?

**Your disgusting**

It's a simple question.

**......Yes. **

And with that, Rebel began making blood pasta.

He took out a bag and poured it in the pan, using it as water.

This blood was not human; lion blood. Lion blood was the best animal blood for Penne.

He set the blood to a simmering boil, and then slid the pasta in.

Rebel and Sebastian could now frequently shift, and Rebel was always the one who cooked, if Sebastian had too.

It was odd to see Rebel out and about though; he didn't like coming out. He only came out for blood.

But Rebel was happy today; Death in the fake family. Wonderful.

Rebel stirred the pasta with a wooden spoon, and when it was ready poured the pasta into a bowl.

The penne was bright red, as it had absorbed all the blood.

Pasta reacted that way to blood, kind of odd.

Rebel grabbed a fork and began digging into the food.

He chewed and savored each piece of pasta that entered his mouth, and then gulped it down.

Blood was always good. Pasta was always good too.

**Hey Rebel?**

Yes?

**Do you think it's normal to want to kill vampires for blood? **

It's right to kill anyone for blood. Vampires aren't an exception.

**Oh, okay....uhmm...Rebel?**

Yes?

**I..i want to feel it. To feel pain**.

Rebel smirked, setting down the empty bowl.

Have you become that accustomed to it that you yearn for it?

Sebastian blushed a deep shade of red with embarrassment, and then growled, **Go to hell you sadistic bastard**.

Ahh, we won't have that now. With a tweak of his finger, Sebastian cried out in pain as a sharp pain twinged his leg. It felt like it had broken.

Rebel....

**Shhh**

* * *

Edward carried Jacob home.

Jacob stared at spot in front of him, his mouth parted. His eyes showed no emotion.

But Jacob's hands held tightly on Edwards jacket, and he was scared if he let go, his life would do the same.

Edward was only half way to the house when Jacob said something.

Edward looked down.

'I want to see him...' Jacob's eyes stared back to Edwards; Edward had to do what Jacob told him.

Jacob had to see his son.

* * *

SHORTIE!!!!! WOOOO!!!!!!! lol, im comming out with chapter like whatever comes out with stuff fast!

Wildfire, i guess xD

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES! **

You have NO idea how long I've been waiting to type their meeting!

Well, it's most likely that you'll have to wait to read the next part xD

Hehehe.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	23. New

Rebel....what is this feeling...?

Rebel failed to reply.

Sebastian clenched onto his head harder. It was pounding. Restless pounding. Endless pounding.

Visions. People. Non-human people. Pounding.

He's close. He's here.

Get away. Rosalie. Jasper.

Go. Emmett. Esme.

Leave. Carlisle. Fish in fish tank.

All of you need to get away. I'm going to..

**Shut up**

Go. Leave. Please.

Sebastian's voice wasn't working; neither was his body.

They were all right there. In the family room.

He couldn't talk. He couldn't warn. He needed to warn. They had to get away.

Before.......

He's here.

* * *

Jacob stood at the Cullen manor door. His heart was pounding; he was woozy.

What was this feeling boiling inside him. Tearing him up?

He wanted to burst. It was like something needed to get out, and it was going to soon..

He was going to burst.

His adrenaline was picking up; it was high. His heart beat like a humming bird; it hurt.

His head was foggy as a mirror after a bath.

What could he see?

He saw something. But what was it?

Figures.

Numerous figures.

Shaded. Black. Impossible to make out the features.

Jacob wasn't scared.

He had to do this. For Edward. For Billy. For Ari.

For himself.

"Edward....," Jacob murmured. It was barely a whisper; it was less than it. It was so small it would be undetectable if Edward wasn't so used to hearing Jacob talk low.

Jake's voice held heavy emotions. So heavy they were pinning him down.

Jacob's trembling hand gripped the door knob tightly.

It was cold.

Jacob felt a rush of dizziness, and he almost fell over. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't think.

His body was going against him.

Because there was something inside him controlling him; wanting to get released; needing to get set free.

It needed out.

And it knew it was going to get it soon.

"Jacob you don't need to do this."

"Shut up." The words were cold as ice; Jacob wondered if they were his words.

They were so angry, so...demonic.

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he gripped the door knob tighter.

Open it, his mind hissed.

But what if he opened it? What would happen then?

Death.

Like Ari....like all those other Rosen that got killed just for making love with the so wrong, yet so right person. Because they loved, they died.....

"You don't have to do this." It was right into his ear. The breath was cold, icy. Chilling.

Jacob blinked, and he felt like crying.

"I have to do this," he chocked out quietly. "I _need _to do this."

Edward paused, and then leaned back, nodding.

Jacob squeezed Edwards hand, and he slowly began to turn the knob.

Seconds later, he stopped.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His blood began to boil; as if it were on fire.

But it felt nice. Good. Great.

Open the door, Jacob's mental voice hissed again.

Jacob squeezed Edwards hardest and he closed his eyes tightly.

With a quick jerk of his hand, he twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

There was a _click _and then small croak.

The door creaked open, revealing light.

The light shown halfway out the door. There was faint noises of prices and leathers....touchdowns and fouls......

Jacob could smell the stench a mile away, but here he could smell it best. His nose naturally crinkled.

But there was another smell.

A good smell. It was exotic; he couldn't place a finger on it. He had never smelled anything like it. But it was good....so damn good.

Intoxicating. It filled Jacob up, ate him whole. It was sucking him inside, and it wasn't letting him out.

Demonic.

And that's when he saw him.

His son.

He was as tall as Jacob. Jacob could tell it right away.

He had a smile. A crooked grin. It gleamed whiteness. It was evil. Beautiful. Demonic. Magnificent.

To fangs showed. Deathly.

His eyes were truly amazing. They were bright and intelligent; kind. But no, kind was the worst word to describe them. They pulled Jacob in. There was greed and hate. Deep, deep, deep hate.

They _resented _Jacob. They bored into Jacob's eyes, unblinking.

The boys hair was long and shiny. He wore it like Jacob did; down. It reached lower back, but not quite his but yes. It was a reddish-brown.

His skin was the lightest shade of Indian-tan in the word; it specifically _glowed_.

And the aura.

It was confusing.

It swirled with emotions that Jacob couldn't even believe.

Emotions that combined and mixed. It was....

Jacob stared at him, eyes wide. Glowing, crimson red eyes so wide they might even drop out of there sockets.

There was a flicker.

"Nice meeting you, dad."

It was right to his ear. It curled into his canal. The noise hairs stood up on end.

Then, everything was cold.

Jacob trembles as he felt his son against him.

Then, everything started to shake.

It was like the ground had left him. Hell, it was like sanity had left him.

His body became like fire, but this time, it rang out in his body. Took over.

Everything began to blur in front of him; judder.

Jacob took his last breath, and then everything wasn't the same.

His eyes, glowing red and demonic. His body, now born to a new strength, so much power it was like all he needed was to glance at it and it would break under his power. Normal eye sight was gone. Everything was blocked out except for his son. His son glowed like a heaven in the dark light to Jacob.

Jacob senses were on edge; he could hear half way across the damn world. He could smell so much it was unbelievable. But it wasn't normal smells; these were different. Measured. Wild.

There was a crash.

Sebastian fell back into the wall; crashed. A weak force. Just an opening.

He grinned, standing up only nano's later. No harm done.

He saw Jacob through Rebel's eyes, and everything was different.

It was only them. No one else. Just them, and pain.

Sebastian smiled like in insane man and his foot slammed into Jacobs, sending him across the room.

A foot came to his side, he dodged, driving his fist into Jacobs gut, who dodged.

Speed. Normal for them.

Not normal for Vampires. They tried the watch. The Cullens. But they, with wide eyes, only saw, if they were lucky, flickers time to time.

There house was practically getting destroyed, and they couldn't even see when a body part his the surface of it.

It was like a deathly wind was sweeping through the place, crossing anything it lashed out.

And hisses.

The sound was horrible. Endless. It rang and rang, always reminding you it was there.

Crude. Horrible.

It made them cover their ears; it was horrifying.

How could such a sound be produced? It was nothing like a normal vampires, it was so much worse.

Edward was scared out of his whits. He had no clue what was going on, but it _hurt_.

Jasper was almost screaming.

He felt everyone's pain, but he couldn't conjure an emotion himself.

It was like he was locked behind a door and being forcefully admitted to this pain. He couldn't get out; couldn't help.

Jasper had never felt anything like this. In all his days of killing vampires and humans, _nothing _compared to what this was.

Jasper was actually.......helpless.

Jacob had power. This power was radiating.

Sebastian had Rebel. They were death machines sent to kill.

They were equal.

Both grinning madly, they began to destroy each other. Blood flew everywhere; it soaked their bodies.

It fed their ego.

Jacob slammed his foot into Sebastian's side, causing him to fly into the banester. But not before Sebastian's fist connected with his jaw. Only nano's later were the two boys fighting again. Cursing. Yelling.

They were on the floor, trying to stay on top.

They had their private conversation—private because only they, using there _true _voices to communicate to each other which meant that it was hisses to anyone else— they demanded and shrieked.

Screamed.

Suddenly, Jacob was held up against the wall. Sebastian had him by the wrist, and he forced Jacob deeper into the wall, his eyes boring into Jacobs.

Jacob showed no fear as he stared back.

Everything just seemed to slow down as they stared into each others eyes, not doing anything.....

And at the same moment, Jacob found himself in the east wall while Sebastian in the north.

Jacob took in a breath; blood trailed down his forehead.

There was something different going on here. He should be dead by now, he had that feeling.

But he wasn't. He wasn't dead.

Suddenly, Jacob jolted.

He fell to his knees, clenching onto his stomach.

There was something forming. Consuming him.

He blinked, and then trembling, stood back up again, breathing hard.

Sebastian met with the same position.

Then, there was a sonic boom.

Jacob's fists collided with Sebastian's and everything exploded.

.......................

Jacob opened his eyes.

He found himself staring strait into Sebastian's golden ones.

They were only centimeters away.

It was only them. Like before.

But it was different.

Jacob felt sane. He felt back to normal.

Then, he said, in a his true voice, "_What is your name?"_

"_Sebastian_," the other replied.

Jacob froze. He remembered that scene in the hospital...

Jacob took in a big breath through his nose and then let it out. He blinked slowly.

"_Where is the other?_"

Sebastian stared back, but didn't reply with words.

Jacob understood. He sat up, and he winced at the horrible crunching noise in his side. That was going to heal any minute, he hoped the bones were put together correctly.

Slowly—a snail slow—he brought up his bleeding hand to Sebastian's foot .

With the blood on his fingers, he traced over the mark that was on it.

It was like the Nazi mark, but on the west and an east, was a line. It glowed bright red when Jacob was done.

Jacob dropped back to the ground, felling dizzy.

And then, they both passed out.

* * *

Rebel opened his eyes.

There in front of him, lay Sebastian.

Only seconds later did Sebastian's eyes open to stare strait back.

They gazed at each other for minutes, and then:

"Hi," Sebastian whispered.

A ghostly smirked fell on Rebel's pink lips. He kissed Sebastian on the forehead. "Hi."

Rebel sat up.

He was in a bed. This wasn't the same house. It was in the woods, and in Washington, but it wasn't the same house.

He looked around. He could hear the Cullens.

He could hear the Thorn.

Rebel slowly pushed the covers off him, and sat up.

He had a body. His own body.

He stood up out the bed.

A pair of feet touched a cold, icy floor. A pair of his feet. They held him up. Supported him.

His.

Rebel paused, then held out his arms, and parted his feet. The joints moved perfectly.

He stretched, testing them.

They worked.

Rebel walked over to a mirror.

He wobbled at first. Foot work was hard. Then, only nano's later, he was perfectly walking.

Then, he was in front of a mirror.

Rebel stared in it.

The mirror showed a teen. The teen had medium hair—ruffled slightly—SEXY. The color was a deep dirty blonde. It was beautiful. Rebel's eyes were red as blood, but they sparked. He didn't know how to react to them. He had pink lips, and his teeth gleamed like stars. Perfect, strait rows of stars—except for the two fang on both sides. Rebel's body was fit and fit. Perfectly toned. His muscles were perfect; he had an eight pack. His skin was ivory; no sign of tan possible. Rebel clenched his hand and then unclenched it. It moved. It was good.

Rebel took a breath. His lungs worked.

"You don't know how hilarious you look right now."

Rebel snapped out of his trance and his head snapped to Sebastian who was grinning at him.

Rebel grinned back, walking over. "You know, just because we're not in the same body, doesn't mean i still can't torment you. I have a feeling that because of your power, my body dissolves when it goes into something. So i can go strait back into your mind."

Sebastian pouted at him. "Bastard...," he murmured.

They didn't talk for a while.

They sat by each other on the bed, silent.

Then, "I love you."

Rebel grinned, showing off his fangs. "Are you sure you just don't love my body?"

Sebastian chuckled. "That might be it."

Rebel laughed.

It became silent once more.

".....he's not dead."

"I know."

"Both our fathers are alive."

"I know."

"Are you planning to kill them?"

"Probably."

* * *

Altair looked back to the Liir behind him.

It was a pitch black night, and if you were human, all you would be able to see would be red gleaming eyes and sparkling fangs.

Altair grinned along with them, looking back in front of him to the forest.

"Let's go."

* * *

WOOO! !

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES!**

**REVIEW OR DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**


	24. Here

* * *

**Here  
**

* * *

Jacob's wrapped around Edwards lean form, his hands deep in Edwards hair, holding onto the roots tightly as their lips smashed together again and again.

Edward groped Jacob bu his lean, toned ass, grinding their hips together.

Their hips rolled together in friction, smacking together and rubbing up and down

The two lovers were stumbling; unable to find enough pleasure in one place, they were moving around the room.

Quite a stupid move actually; to lost in the pleasure of each other, Edward was oblivious to everything surrounding him.

He continued walking backwardly, hit feet hitting objects in the master bedroom of the spare mansion house.

Edward never fell though; he _was _a vampire after all.

Many times Jacob's back was slammed into the wall; luckily, it had healed completely—even after Carlisle had to break some bones again to put them up right.

Edward was thankful for this.

Saliva and blood trailed down Jacob's chin as their lips smacked against each other powerfully.

Jacob was stronger then ever before now. Ever since that fight a few hours ago, where he had practically gone insane, Jacob's soul felt free as a butterfly.

Power was in the palm of Jacobs hand; he felt invulnerable. But Jacob didn't feel evil—like he still, and knew he would always feel from Sebastian and Rebel.

Jacob just felt.....free. Everything was good to him. Like it was a beautiful partly cloudy day and he was wrapped in Edwards chilling embrace.

Jacobs tongue fondled with Edwards, and he moaned, his eyes squeezing tighter together.

His back slammed against the wall but it didn't even feel like a feather.

Their tongues had become not-so-surprisingly good acquittances during Jacob and Edwards love, and now, it was like an addiction.

They danced around each other, but Jacob was dominating.

It was _his _birthday, of _course _he was going to dominate. And you'd be surprised how much Edward like's the bottom.

Jacob thrust his hips against Edwards hard, clothed groin with a hard non-human force, causing Edward to groan.

Edward noticed a soft, yet hard surface and he fell back into the lounge couch.

Jacobs hands were by either side of the vampires head, and were as bent as you would bend them when doing a full push up.

His long, midnight hair draped over the two boys, shadowing their faces.

Edward moaned, groping Jacob's tight ass harder, and brought up his other hand, pressing it lightly against Jacob's chest.

Jacob pulled apart, looking at Edward with curious eyes.

"Yes?," he whispered.

Edward tuned out to the loud love making going on a few halls above until he could only see and hear Jacob.

"Happy birthday," he said.

There was a _tick _and then loud _bongs_ as the hand on the grandfather in the living room a level down rang as it stuck midnight.

Jacob stared into Edwards eyes, then sighed and smirked.

"You idiot."

........................

Jacob pushed Edwards shirt up slowly; Edward raised his arms to comply and Jacob through the shirt astray when it was off.

He whistled as he looked down at Edwards beautiful stomach, running his hands up and down it.

Edward bit his lips to suppress a moan as he felt Jacob's lava-hot hands run up and down his abdominal. He shivered under Jacob's hands as the ice inside him melted.

Jacob played; he climbed up Edwards stomach with his index and middle finger, finger-walking all the way up to Edward's chest plate playfully.

"Jesus Jacob you foreplay and tease more then i do," Edward hissed through clenched teeth.

Jacob grinned. "Your body doesn't mind it. I mean seriously—"

Jacob pinched one of Edwards pucker nipples.

"—look how hard your nipples are."

Edward growled lowly in his throat as Jacob began to pinch his nipple and play with the pink erectness.

At that same time, Jacob leaned down and began sucking on the other nipple.

Edward, not breathing, curled his fingers around Jacob's silky hair, gently closing his eyes in pleasure.

Jacob twirled Edwards pink nub with his tongue skillfully and nibbled it harshly.

Edward's back arched a half inch, and he growled.

His hardened erection rubbed against Jacobs, causing friction....

Jacob started kissing back down Edwards stomach aggressively, and he tongue-fucked Edwards naval.

Edward looked down to Jacob's flushed face with his own as he watched Jacob slide of Edward's pants.

Soon, he got to impatient and just ripped them off.

Edward love aggressiveness.

Jacob smirked and looked up to Edward as he cupped Edward's erection through his black boxers.

Edward felt the need to let out a human sigh and craned his head back.

Jacob smirked wider and tore off Edwards boxers to reveal Edward fully erected, hard, large cock.

He grinned, trailing a finger up it's side.

A vicious growl filled the air.

Jacob bit his tongue in excitement.

He lightly rubbed the tip, which if possible, grew harder.

Jacob teased Edward a little while longer, but as he felt Edward reaching the edges of the edge of insanity, he decided he would be nice and give it to Edward.

Jacob was enjoying this as much as Edward was, anyone. Like he could hold out any longer....

Jacob lightly took in Edwards erection, sucking at the tip.

Edward moaned, clenching the ends of Jake's silky hair.

Pleasure fogged his mind and consumed him whole.

_Jacob_.....

Jacob mff'ed as his tongue penetrated Edwards slit, licking it ferociously. He then took in Edwards cock all the way to the base and came back, fondling Edwards slit with his tongue once again.

Edward's knuckles twitched as he felt Jacob's mouth eating him up.

Jacob's pace; so quick; so rough.

So damned _perfect_

Edward let out throats moans as he felt himself about to come.

"Jacob I'm...," he whispered.

Jacob moaned in reply, causing Edward to feel another wave of pleasure.

Then, Edward came deep in Jacob's mouth.

Jacob drank it all up, smiling as he leaned back, looking at the flushed Edward.

Edward tasted so good......like a bottle of water sent from heaven that had been blessed by all the angels and gods.

"We should stop here," Jacob whispered.

Edward nodded, propping himself up on one elbow. He reached out and cupped Jacob's bright red cheek. "Later tonight, yes?"

Jacob grinned. "We'll be at it for hours."

Edward smiled to, leaning up and kissing Jacob softly on his lips. "Let's go shower."

.........................

Edward pulled Jacob into the shower, closing the door behind them.

Jacob jumped on the marble counter, watching Edward turn on the shower.

Then, he jumped off and leaned down, taking two towels out.

As he was pulling two red fabrics out, a soft finger pressed against his arse.

"Ahn!," Jacob moaned in surprise and pleasure, snapping up.

Unfortunately, his head slammed against the marble and with the surprise of the hit, he grabbed his head, dropping both towels.

"Oww!," he groaned, even though it barely hurt.

Edward smirked and picked up the two towels, setting them on top of the toilet.

Once the shower was hot and steams, Edward stepped in.

The water turned immediately ice cold. Edward set out his hand and Jacob grabbed it, getting pulled into the shower and then into a tight hug.

The water turned a sizzling hot again. Jacob let himself stay in that hug.

He didn't want to stop hugging. He like hugging.

And...he was troubled.

"I need to stop destroying your things...," Jacob murmured, slightly depressed. Maybe tired.

"We're rich, remember?"

Jacob simply hummed.

It was silent and Jacob listened to the hot water pelt his back.

His eyelids became heavy so he let them fall over his eyes.

"What if we end up killing each other...the next time we meet face to face.....?"

It was silent.

"What if....i end up getting killed...."

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around Jacob, holding him close. "It's going to be okay," he whispered.

"We're going to make it through this."

............................

The two unhumanly teens washed off each other body; this consisted of a lot of soap and a lot of scrubbing.

Edward loved washing Jacob's hair. It was so long and silky; beautiful. It shone like stars and......it looked really cute when it was covered with foamy bubbles.

Edward massaged Jacob's scalp like a hair stylist would, causing Jacob to suddenly relax.

Jacob hadn't even noticed how up tight he was.

Edward and Jacob scrubbed off each others body, while talking to each other about things.

"Did Esme give Seth and Bella the house?," Jacob asked.

"Yes. Mostly everyone except Jasper and Rosalie are fond of Seth. Rosalie's just....you know. A bitch about stuff. Jasper actually has a good reason, you could say."

"Yeah. How's your family doing anyway? I haven't seen them in ages."

Edward shrugged. "Jasper and Emmett play with Sebastian. Jasper mostly teaches him; Emmett is the game. Alice is Sebastian's stylist. Those are the people who are at a level fond of him. Rosalie.....ugh. Esme and Carlisle are also fond of him..."

Edward had understood the question right off the get-go.

"Okay." Jacob was feeling quite sad right now. Everyone had been there for Sebastian.

Everyone except him.

................................

Jacob sat in the living room of the mansion. Edward was beside him. Rosalie was wrapped in Emmett's bear arms on the love couch. Carlisle just sat.

So how would this end? In disaster? In death?

Another destroyed home?

Jacob suddenly became unnerved and stood up, walking back and forth.

"Sorry about your house, parasite," Jacob mumbled to Carlisle.

Carlisle glanced at him and nodded.

Jacob kept walking back and forth.

Disaster. Disaster. Disaster.

Something was going to wrong.

He knew it.

Then he sensed him, and looked up from his endless stare at the floor.

That's when he saw.

Them.

..........

Jacob stared at the two teens. He noticed Sebastian strait of the get-go. How could he not?

But this time, Sebastian looked rather calm. His fangs weren't showing and his eyes were bright hazel.

On the other hand....the other.

This one must've been Rebel.

Rebel looked as evil as evil itself.

His eyes were gleaming a bright red; just like Sebastian's were last night. The eyes were actually the same as the one's last night...just they were replaced on Rebel's face.

Rebel's fangs glistened from the mocking grin that was placed on his face; the sneer towards his father.

Rebel took the skin color of ivory; his skin actually seemed translucent. Like water.....

His hair was medium length and slightly wavy. It's was a full on dirty-blonde.

His whole body had this aura about it. It was so heavy that it was practically pressuring on his shoulders. It was so hard...so deep....so demonic.

Jacob found himself face to face against Rebel; only centimeters away. _Centimeters. _

Their eyes were boring into each others; endless.

But somehow.....Jacob couldn't touch him.

And Rebel felt that same way.

They stared at each other; it was like two north poles trying to push together. They were repelling each other.

Both their aura's would not let them touch. It just wouldn't.

Then,

_Hisssssssssssssssssss_.

But the Cullens were too occupied in staring at the three beings to take much notice. If anything happened they would jump in and separate them. ....or at least try.

_Rebel_, Jacob said with his true voice.

_Jacob_, Rebel replied.

Anger started boiling inside them.

Growls were growing and then:

_Stop_.

Suddenly, both Rebel and Jacob froze stiff unable to move. Suddenly, Sebastian was between the two.

Sebastian looked annoyed; irritated. He glared at both of them; angry. His eyes were bright red, just like Rebels.

First, he addressed Rebel.

_Your not killing him. I wont let you. Not without me, anyway. You can hurt me as much as you want, you can try to take over my mind, but remember: That is __**my **__power, and I'll stop you; even if it's at the last second. _

Rebel eyes widened, then narrowed. He growled angrily at his half.

_Stop trying to act strong._

Sebastian ignore him and turned to Jacob.

Suddenly, Jacob was being held against the wall; his hand's above his head. Sebastian glared at his father deeply.

_Do not think just because im stopping him doesn't mean im fond of you. And don't even you __**dare **__think that your going to get out of our torments. Be glad that whoever you believe in decided to spare your stupid life you fucked up piece of shit. One day, be sure to know we __**will **__kill you. Now_....

Sebastian let go of Jacob and stepped back. Jacob's eyes slid back to his side as he stare back into Sebastian' s eyes with his best blank, proud face.

But then, Sebastian's fierce eyes softened.

Sebastian set out his hand.

"Hi dad."

Sebastian said it for everyone to hear.

Jacob's eyes widened, and he suddenly found his hand shaking Sebastian's warm one.

Then, they parted, and stared at each other. Jacob was the same height as both of his sons.

How intimidating.

Jacob then looked behind Sebastian to see Rebel.

Jacob glared back to Rebel.

Something then invaded Jacob's mind.

It was a soft brush, but oh....

_I __**will **__kill you_

Jacob shivered, but hid it.

Only he had heard those words.

.......................................

Jacob found one hand around his waist; protecting him.

Sebastian found one hand around his waist; signifying he was Rebels; only Rebels.

Rebel stared at Jacob with hate; the deepest hate ever made. No one could describe it with words.

Detest? Scorn? Repulsion?

Those words didn't even start the first letter of whatever this word was.

Sebastian kicked Rebel on the foot; of course Rebel barely felt it, but he sighed. He would kill Sebastian and Jacob with such horrible thoughts and visions and dreams.........

Rebel put out his hand.

Jacob stared at it. He had to do this. He didn't know why but.

Jacob reached out to shake it. Their fingers were only millimeters apart when a vision shot through Jacob's eyes.

_He felt the laughs. The smirks. The aura. The evil. What was this feeling? Horrible. He was cold. It was like he was going to freeze. Jacob looked around the forest. He saw them. The fangs. The e yes. They were...._

Jacob gasped out of his dream. Sebastian and Rebel had shared the same fate as Jacob.

Sebastian grabbed his head. "Fuck....," he hissed angrily as his head began to pound and throb.

"Their laughing...," he whispered through clenched teeth. "Their here....."

Soon after, just like dominos, Alice fell into the vision.

Rebel had already disintegrated into Sebastian's body, taking it over completely. Sebastian felt like he was going to explode with pain.

Suddenly, in half of a nano, Jacob and Rebel were outside.

Hisses rang through the night air.

They saw the pairs of eyes at the same time, but at that same nano, they were all surrounded.

Next came the Cullens, shocked and angry at the same time.

_You!_, Sebastian hissed, glaring at the male he had scene before.

"My name's Altair," the red-head said boredly. Then he smirked, showing his fangs. The dragon mark on his neck twitched with the motion.

Rebel growled at him deep in his throat.

Jacob looked around the group.

He saw a red-headed male with a dragon on his neck—the one Rebel was hissing too. Behind him, was a male with dark black hair with the same mark.

-

Next was the a blonde peppy girl who looked like she could be a cheer-leader, and behind her was a thin, well-tones black male.

-

Then there was a girl with long red hair with bangs that covered her face. Behind her was a girl with electric blue hair with the same long length as the girls. Their bodies looked almost anorexic

-

Then there was an all-work-out-seven-times-a-day-every-day guy; jock looking if you take out the obvious inhuman qualities. Behind him was a same type of male, just with brown hair instead of dirty blonde.

-

Next was two identical twin looking girls. Long brown hair pulled back into a simple, messy pony tail. Lean, muscular, traveler looking girls.

-

Last, was a male with long blonde hair followed an Emo-ish looking male with cropped black hair.

All the couples had these in common.

1. Red eyes. Evil.

2. Pale skin. Translucent.

3. Marks on some part of their body.

4. Fangs that just _screamed _hunger.

5. Aura. **Death**

Jacob blinked. Just like Rebel, Jacob somehow knew all their names.

He also knew which was the source, and which was the user.

The sources were in the front, and the Users were in the back.

1. Altair. Cebe.

2. Latika. Marcus

3. Katrina. Naiki

4. Maxwell. Dimitri.

5. Blair. Forest.

6. James. Ryuusuke.

Jacob was barely surprised he knew the names. It hadn't been said in the book, but neither had the Edward surviving the birth and Jacob surviving the meeting.

Jacob felt power streaming in his body waiting to be rele—

Agony burned in Jacob's body. It tore his spine in half; broke it into pieces. His blood was on fire; his muscles were burning from the icy hot flames.

Jacob fell to his knees, gripping his head in pain.

"Fuck!," he screamed before he was consumed into yet another vision..........

_Jacob clasped onto his burning neck tightly, his head snapping around in every direction._

_More people. More eyes. These were different. They weren't Liir. They're scent was familiar. Disgusting. These were......vampires. _

Jacob's eyes opened wide. He heard the grunt.

Jacob slowly lifted his head.

Seth.

Seth Clearwater blocked Blair, grunting in pain as the Liir's arm connected with his. His bone shattered. Forest had merged with Blair already.

Blair grinned wider and she was gone a nano later. Seth quickly crunched his bone back into place, and it healed; throbbing.

Blair was beside Latika now.

"Seth...," Jacob whispered.

Seth turned back to look at Jacob with bright blue eyes. A grin was spread across the engaged man's face. A cocky grin.

"Hey, Jake!"

Jacob stared at him. "What are you...."

"I told you I'd be back if something went wrong right? Well here i am." Seth winked at Jacob and looked around at everyone.

"Wow. This place reeks...," he murmured.

Jacob quickly found himself on his feet again.

And he smelled them.

Everyone smelled them.

All heads slowly turned to face the last group.

Right at the opening of the woods, stood many vampires in black robes.

And right in the center was one man who's eyes bored strait into Jacob's.

The last group had arrived. The Volturi.

* * *

SUUUUUUUUUSPEEEEEEEEENCE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Lol, **sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES **

In my opinion, the chapter sucks.

_Love it? Hate it? Like it?_ **REVIEW ABOUT IT!**


	25. Aid For Confusion: Help For Dummies

**Aid For Confusion**

_Index: _

_ One: Rosen and Liir Questions _

_Two: Chapter Questions _

_Three: Seth and Bella Questions _

_Four:Other  
_

**

* * *

**

**Rosen and Liir Questions**

**What is a Rosen? **

A Rosen(i.e: Jacob) is a werewolf male who had been infected with a vampire males poison. When the Vampire male has the Liir(see below) that makes the werewolf male officially a Rosen. Rosen usually are killed by Liir, but not in Jacob's case.

-

**What is the difference between a Rosen and Liir?**

Rosen have the same power as Liir, but they don't feel the evil desire of it.

**-**

**What is a Liir? **

Liir is the son of a male vampire and a male werewolf. They have powers and abilities from both a vampire and a werewolf. Liir kill their vampire male in child birth(whom they are born from) usually(not in Jacob's and Edwards case) and kill the Rosen (not in Jacob's and Edwards case) A Liir consists of a source, and a user. They don't care about killing people mostly; they just want blood and entertainment.

-

**Who are the 'cursed ones'? **

'Cursed one' is another(modern) name for a Liir.

-

**What is a source and user? **

In liir ways, there is a source and a user. The source is the one who has the power—the child you see during birth. The user is the soul who was inside the source, who uses the sources power. The User will separate from Source.

-

**How does the source separate from a user? **

A source and user separate when they immediately meet the Rosen in most cases.

-

**What is Edwards role?**

Edward gave birth to his and Jacob's Liir and miraculously survived it. He later on asked Jacob what he wanted to name the child with two souls, which is why their Liir has it's names.

-

**What are Edwards and Jacob's Liir named and why? **

When Edward asked Jacob in the hospital, Jacob said Sebastian and Rebel(finding himself unable to decide which)

He said Sebastian because he loves water and thinks it is pretty and has many emotions(which he said drive people)

He said Rebel because 'rebellious' is one of his main traits. He shortened the word 'rebellious' into Rebel.

So, Edward named the source Sebastian and the user Rebel(deciding on this because Rebel fit the user's personality best).

* * *

**Chapter Questions**

**In the Chapter 7: Baseball, was Sebastian/Rebel having a dream? **

S/R had a vision; no one really took him.

-

**In Chapter 10:Numb, who did the Volturi kill? **

If you go back to 'what about now chapter 11: Till Death Do Us Part, you see Angela and Jessica helping Brent to kill Jacob.

Since Brent failed killing Jacob, and was already dead, Jessica and Angela both got hunted down and killed by the Volturi(after being raped).

-

**In Chapter 12:Comforting Attacks, was that all real? **

No. Jasper had made that story to comfort Sebastian when Rebel was attacking his mind. It's a simple story; fake.

* * *

**Seth and Bella Questions**

**In 'what about now' did Brent kill Seth and Bella? **

Yes....kind of. Both their souls went into nearby animals that had been roaming the grounds.

-

**Who are Seth and Bella? **

Seth was a dog when his body 'died' and bella was a 'cat' . The two were found by Jacob and Edward and Edward took them to his home.

-

**Are Seth and Bella dead?**

After bringing Jacob's memory back, their bodies had miraculously been healed and they were sent back from the heavens to live again.

**- **

**Are Seth and Bella getting married? **

Yes, sometime next spring or so. They are engaged currently.

-

**Where are they living and what are they doing?**

Seth and Bella are currently living in Jamaica in a house Esme Cullen had lent them. Seth works as a life guard. Bella as an Animal specialist.

-

**Other stuff about Seth and Bella....**

Seth still keeps connections with Jacob and the pack. He vows to come back whenever he is needed. Him and Jacob are very tight friends apparently....

* * *

**Other**

**Who is Ari Thorn and what happened to him?**

Ari thorn is Jacob's great great great x ___ grandfather. He explained some things to Jacob inside the book.

Ari thorn is now dead; he was killed by his Liir son.

(Ari set himself in the future for Jacob to understand him better—Ari had died long ago back in BC days)

-

**So Jacob......**

Jacob was abandoned in the woods and while on a hunting trip, Carlisle and Edward Cullen found him. Carlisle put him up for adoption, and he was taken in by the Black family.

Though Jacob is a werewolf, he is not from the Quillette pack.

Jacob's real name is: Jacob Michael Thorn.

Jacob is a Rosen.

* * *

**See Next Chapter For The Cursed Beings Info and Descriptions—**

* * *

Well, i hoped this helped! If you still have questions(and please reread to make sure i haven't answered them) just review or pm me!

*claps hands together and rubs them* Now for the Liir!


	26. Gone

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling issues**. I want to put this chapter out, so you'll have to wait for the liir part . Be glad. Thankful.

* * *

**Gone**

* * *

The air was tense and chilling. It was a crisp beginning of the fall season; No one moved.

It was silent as a graveyard.

Jacob stared wide eyed at Aro, who stared right back, a monotone expression on his pale, vampiric face.

Jacob heard his own heart ring in his ears; pulsing.

Jacob suddenly found himself in front of the leader vampire, staring strait into his gleaming lavender irises....

Jacob heard something; maybe his name? Jacob didn't know. It was too dull and shadowed to care about.

Jacob was lost in the trance of Aro's eyes.

Aro smirked inwardly, reaching out and placing his hand lightly over Jacob's drumming heart.

Aro expected to be over come with memories of Jacob's past, and mostly, his future. But no, Aro was admitted to nothing. He saw a blankness; a wall. It shielded him from Jacob's mind.

How?, Aro thought with a frown. He had expected Jacob's mind to be weak, but it was quite the opposite.

Jacob was suddenly gone at a speed only a Liir and Rosen could obtain.

He felt weak; tired. But Edwards arms wrapped around him tightly; shielding him from so much pain and misery. Keeping him out of the depths of hatred and death.

"Edward....," Jacob murmured silently. He could feel a rumble inside him. A growing pain; a power. For a second, when Jacob had been lost in Aro's trance, it was like all that power had crumbled beneath him and he had hit rock bottom and just floated there absently.

But now.....that power was back. Reunited. It started to become overwhelming; to much power to hold in one body. It started radiating of Jacob.

And then everything exploded.

Jacob didn't know what had happened, but he found himself head to head with Aro. All around him fights were taking place.

It may had been Rebel who had started it. It most likely was.

-

Rebels eyes darted around him, more preoccupied with his 'kin' then his father bluntly letting himself be caught in a mind trap.

He would had intervened—for the reason that _he _was going to kill Jacob, no one else—but he knew his stupid, fucked up father could care for the likes of himself.

His eyes landed on Altair, who was _seemingly _distracted with the Jacob sight. Rebel's eyes narrowed at him, a sharp glare.

How dare they come here?

Rebel felt anger boiling inside him, but he was not the only one. Sebastian's stomach was churning with the blood lust, and power was billowing out his body.

Rebel blinked once, then he was in front of Altair, his leg just about to slam right into that pretty little head of his.

Then, by his ankle, Rebel's foot was caught. Rebel could see the mocking smirked on Altair's face as he turned to look at the last, and most powerful Liir ever to be made.

His fingernails dug into Rebel's ankle, but Rebel didn't notice. Or didn't care, it was the same thing.

"_You have so much power Sebastian, it's not safe to use so many amounts at one time." _

Sebastian's eyes went wild with anger inside of his taken over body, and that radiating flame finally caught the vodka and everything was lit to a blaze.

-

Max had practically found his almost-perfect twin.

Apparently, his name was Emmett Cullen.

He watched as the completely ripped muscular vampire jabbed his foot into one of the Volturi guards, sending the person flying. His eyes showed pure excitement and adrenaline, he grinned with joy. Though Emmett was the slowest of all the cullen, he made up big time for his stamina and strength.

And Emmett liked foreplay.

Max grinned; this Emmett would be the perfect one to pick on.

He kept a safe distance from the boy, examining him as Emmett continuously got hit and kicked, and some disarmed body parts(which he was able to put back on). But the boy didn't get up. He was actually laughing at the pain.

He liked a good fight, that was obvious. But Max knew all this, mostly because Emmett was just like him.

Blazing fires had already been formed; they flickered into the night, licking all life forms from inhabitancy.

Fire, the worse, and most painful fate for a vampire. Many screams were produced; many crackles of bone crumbling; many sizzling of flesh.

It was music to the ears—everyone's except the werewolves. Having joined only four Jacob sake, they had been thrown into the battle, fighting, and rather annoyed by the fact, for the Cullen parasites. They were disgusted by the noise and smell, but mostly ignored it. At least now they could say they were actually saving people from harms grip.

Emmett ripped of a vampires head while Lee, a werewolf, ripped of her hand. They tossed the body parts into the fire.

Suddenly, a vampire appeared behind Emmett, who was engaging in a fight with another vampire as Lee continued to ripped off the other vampire flesh by flesh with her teeth(obviously lost in the excitement of the game).

'Hmm,' Max thought.

In a nano, he appeared behind that same vampire who was about to attack Emmett and pressed the blade on his arms lightly against the vampire's head.

Without realizing, the vampire was just about to rip off Emmett's arm by his shoulder blade when a powerful surge overcame his body.

He shrieked in pain, falling to the floor from Dimitri's horrible wrath.

Max grinned as the blade that had mended into his arm turned into a gun. Without a nano going by, he placed it right against the back of Emmett's neck.

Emmett, feeling something cold be pressed against his nape, whipped around, ready to tear off the person's arm.

Then he froze, realizing who was in front of him.

"Your one of those weird people," he said bluntly, staring at the gun that was placed against his throat. He wasn't _that _stupid; he knew something was up with the gun if the guy had the nerve to put it against his throat.

Max snorted at 'weird people'. "Your either stupid, don't like paying attention, who rather not care about the fact who i am."

A grin melted on Emmett's face. "Sorry, im married."

Max grinned too. He would have fun messing with the guy.

-

Jasper stared at her. This girl was Katrina. The girl who had been behind her—Naiki— had suddenly disintegrated, and the little sparkles had appeared on a black collar on Katrina's neck.

Jasper stared at her. Pain. Agony.

No happy emotions reigned out of this girl. No shocked. No sad.

Just plain anguish.

It was like a flame constantly licking at Jasper's soul. It reminded him so much about his past life, it shredded his heart.

It made him feel alone. But Jasper had been alone many a-time, so....

There was a thick barrier surrounding the redhead's mental state and nervous system.

Jasper knew: He was nothing compared to this girl. This girl could kill him right there. But she didn't, and Jasper wanted to know why.

He tried to push some emotion inside the girls frozen, yet limp body. The girl responded with a fresh wave of agony.

Then, she lifted her face only an inch. Her red bangs that had so completely covered her eyes were now letting exposure.

And as Jasper looked into those glimmering, crimson eyes, he only saw one new thing—a thing that had failed to radiate of her emotions, but off her eyes.

Murder.

-

Rosalie glanced at Emmett before growling for a werewolf to get away from her. Paul ignored her, and tore off a vampire's limbs, throwing it into the fire. Soon later, he was punched and he flew back.

The same fate awaited Rose as a foot connected with her side, slamming her into a tree with a hard force.

"My hair...,"she hissed angrily. _Damn these Volturi....Damn this fucking vampire race...._

As more kicks and punched were shoved towards her, her curly, freshly-done hair was started to waver in defeat. She growled with wild menace, her ticker finally reaching it's last tick as she let out a loud cry and started wildly ripping off the two vampire's bodies and throwing them in the fire.

When she was done, she glared at the crackling bones. Now random vampires were just showing up and attacking, adding on to the group.

To many people; to many fires; to much tension.

Rosalie just wished everything could be peaceful. She wished she could be a simple, ordinary human again.....

"Hehehe!"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at the perky laughter, her head sliding around to stare at the giggling blonde female.

Latika had her hands on her hips, looking innocently at the glaring girl in front of her.

Both her palms were shining brightly. They looked like stars.....

Latika giggled cheerily again, feeling her right palms tingle with Marcus. Though she had the power, Marcus was the other mark that activated it.

Latika held out her hands.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed in part confusion.

Then, Latika started to slowly close her hands.

Rosalie's eyes widened. She felt like a human. The air pressure surrounding her was closing in on her.....blocking off something she felt like she needed to have to live.

It was burning and suffocating at the same time.

Latika hopping up and down; Marcus smirked and forced more power out Latika's glowing palms, taking deep satisfaction in watching the vampire in front of her suffocate to her sweet....

-

Sam glared at her.

Why?

She smelt just like his kin.

A werewolf.

But the wolf in front of him was not his kin. She was so different, yet so same.

Quil and Embry were backing Sam, staring down at the silver-as-the-moon wolf in non-favor.

They felt uncomfortable, but at the same time felt it was their duty to destroy this.....

Forest and Blair grinned, watching the three werewolves surrounding them. This night was pleasant; blood, gore, agony. Perfect.

She loved the way the full, sparkling moon reflected off her silver fur, setting a glimmering beauty towards the three werewolves.

How Forest would enjoy shredding everyone who came in contact with her and Blair into pieces...

-

Carlisle's eyes landed on Marcus, who stared strait back at him.

'Why?,' Carlisle asked, knowing Marcus could see it in his eyes.

Marcus shook his head once, as if dismissing his question. "To keep peace," he said out loud before defending himself against a pair of raging vampires.

Carlisle sensed a familiar presence behind him.

The feeling was much like the feeling Carlisle got when Rebel and Sebastian was around, yet there was something more sinister about this feeling.

Behind him he stared strait into Ryuusuke's eyes.

Ryuusuke was holding a black pen, but was mostly hidden behind James.

The pair both stared back into Carlisle's eyes, no emotion clearly shown.

Carlisle noted on the pen, and also how Ryuusuke kept it so close to James skin.

He felt a wave of displeasure, knowing something was very wrong with these two and that much pain...maybe even death, would be only seconds away...

-

Rebel was stuck inside a foggy room. It was like a dream, but he knew it was real.

Shadows and dark figures past and went through the clouded, grey room.

He was getting angrier and annoyed as each second ticked away.

But in the real world, he was throwing every bit he had at Altair.

It was a pain; it hurt. But the scrutinizing agony felt good to him. Very, very good....

'Rebel...'

The sound so distant, but so there. Sebastian's voice.

He knew something was up with Sebastian. The male kept trembling; shivering. The teen was drenched with a cold sweat, yet his head was burning. Blood singed his skin and his cheeks were flushed bright red in pain.

His head was on fire; it kept thumping and thumping; ringing in his ears.

But he was dealing with it. He fed his pain to Rebel, powering the user.

Suddenly, in Sebastian's foggy mind where Rebel stood, a figure appeared.

Altair.

Of course.

The male walked up to Rebel freely, not caring about the sizzling anger and hate that so clearly was radiating off the boy.

It didn't take long—less then a nano actually—for Altair to find himself pinned against some unknown wall.

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!?!_?," Rebel screamed in his voice at him. "_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!_"

"_I'm someone just like you. We're practically the same thing_," Altair replied calmly. "_Why do you think im here?_"

Rebel glared at him menacingly. "_Im NOT joining your group_."

"_First of all, we're not a group, nor organization, nor party, nor anytime of more then three person gathering. Second of all, we're only here to show you what it's like to be out of the clutches of these......vegetarians." _

Rebel raised an eyebrow, as in saying to 'go on'

Altair sighed. "_You must know......Sebastian must.....how it feels being alone, caged up and chained to wall, forced to do something their whole existence is completely against. You must thirst for human blood, yes? You must have the feeling how everyone in the world are 'nothings' and are 'useless', no? Your made to kill. You're an abomination to every kind, except your own." _

Rebel stared at Altair. Outside his mind, he had stopped, holding Altair by the neck against a half-broken tree.

Altair gazed at him. "_You want to get away, don't you? Your tired of this stupid nonsense. You know you weren't made for this type of lifestyle. __**You know**__ you need to come with us. _

Rebel blinked, still staring. Sebastian shuddered.

Rebel sneered, jamming his foot into Altair's side. "No."

-

Jacob could kill him. He knew this. He knew he could tear the vampire in front of him into shreds. What was holding him back? Why did his body specifically _refuse _to let him break Aro into pieces and throw him into a fire?

Jacob knew, but he didn't want to admit it.

Jacob was a Rosen, not a Liir. He didn't have the hungry thirst for blood shed and gore and death. Jacob was Rosen. He had the 'save' instinct planted inside him.

And was it the fact that he was half-vampire that made him feel for the Aro?

Jacob wanted to explode. He wanted to murder. But his body said no.

And...Jacob felt he wouldn't be able to look in the eyes of Edward if he got so low once again......

* * *

Finally, everything seemed to freeze.

Emmett found a blade pressed to his throat.

Jasper found his conscious about to break from the agony and pain filling it.

Rosalie was on her knees, her body getting crushed by the air pressure heavying on her.

Sam, Quil, and Embry found themselves tired as hell—there bodies still healing the massive cuts on their bodies.

Carlisle many gashing to his body, some inflicted by himself.

Seth and Edward were practically ripped up, but thankfully for them, no body members had been discharged to the fire as they held back vampires from Jacob's fight with Aro.

Then, there was a four way.

He found Rebel practically right next to them, and as Aro was in front of Jacob, Altair was right in front of Rebel.

Jacob let out a heated slow breath and then took one in, finding he needed it. He blinked

His heart pulsed in his ears.

"I can take it back."

-

Jacob's eyes narrowed at the vampire in front of him. "What?"

Aro smirked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Suddenly, he had Seth.

"What the hell you fucking para—"

Seth's words came to an abrupt ending as he felt a chilling finger press against the nape of his neck.

He gasped as a wave of familiarity pulsed through his whole body sending him shivers.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, and Aro craned Seth's neck, showing a glowing orb.

Jacob's eyes widened instantly. No.....

Aro smirked, feeling a rush of power burn inside him once again. "It seems like you get it."

He threw the parasite Seth somewhere just to get rid of the creature, and Edward caught him before he smashed into a thicket of razor sharp broken trees.

"You can't....," Jacob whispered. He couldn't believe how vulnerable he was right now. Just......

Aro smirked wider. "I can."

"Seth wouldn't let you."

Aro cocked an eyebrow, turning to Edward, who bared his teeth fiercely at the leader vampire. "Really now?"

Edward growled louder.

Aro 'hmm'ed and held out a finger, pointing it at Seth and then pulling it back to him. "Seth, come here."

Seth's eyes glazed over and the mark on his neck growled brightly.

His feet started walking.....strait towards Aro.

Jacob's eyes, if possible, got even wider as he saw his best friend obeying the rules of the enemy.

To Jacob's relief, Aro gabbed Seth and yanked him back.

Seth eyes gleamed with hatred and he was about to throw Edward into a pile of trees when the trance was broken, leaving him panting as he regained his mind.

Aro turned back to Jacob. "See? If i wanted them too, all those precious memories would be gone."

No...Jacob began shaking his head, trying to push away the fact that he was...losing.

He can't take away Edward...he cant.....no......

Tears started to gleam in his eyes, and he shifted his head, trying to hide them.

"What.....what do you want from me?" Jacob whispered the question so low most did not hear. His body trembled.

Rebels head snapped to stare strait at his father as Seth and Jacob began to protest angrily.

"What are you thinking?!," Seth yelled. "You can't!"

"Shut up."

Seth's head snapped up to look at Altair, who was smirking at him. Seth glared haughtily at him, wanting to rip the cursed being into pieces. He found himself unable to talk, and growled low in his throat.

Altair rolled his eyes, as in saying 'so scary.'

Seth growled louder.

But it was Edward who was probably more important in the conversation.

"Don't Jacob," he whispered. "I can't lose you."

Jacob shook his head, looking at Edward fully. Edward could see Jacob's cheeks glazed over with tears that just continuously fell out of Jacob's helpless-looking eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Edward."

"So you must know them," Aro said, amused. "So you will freely come with me?"

Jacob was silent. It was silent. All that was heard was breathing, sizzling, and cracking.

-

"Are you really going to do this?," Sebastian asked Jacob inside his mind.

"I have to."

"Really, dad? You _really _think you have to do this?"

"To keep peace. No one else needs to die. I can't risk hurting Edward anymore."

Sebastian stared strait at Jacob, then sighed, shaking his head. "Why do you have to be so weak?"

It was silent.

And then, a fit of silent sobs.

-

"Yes. I will come with you."

"Jake no—"

"SHUT UP!"

Jacob's voice rang throughout the forest. Jacob slowly looked to Edward, who was staring at him, wide eyed. "I have too."

Aro smirked as the feeling of control once again came over him. "You can say goodbye."

Without nodding, Jacob walked over to Edward, their eyes never losing each other.

Once they were close enough, Jacob placed trembling hand on Edwards cheeks.

Their lips connected and a kiss.

"I love you," Jacob panted with each moment their lips came apart before returning.

This was the end for Jacob. He would never see Edward again.

Hot tears swelled harder out his eyes as his lips connected with edwards and then parted again.

Edwards eyes lowed and Jacob's eyes were closed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." The words so endless, so passionate and scared. "I love you. I love. I love you. I love you."

Breathless.

With their last kiss, their lips parted, and remained parted. Jacob eyes opened and he stared strait into Edwards so honey gold ones.

"Please." It was Edwards last plea, filled with so many emotions.

Jacob shook his head once, and he looked into Edwards eyes one last time.

_I love you_

Jacob took his trembling hands off Edward, and turned around.

He was next to Aro now.

Aro smiled and cupped Jacob's cheek.

Then, the Volturi, including Jacob, were gone.

It wasn't a moment later when the cursed ones stopped torturing the Cullens.

"It was fun playing with you," Max whispered in Emmett's ear, removing the blade.

Once again, the Liir were grouped in front of Rebel.

Rebel stared at the ground.

He had long ago made a vow that if his father ever gave in, so would he.

"Are you coming?," Altair asked simply.

Rebel stayed frozen for a second, and then nodded. "Yes."

And then the Liir, including Rebel and Sebastian, vanished.

-

And the Cullens and Quillette pack stood there, quieter then silence itself.

Edward fell to his knees, tears leaking out his eyes.

Jacob was gone. His son was gone.

Edward had no reason to live anymore.

* * *

Ending? Review to choose.


	27. The Next Week

_.A week later._

Bella ran her fingers through Seth's curly hair, trying to comfort the trembling boy in her lap.

Seth had been like this for many days. He was dead strait depressed, and maybe a little paranoid.

Seth stared at Bella's knees, barely blinking. He was shivering violently—as if he were in naked in the south pole. His hands clenched tightly on the dark blue blanket that almost consumed him, save his head.

"It's my fault...," he whispered. "It's all my fault...."

"Shhh," Bella cooed, going ever so softer on Seth's precious curls.

But even if step stopped voicing it, he was thinking it. That line went through his head over and over, like a non-stop advertisement.

_It is all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault_.

If he hadn't.......agreed to be one of the rescuers to bring back Jacob's memory....if he hadn't so bluntly said he would take the orb himself and agreed that he would allow himself to be a host......then Jacob...Jacob.....

And now, he had put Bella in danger too. He should have.......

"Bella.....bella.....bella.......im sorry bella......im so sorry....."

"Shhh Seth," Bella whispered. "It's okay Seth, it's okay."

But Seth knew it wasn't okay. Something was happening to Jacob, and no one had a clue what. But Seth couldn't sense Jacob anymore.

It was all his fault.........

* * *

Edward laid on his couch, staring at the white bed in front of him.

It was _their _bed. But...there was no 'their' in one person.

He wanted to die. Disappear.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you" _

_Such haughty words escaped from Jacobs trembling lips. Jacob's shaking hands held onto his face, cold blood getting smeared on Edwards cheeks. _

_Jacob said the words with a passion; a longing. His heart was beating slowly, as if dreading what was about to happen next. _

_Jacob's quivering, tender, bruised lips repeatedly brushed against Edwards deeply, trying to fill his whole body up with a monument of Edwards icy lips _

"_I love you. I love you. I love you." He said the words without a breath every time their lips peeled away from each other before coming back together with a fire. _

_Edward couldn't find himself to reply. His heart.....his heart that had died so long ago, yet been reborn to a full, was slowly chipping into pieces. _

_Jacob could fine nothing more.....full, to say. 'I love you' A word he had heard whispered so many times in his ear.....a word he constantly screamed during the climax of sexual relations. _

_He could say nothing more; nothing but 'i love you'_

Those three, simple words. And now, Edward felt like he would never hear them ever again.

* * *

"STOP IT!"

The words screamed; fire dripped off the two words.

Sebastian stay crumbled in a corner, covering himself from the reality that surrounded him.

The group of surrounding Liir—actually known as 'Genesis ,' if you really considered them to be a 'group— stared at the source, annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Why don't you just fucking cooperate?," Cebe grumbled. Altair had tried to be nice about this to him, but the boy just refused it. That just proves being nice gets you no where.

Altair glared at Cebe. If anything, their relationship was most like Sebastian and Rebels.

Altair forced a smile and held out his hand, slowly walking towards Sebastian. "C'mon Sebastian, it's not that—"

Sebastian held himself tighter, and screamed, "STAY BACK!"

Altair's eyes widened as he felt his body stop that nano. His mind was being blocked away off from the rest of his body.

Altair stared at Rebel in Altair's mind, then his eyes narrowed in anger. "Get _out _of my body."

"Then get _away _from me and Sebastian," Rebel retorted.

Cebe attacked Rebels mind, causing Rebel to back into his body—which was the only thing blocking _them _from Sebastian.

Rebel hissed at Cebe, who hissed back.

Sebastian cringed, and then shivered.

Cebe felt like pulling his hair out, and he pointed a crude finger at the two. "I swear to god you two are the worst, most stupid pair of beings we have ever fucking met!"

Rebel flicked him off. "I don't need _your _help in telling Sebastian that he needs to feed! I have already gotten that under control, you damn bastards, so why don't you leave Sebastian alone before a fucking kill you!"

Dimitri snorted, sending Rebel on a rage. In less then a Nano, Rebel was right in front of the male and he was just about to rip that pretty little head off his pretty little body(though it wasn't the littlest in the least) when a he felt someone grab his wrist sharply.

"Get off my fucking wrist!," Rebel screamed, his head snapping around.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Sebastian holding onto his wrist tightly. The source glared at his user deeply, his eyes spilling out the one word: Stop.

Angrily, Rebel threw Sebastian to the window.

Sebastian smashed through the window and he was met by a large amount of air surrounding him.

He began to fall, but instinctively, Sebastian reached out and grabbed onto the air.

The air acted like a solid supporting piece for him. Sebastian twirled his body up and caught a wind current.

He rode it—literally, his body moved with it freely—and then he stopped in mid air, where he was met by Rebel.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and Rebel was in front of him not a nano later. Rebel lifted Sebastian's chin, and he softly kissed Sebastian. He teased Sebastian's lower lip with his tongue, and Sebastian parted his lips, granting Rebel entrance.

Rebel, of course, dominated Sebastian's mouth. His tongue played with Sebastian's with a odd amusement. He loved making Sebastian moan.

Sebastian and Rebel parted many seconds later, and they stared into each others eyes—Sebastian supporting a pink hue in his cheeks.

Sebastian's eyelids lowered over his eyes, which were dead set on Rebels neck.

Without a nano to waste, Sebastian growled hungrily and his found his jaw clamped into Rebel's neck, sucking down the sweet, demonic blood inside him.

Altair watched from inside the room, his mind ticking....

He knew it wasn't odd for a source to like only his user's blood but....

When Altair met the other Liir, he only had experienced Cebe's blood. But when a humans blood was shown to him, he had immediately attacked it.

They had presented human blood to Sebastian but he still refused to take it—curling up in a ball and screaming at them to get away from him.

.....tick.

That's when it dawned.

Altair's eyes went wide and whipped around. "I know why!"

Cebe's eyes narrowed at him. "What?"

"I know why Sebastian won't drink human blood!"

Cebe's eyes narrowed.

Sebastian smirked demonically and went up to his ear, whispering in his voice only directly to Cebe.

"_You can't be serious_," Cebe whispered back in his voice, after listening to his source.

"_But i am_."

Cebe was silent for a while, and then burst up in laughter. "That's hilarious!"

Ryuusuke eyed him suspiciously.

"_I'll tell you later_," Cebe said. Ryuu simply rolled his eyes and went back to drawing the scene of Jacob Thorn's lips slowly parting from Edward Cullen.

Altair and Cebe both looked back to Sebastian and Rebel, only to find that Sebastian was still sucking down Rebels blood.

Cebe got tired of the sight and pulled Altair out the room, only to push him against the wall soon after.

He smiled down at Altair, who was blushing bright red. "Im going to fuck you," he whispered in Altair's ear.

Altair's breath hitched, and his heart froze, but after a slow beat, he let out a mewling sound that sounded like 'ngh....'

Altair's nipples hardened, and they perked up out of his shirt.

Cebe smirked. He tugged at Altair's dark orange shirt; Altair lifted his arms so Cebe could get it off without ripping it, and Cebe discarded it once it was no longer of use.

He stared at Sebastian's pucker nipples, and then began to fondle them skillfully with his tongue.

Altair's groaned, shuddering as his stomach tied into a not. Altair craned his neck head back. "Yes...."

* * *

Dimitri watched as Max carefully lifted a two hundred pound dumbbell; Max's arm flexed with it's massive muscles; Max's hand curled over the gripping area; his veins popped.

"Remind me again while you actually use this stuff?," Demi asked, already knowing the answer.

Max rolled his eyes; he told t his to his user every day. "_Because_, though this is practically useless if i want to get stronger, it keeps my body in perfect shape."

"My bod's in shape and i don't use that shit." Dimitri smirked, becoming amused at the annoyed, angry look twisting on Max's face. "Look, will you just shut up? Go cheat on me with a girl."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Maybe i will."

"Good. Have a lovely time cuming into a girls tight little pu—"

The dumbbell clanked to the carpet floor with a _thud_. "Get off me asshole!," Max screamed as he struggled against Dimitri's old. Dimitri had him against the wall—facing it—with his hands above his head.

Dimitri snuck his other hand around Max's waist without the teen-looking-Liir noticing—due to how hard he was trying to get his wrists of Dimitri's hands—and once it was fully around Max's waist, he swiftly pushed the boy into him.

Max's but felt bulge pressing against, it Max's cheeks glowed bright red.

Dimitri smirked, whispering in Max's ear, "Like that, don't you?"

To Dimitri's complete amusement, he heard a low growl. "Shut up you fucking—MMM!"

Max's body arched and his head thrust back on Dimitri's shoulder as his hips bucked against Dimitri's hands.

"That's always your most sensitive spot," Dimitri murmured, amused as his fingers fondled with both of Dimitri's hardening nipps.

Max stared at the ceiling of his green-contacted eyes half-lidded.

Dimitri pinched his pink nub roughly, causing Max to 'ahh!' before his face became in a 'lost-of-pleasure' state and he tilted his head so that his cheek lay on Dimitri's shoulder.

Max cheeks darkened as Dimitri's hands snuck into his black lounge pants.

"No....," Max groaned.

"Yes," Demi replied.

His fingers curled around Max's hardening cock, giving a long, slow pump.

'Hah!' Max's hips thrust forward as his body gave a chilling pulse that slowly subsided inside his body.

Dimitri quickened his pace slightly, stroking Max's hardness all the way to the base.

Max moaned once again, his tongue found Dimitri's soft skin neck, and he began to lick it, savoring the blood that pulsed right beneath the surface. Max's eyes opened a small crescent bit as his lips began to suck on that small patch.

Then, Dimitri did a quicker jerk, causing Max to stop and groan.

Dimitri was now at a quick pace as Max's gentile was harder then a rock.

Max let out a fit of uncontrolled moans, his hips thrusting back and forth to Dimitri's powerful jerk.

Max's hands found their way over Dimitri's warm ones, and he held onto them tightly, moving them faster.

"Fuck yes....," Max groaned, feeling those stacks of pleasure building up on his lower region.

Dimitri smirked at the sounds emitting from Max's throat—sounds that would make any humans throat go raw quickly.

He sucked at Max's already craned neck, letting his fangs brush against Max's neck as he sucked.

Then, Max felt his balls tighten and a sharp, pleasurable piercing in his neck.

He let out a wild moan and came, his body shuddering in Dimitri's hold...

-

Max grabbed a mug of hot chocolate mixed with gooey delicious blood and human skin bits. (A/N:Ack!)

Max actually liked his concoction much, it tasted really good. Apparently it was good to all the other Liir, because everyone always came to his house and took it.

Quite annoying, but hell.

Max sighed deeply and grabbed a dumbbell and started his morning work out, sipping from his mug every few nano's.

* * *

"Lift your ass more and spread out your legs."

James looked back behind him into Ryuusuke's eyes lustily, and nodded, turning back to the desk where right in front of him was a piece of computer paper.

James held onto the pen with shaking fingers as he arched his back down, there for making his arse go higher. James slowly shuffled his feet away from each other, spreading his legs a wide.

James slowly let his head slide back around to look at Ryuusuke

The ends of Ryuusuke's lips curled into a smirk, making James's heart flutter.

Ryuu only smiled when he was with James alone.

"I just told you to lift your but and spread, not stop drawing."

James gasped sharply, and he quickly turned back to the paper. His hands shaking violently, he started to draw.

Ryuusuke smirked, taking out his hard length. He pressed it against James's pink hole, and the teen let out a moan that was quickly cut off with James biting his bottom lip to silence himself and concentrate.

Ryuusuke rammed his cock into James, feeling himself get enveloped by hotness and tightness.

James let out a scream of pain at how quick Ryuusuke had jammed himself in James.

James felt like his body was going to split in half.

As a natural effect, James muscles clenched around Ryuu, tightening James insides all the more.

Ryuusuke shuddered, and chuckled lightly. "Keep writing," he ordered, amused, noticing that James hand had was frozen.

James whimpered and began drawing the thin leaves on a tree.

"R-ryuu......"

"Shhh." Ryuusuke slowly slid out of James—giving the boy hope—and then pounded back in with a quick harshness.

"RYUUSUKE!," Ryuu screamed in pain.

Despite James protests and screams, Ryuusuke kept a harsh, swift pace. Blood began to coat Ryuu's length making it slicker and smoother then it already was.

Slowly, James began to enjoy the ramming inside him. His tightness loosened somewhat, though it still put amazing pressure on Ryuusuke. It was hot as the sun inside James, and it made all the better.

James began moaning in pleasure as his cheeks glowed a bright red shade. The pen was so close to falling out his hand, but it didn't. He wasn't drawing anymore, finding that he couldn't with all these sensational feeling running through him.

Ryuusuke massive cock slammed against his prostate, making him _scream _in pleasure.

Ryuu again and again rammed into it, pumping James already wet—from pre-cum—cock

"Yes!," James screamed, lost in lust. He felt his balls tighten, and his cum sprayed everywhere. He dropped the pen during the process, making a fat mark slash the paper.

From feeling James insides tightening around Ryuu's cock, sucking it in, Ryuu shuddered and came deep inside James ass.

-

Ryuusuke sighed, holding up the paper. Ryuusuke was holding James bridal style, and James cuddled against Ryuusuke's chest—something James only did when him and Ryuu were alone.

He gazed over the picture; it was perfect. All the right strokes and lines and curves.

Except for that large scratch over the character's now-un-perfect-face.

Ryuusuke sighed, setting the paper back down. Now _he _would have to redo it to put the manga out on it's due date.....

Stupid James.

* * *

(A/N: do NOT be surprised is this yuri sucks.....i hate yuri....it's...........ugh.)

Blair blushed deeply, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and passion.

Her panties were dripping with pussy juice, and her nipples were harder then rocks.

Forest was on top of her; her knee was planted between Blair's thighs, pressed tightly against the girls pussy, and her arms were on either side of the girls head.

"F-forest....," Blair whispered. Her body was tingling with passion and love, and she felt she was just about to burst if she didn't get it...

Blaise grinned at her. "How much do you want me?"

Blair turned redder, and then quietly said. "I want you so much i feel like im going to explode..."

Forest smiled, and she began to unbutton Blair's button up top, revealing a strapless braw that connected in the front. Blair's nipples shamelessly perked through it, making Forest aroused further. Blair looked like she was going to burst.

Forest slowly climbed up Blair's stomach with two finger, until she came to the connection in the space between both of the cups.

Slowly, Forest started to undo it when—

_SNAP!_

Blair's bra burst away form her boobs in a swift movement, causing the teens boobs to jiggle.

Forest licked her lips, staring at the aroused girl underneath her.

Forest's knee cap was dense with warm wetness, and even Forest's panties were damping.

"F-forest!," Blair screamed, wanting to be touched.

A slow smile crossed Forest lips, and she granted the girls wishes.

She timely pushed their boobs together, making their nipples connect.

Blair screamed in pleasure, her nipples twitching in affect.

Forest smiles, and she started rubbing her knee cap against Blair's covered clit while she thrust their boobs together in a quick motion.

Blair's head craned back, rentless moans escaping her lips, making Forest's nipples harden.

"I-I'm so close!," Blair moaned. "I'-I'm—AHHHN!"

* * *

Naiki's breasts pressed against Katrina's legs as Naiki tongue-fucked Katrina's clit.

The quiet air surrounding them was not so quiet, as it was filled with delicious noises of tongue's slapping against skin and saliva coating it.

Though Katrina failed to make any noise, Naiki knew that she could feel the sensation.

Suddenly, Katrina's body became stiff, and she made out the smallest, quietest noise as she came. Then, that pleasured feeling, turned into agony.

* * *

"I want to save him," Sebastian whispered. Rebel turned to look at his with an odd expression, and then looked away. Rebel heard him whisper once again, this time saying, "I _will _save him."

Rebel's eyelids lowered, and he twisted his ankle to where he could see that mark imprinted on his ankle.

_Damn, weak, idiot_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

**Sorry for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES and INFORMATION THAT GOES AGAINST DIFFERENT INFORMATION **

Like it? Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW ABOUT IT!**

_I PROMISE that i will make the next chapter for the liir! _

**

* * *

**

**Extra**

Altair and Cebe's Coming Together

Max burst up in laughter, having to lean on Dimitri for support. He buried his head into Demi's ripped chest, trying to muffle the noise. Miserably failing, Max simply continued to chuckle loudle, unable to consume his amusement.

"Wow," he choked out. "That's just fucking hilarious!"

Dimitri grinned in amusement too, but more for the fact of Max in his arms, holding onto him tightly as he listening to the beautiful laughter.

Cebe ifnore the two. Instead, he stared down at the dead, bleeding body only a foot away from him; laying on the floor, lifeless.

Blood squirted down the beings wide open eyes; rivers formed from the corners of his mouth.

_That _was supposed to be his source.

Now dead, he was useless. He couldn't handle the torments of the mind, so he died.

Cebe sighed, shoving his foot into the mans lifeless head.

"God dammit," he hissed bitterly.

Now Cebe, too, was useless and powerless. Without a source, hen wouldn't be able to go on and would just crumble to ashes.

Or.....

"Shut up," he commanded.

Suddenly, Maxwell's laughing came to an abrupt stop.

Cebe's eyes narrowed in confusion before he was smashed into a wall—his head hitting the wall hard.

It was expected: Don't use our powers on each other unless your ready for a retaliation.

Cebe picked himself up, another large tired breath released from his mouth.

_If i can still use powers, then there must be a source.' _

"Let's go," he said to Dimitri and Max.

But they had already left; to their home in Greenland.

Cebe glanced to his previous. Dead, useless, weak source and mate.

Cebe sucked up all the water in his mouth and then spat it at the dead man. Then he turned on his heal and walked away.

He had a source to find.

**1000 years later....**

Altair banged his fists on the apartment door angrily, screaming with all his might.

Censored for Minors "You Bleep Bleep Bleep I don't need you Bleep Bleep Bleep! Go to Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep. Bleep you.....you Bleep Bleep!"

A final, powerful surge of energy rang through Altair's body and he slammed his fist against the door, letting his last cry out. "DIE!"

The word rand through the halls, echoing into silence. Suddenly, there was a loud crash ffrom behind the foor, causing Altair's mind to gleam with curiosity.

Still panting with finished rage, and throat feeling raw, he stepped back from the foor. His eyes inspected it quickly. Then, he kicked the weak spot on the white apartment door and in return, it collapsed from the amazing force that hit it. The door fell to the ground, revealing a two-person apartment.

Altair walked in, and his nose almost instantly perked up from the scent of blood.

When he turned to the kitchen, he saw the most horrifying sight.

There on the counter, lay his boyfriend, Shane. Shane was bleeding from his ears, nose, eyes, mouth, toes and fingertips. The sight made him want to vomit, but he didn't.

His ex-boyfriend was in a pool of his own blood, and he looked half deranged as he lay there, dead.

Altair knew he was, so there was no point in calling the ambulance.

But what was this feeling inside Altair.....that was......glad?

Altair chewed on his bottom lip, simply staring at the dead body, a small pit of pleasure in his stomach.

"Do you like what i did?"

A cold sweep of air filled Altair, but he found it possible to slowly turn his head around to look who was behind him.

His eyes widened.

Eyes gleamed red; amused.

He liked Killing.

A perfect face, pale as computer paper.

He was gorgeous.

Sharp pointed teeth perked out from beneath his amazing, tender looking, pink lips.

He wasn't human.

Altair let out a strangled breath as he turned back around to face his ex.

Cold, icy hand wrapped around his waist, and the non-human pressed his body against Altair's.

Altair heart gave a slow thump that literally rang in his ear, and the teen had to fight to keep everything from going spirally.

"Who are you...?,"Altair whispered, his eyes unable to stay open due to this tiredness that over came him and fluttering shut as he waited for death.

"I am yours."

_Scrunch_

Blood.


	28. Liir: Part 1: Altair::Latika::Maxwell

*sighs* God this is gunna be allot of work.

Before I begin:

**A 'nano' is 1/60'ths of a second.**

Now the dreadful character making begins......

* * *

**~Part ONE~**

**!Start!**

* * *

_(Ps: when i made the cursed ones(liir) i based them allot of the cullens—powers, anyway)_

**COUPLE: Altair x Cebe **

_ALTAIR:_

**Born**: June 16th, 1953—youngest Liir.

**Hair**: _Color_: Dark Red. _Length_: Medium.

**Eyes**: _Originally_: Bright green. _Now_: Red _Favorite Contact Color_: Bright green.

**Body type**: Athletic/lanky.

**Marks: **_Now_: A dragon along his neck.

**Name**: Arabic. _Meaning_: Bird. _Nickname_: Al.

**Personality**: Keen and thoughtful, kind and caring, stern and gets the point across. Does not back down from a fight, and has a medium temper. Enjoys death much.

**Powers: **_Now_: Can break into the mind and control the body, but cannot specifically _read _the it.

**Hobbies**: Soccer and Volleyball and Running.

**Child Life**: He was born in Brazil as a half-human, half (unknown-to-him)source. He killed his mother in child birth, and then set his fathers room on anger as his father slept. Altair ran away to the streets of New York, New York(NYC) where he went into a relationship with Shane Mitchell.

—I based Altair allot of Jacob and Sebastian.

_CEBE:_

**Born**: Long, long, long, long, loooong ago.

**Hair**: _Color_: Black. _Length_: Medium.

**Eyes**: Red _Favorite Contact Color_: Doesn't wear contacts.

**Body type**: Athletic/lanky.

**Marks**: Dragon along the neck.

**Name**: Unknown. _Nickname_: Ceb

**Personality**: Lazy, doesn't-care-where-anything-goes, misplaces items. Stern and assertive. Popular and the center of attention. Is-constantly-amused-by-Altair. Hateful and is annoyed easily.

**Hobbies**: Playing around with Altair.

—After Cebe's old source died, he waited 1000 years to meet Altair. When he did, he killed his boyfriend on the spot, taking the unknown ordered scream by Altair. Then, to complete the process, he bit Altair's neck. _Usually, _that would make a person only half-liir, but Altair was a half-source, and since Cebe was his user, when Cebe bit into his neck, it completely changed him into the source. Altair was proven to be strong against Cebe's mind torments, so he was able to live on. Even though Altair is considered the youngest and newest, no one specifically holds a grudge against him. Only a few only like him because of Cebe(i.e: Ryuusuke)

—Altair and Cebe are much like Sebastian and Rebel.

* * *

**COUPLE: Latika x Marcus **

_LATIKA_:

**Born**: March, 1, 1403

**Hair**: _Color_: Bright blond. _Length_: Long. _Usual hairstyle_: In two pony tails with ribbons in each one.

**Eyes**: Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: Electric blue.

**Body type**: Petite/pixie like.

**Marks**: Her source power is in her left hand; a star. When Marcus joins with her as a user, her right palm forms a same matching star.

**Name**: Indian. Meaning: Hindi—small creeper plant. _Nickname_: Tika/Lati (I got it off of Slumdog Millionaire xD)

**Personality**: Cheery and giggly. Is observant and always has a smile on her face.

**Powers: **Manipulating air.

**Hobbies**: Dressing up people and herself. Taking vacations.

—Latika was based on Rosalie's opposite, which when i write it out, now it Alice-like.

_MARCUS_:

**Born: **March,1, 1403

**Hair**: Color: Black. Style: Usually shaved and has a design into it.

**Eyes**: Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: Brown.

**Body type**: Athletic/lanky.

**Marks**: His right hand; star; turns into Latika's mark when they form.

**Name**: Latin. _Meaning_: Warlike. Derived from the god of Mars. (One of my classmates was named Marcus, and my Class Marcus is the _complete _opposite of this Marcus! xD)

**Personality**: Quiet, and extremely observant. He usually does not show emotions except when he is with Latika. Is a very passionate person in sex. He is deadly wild when he is admitted to a large amount blood.

**Hobbies**: Writing. Looking at Ryuusuke's and James's art. Letting Latika dress him up.

—It would seem like Latika is Marcus's user, but she is not. Latika and Marcus, despite their completely opposite personalities, are extremely close in every way possible. Latika and Marcus are the only strait Liir couple, _and _they are the only couple with different color. Marcus is black; Latika white.

* * *

**COUPLE: Maxwell x Dimitri **

_MAXWELL_:

**Born: **Long, long, long, long, loooong ago. (Around the time Cebe was)

**Hair: **_Color_: A barely-dirty-blonde. _Length_: Short/Medium-ish. _Style_: Brad Pit.

**Eyes:** Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: grey.

**Body type**: half-body-builder-half lanky.

**Marks: **A large diamond that ranges from his lower back to neck in length—it's outline completely covers his back.

**Name: **English/Scottish. _Meaning_: Great Spring of Maccus. _Nickname_: Max. (It's my step bro's name)

**Personality**: Rude and loud. Jock.-ish Likes to 'toy' with what he's playing with. Usually goes head first into battle, not caring about what would happen to him(since he knows nothing bad will happen). Not the brightest in the bunch and is quick tempered.

**Powers: **Dimitri uses Max's power to turn into any type of weapon anywhere on Max's body. It only has to brush against you to kill you.

**Hobbies: **Weight lifting and fighting.

_DEMETRIUS(DIMITRI)_:

**Born**: Long, long, long, long, loooong ago. (Around the time Cebe was)

**Hair**: _Color_: Dark chocolate. _Length_: Short/Medium. Style: Brad Pitt.

**Eyes**: Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: None.

**Body type**: half-body-builder-half lanky.

**Marks**: A matching diamond of Maxwell's on his back.

**Name: **Greek. Meaning: lover of the earth. (He shortened his name just for the sake of writing it somewhere—he doesn't like writing that much and found letters to annoying to make when he could make a shorter version that sounded the same) _Nickname_: Demi.

**Personality**: Matches Maxwell's perfectly.

**Hobbies**: Annoying Max and having sex.

—Maxwell completely _despises _Dimitri—reasons because Dimitri likes to mess with him by fake-dating other people other then Max. Dimitri also hates it when Max does the same thing to get back to him. They are both _extremely _jealous Liir who, even with so many similarities, seem incompatible. Though this is not true, since when their in bed, they are _perfect_.

—I based both of these males on Emmett. ^_- of course!

* * *

Well, that was part ONE!

The three other couples are coming up in the next chapter.....if i don't get inspired xD

IM GUNNA GO SEE TRANSFORMERS TWO TOMORROW WITH MY FRIEND GILLIAN FOR HER LATE BDAY! CONGRATULATE HER PLEAZE!!!!

lol, i really hope this helped you guys and gals! I didn't feel like going into their parents lives, so i didn't....im limited right now xD

Like it? Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW ABOUT IT!**_(You can just put one of those choices!) _


	29. Where You Will Least Expect It

* * *

**Where You Will Least Expect It **

* * *

***Flashback* **

Seth kissed Bella deeply, cupping her cheek. Bella replied with deepening the kiss passionately before both of them pulled away.

Seth looked over to Alice. "Thank you," he murmured, walking up to her and hugging her. She hugged back. "It's inevitable. I rather do this then blindly go into battle, unable to see nothing but whiteness."

Seth nodded, pulling away and looking into Alice's bronze eyes. "Please take care of Bella."

Alice nodded. "Please take care of Edward," she replied.

And then, with one last kiss to Bella, Seth was gone.

Alice sat down beside Bella, who was now trembling. She wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her in close. Bella was not a crier, but now she was definitely bawling her eyes out.

"It's going to be okay," Alice whispered, taking hold of Bella's trembling hands. "Seth will be fine."

_Everything, will be fine._

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

Weeks passed by, and soon it had been a month. And then, it was a month in a half. Everyone was weeping. Weeping for the loss of the loved.

The quillette pack had been informed on Jacobs circumstances. How he was adopted. How he was half vampire.

Most had figured it out but....

Jasper and Emmett were the ones who seemed—besides Edward, who didn't even speak anymore—most sad about Sebastian going. The two had formed a bond with the boy, and it was hard to just seem him go.

No one knew what was happening to Jacob or Sebastian and Rebel. Could they be dead? It was a possible answer but......Carlisle was against it. He knew the Volturi and when someone as special as Jacob, they would want to keep him alive...inspect him....examine....dissect and......

And Sebastian and Rebel. What if the other Liir were training him to be human eater? Even they seemed surprised of how much power Seb and Reb held. What if.....they were training him to take over and enslave mankind?

Everything was so troublesome, but no one could do anything. No one could go against the Volturi—not without immense help. And even then, their chances of winning were.....slim.

And the Liir......they didn't even know where the cursed being _lived_. And saying how the beings were apparently _playing _with them, and now with Rebel and Sebastian.....it was like shooting in the dark at a black needle that is surrounded by other fake black needles. It was impossible.

And saying how Seth and Edward were extremely depressed.....there was a negative 22 chance....

So....everything had hit rock bottom, and those rocks were quickly crushing it.

* * *

_What if I had protected her.....If i had stayed, and not gone....then i wouldn't had been used as the threat....the winning piece...... _

Seth found himself curled up in a corner, his arms wrapped around his knees, his knees pushing against his chest, and his head planted directly into it.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much he screwed up. Everything was his fault. All of it.....

It was like he had played directly into the Volturi's hands.

-

Mike ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair, sighing. Embry frowned at him. "Are you alright baby?"

Mike nodded, but in truth he was annoyed and slightly pissed. "C'mon, im gunna set something strait."

Embry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was somehow named after Austin Powers actor, but was pulled through the door.

They were admitted to depressed aura. It was like pressure on their shoulders, making them want to fall to their knees.

Mike saw Seth in a corner, wrapped up.

_This'll be fun_, he thought bitterly, letting go of Embry and walking over to Seth. He stood a foot away from Seth, who didn't even act like he knew Mike was there

Mike took a big chew on his cherry gum and then said, "Get up."

Seth flinched, but didn't move.

"Get up."

Seth slowly unburied his head, looking up to Mike. His eyes looked hopeless and loss, full of guilt and tears. "It's all my fault....," he whispered. "It's all—"

Mike grit his teeth and grabbed Seth's shirt collar, pulling him up to his feet and slamming him into the wall. "YOUR RIGHT!," he yelled in Seth's face. "IT _IS _YOUR FAULT!"

"Mike stop!," Embry protested as Bella came flying down the stairs. Embry grabbed her, holding her back. "He's suffered eno—"

"SHUT UP!," Mike yelled back to Embry.

"He's right!," Seth mewled, looking into Mike's eyes "Im just a worthless piece of shit. I couldn't defend the people i loved most. I just let myself be used...im a stupid idiot who just talks big but cant back it up.....im a worthless piece of shit." Seth vision darted to the floor, and Mike was almost sure he could see tears rolling off his cheeks.

"Are you done?," Mike asked, stepping back.

"Eh...," Seth said, his tone between yes and curious.

"Then let me share something with you," Mike said. He had heard much about Seth and what happened due to Embry.

Seth didn't reply, so Mike just went on.

He folded his arms over his chest, sighing in annoyance. This was too troublesome work.....to annoying.

"So, you were protecting Jake right? With Edward? Yeah, so, how many times do you think you blocked off someone who was running towards Jacob with a dagger or some shit? A lot right? So what do you think would've happened if _somehow _you weren't there? Edward couldn't block off all those vampires. So Jake would've just fallen into the stupid vampires hands faster now wouldn't he? Someone would've stabbed him again and again, maybe kill him—though i doubt that from how many people say how strong and special Jake was—and he would've just fallen into the clutches of the enemy, in complete shame. At least, with you there, he actually decided to be honorable and leave with dignity."

Seth stared at the floor, eyes bugging out. He had never....then, his eyes lowed, and more tears formed. "But still—"

His protest was quickly cut off by a hard punch to the face.

"MIKE!," Embry roared.

"SETH!," Bella cried.

Mike rolled his eyes. He took Seth's chin between his thumb and index finger, and lifted his head up so that their eyes met.

"And now...," Mike continued, his eyes turning sad. "Your just sitting here, crying for what you could've done and shouldn't have done, when you should be trying to find away to get Jacob back. And that kid they had....whatever his name is. So, Seth, when you decide to stop being a child and grow up and face your issues, I'll be at the beach."

With that, Mike let go and walked away.

He grabbed onto Embry's shirt and pulled him with him. Embry, eyes wide, let go of Bella and continued being pulled out of Seth's house.

Bella gasped, running over to Seth and wrapping her arms around the dazed looking male, pulling him into a tight hug.

* * *

"How's he doin?," Emmett asked as Rosalie walked angrily out Edwards room, daggers in her eyes.

"He's being a prick!," she hissed with venom. "I don't see how someone can get so depressed over a flea-bag!"

A pocket of anger exploded inside Emmett, and for the first time, he actually yelled at his wife. "Rosalie!," he growled. "Stop being so rude! What if i just got taken away by the volturi just so i could protect someone who seemed so evil to society?! How would _you _react?!"

Rosalie stared at him, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Emmett had never spoken to her that way.......

Emmett sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I know i could never understand how Edward feels but.......it hurt me when Sebastian left so i think i kind of got it." Emmett and Sebastian had formed a really good uncle-niece relationship—mostly because Emmett loved the fight. He and Sebastian faut a lot, and it was a really good competition.

He gently pushed pass Rosalie and walked into Edwards room.

Everyone had been trying to cheer up Edward time and time again, but it wasn't working one bit.

Edward just laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing.

He hadn't come out of his room—not even to hunt.

It was like the worse version of when he left Jacob. But now, he was feeling Jacob's pain.

Emmett sighed, looking at his brother. Being as he was, he barely got what was going on but....

Emmett locked the door, though he knew it was useless anyway.

"So, your just gunna lay there?," Emmett asked.

Edward didn't reply.

Emmett went on. "So he left you to save you, wow, that pretty sad. You couldn't even save the person you love most."

Edward's jaw clenched.

"You couldn't even save your son. Maybe he left because he realized that if you couldn't even save your lover, you couldn't save your son."

Edward's hands clenched. Emmett knew he was getting through.

"You can't save anyone. Your weak. Useless."

"Stop it...."

Emmett grinned. "Your just a little crybaby who just said sweet-nothings to h—"

"SHUT UP!," Edward screamed, his fist driving into Emmett's face, causing Emmett to fly back into the wall.

Edward stood in front of Emmett, trembling with anger.

Emmett smirked, lifting himself up. "Your weak, Edward."

"No...," Edward murmured.

"Yes. And stupid. Stupider then me, and that's saying something. But at least if i lost Rosalie, i would actually try to save her, instead of sitting in a room, sulking."

Edwards eyes widened.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Do you get it now? Your being a selfish sick bastard."

".......i get it..," Edward whispered.

Emmett smiled, and he patted Edwards shoulder. "Then get your ass out your room and get a plan."

Without another word, Emmett walked out of Edwards room, closing the door behind him and pressing his back firmly against the wall.

He sighed, shaking his head and grinning.

"I really wish i knew what the hell i just said...," he murmured before smiling wider and walking away.

* * *

Mike folded his hand over his chest, sighing and letting his eyes gently close.

It smelled of smoke as tikki torches were lit around him, burning to keep the bugs away. Forks had a lot of those.

Mike remembered when he first met Embry. It was at lunch. Mike was the new kid.

***Flashback* **

"Hey! Look at the fag over there!," someone yelled loudly, pointing at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes, pulling out two dollar bills out his pocket and handing them to the lunch lady. He grabbed a Green Tea fuze, while inspecting over it. It was about half of a regular fuze.

_This is way to much money for something as small as this_....., he thought bitterly.

He put it in his tray and then walked away—but not before his eyes, as they scanned the area, landed on almost a godlike sight.

Sitting on a table was a male. He looked Native American––he had dark tan skin. The male had a bright smile—you could tell he was most likely rebellious, loud, obnoxious, kind, and intelligent. Mike loved those characteristics. The male had long midnight black hair, and it was pulled back in a messy pony tail. His eyes were brown, and he had the sexiest tattoo on his upper right arm.

Suddenly, a body slammed into Mike, making him drop his plate.

"Shit!," he murmured.

"Hey!," the kid he bumped into yelled. "Watch where the fuck your going fag!"

"Will you shut the hell up?!," Mike yelled back. There ain't no way in hell im going to let him walk away after pulling that stunt......

The teen stared at him, and then glanced at a table—a table filled with big burly football player guys.

They glared at Mike, cracking their knuckles.

Mike stick out his tongue, giving a 'im-not-scared-of-you-shitheads' glare.

Their eyes burned with fury, but suddenly, all of that was replaced by fear.

Mike raised an eyebrow, looking too both sides of him, wondering why the sudden change.

Then, he turned around, and saw that god from before behind him. He was so close to Mike....almost touching him. Their clothes rubbed together.

Mike blushed, and he glared at the floor trying to hide it.

The god glared at the group before they grumbled, turning away.

Then his vision turned to the guy who had bumped into Mike—the guy looked like he was going to shit his pants.

As the gods eyes narrowed more, the guy let out a strangled scream running away.

Mike was suddenly aware of the quietness....and the stares.

"Hey, are you okay?," the god asked.

Mike nodded. "I-im f-fine," he stuttered.

The god suddenly smirked. "My name's Embry...," he said, picking up Mikes empty tray that had already been empty and Mike's fuze bottle—which had exploded. "Embry Call."

Mike nodded, blushing more. "I-im...erm....."

Shit, he thought.

"I'm a person," he said, trying to cover up.

Embry the god suddenly laughed. Rich and easy.

Mike loved it.

"So you're a person....," Embry said, sounding amused. He crumpled up the trash plate and tightened the cap around the empty fuze bottle. He looked over to the trash can on the other side of the lunch room, and then suddenly launched the items at it.

They made it. Perfectly.

Mike stared eyes wide. "That was awesome....," he murmured.

"Well, many people think im awesome," Embry replied, turning back to the male. "But i don't think so."

Mike blushed redder. "M-mike Ma-Myers...."

"Oh cool!," Embry exclaimed. "Like that Austin Powers guy right?....wow, you look nothing like him!"

"Th-thanks?"

Embry smiled. "I mean....your much sexier then he is."

Mike gasped. "Wh-what?!"

"Nothing," Embry said innocently, batting his eyes. He grinned and winked, then strode the most sexiest strode Mike had ever seen back to the table he was sitting at.

Mike cursed under his breath and bought another fuze, grumbling, 'What a bastard.....'

And Mike had to admit it, he loved the bastard.

***End of Flashback* **

So that's how they met. Kinda corny way to meet, but you really cant help that.

Mike sighed again.

He had been with Embry for a few months now. He had figured out they were werewolves because he's 'smart like that' and ever since then, he's known about relationships and issues.

Seth had really pissed him off.

How could someone do that?

Just _sit _there, _sulking_, doing _nothing_!

Mike sweared, if anything like that happened to him and embry, he would fucking _kill _Embry if he didn't come after him.

It's called being idiotic and self-centered.

So now he was waiting for Seth, but Seth was sure as hell taking his damn sweet time.....

Then, Mike heard the sounds of pad-like footing. Obviously someone walking through the sand.

Mike opened one eyes, where he was revealed to Seth.

"So, you over yourself now?," Mike asked dully.

Seth nodded. "Yeah," he said, determination clearly on his face.

Mike sat up, sighing and rubbing his eyes. "Then don't sit here, you damn idiot. Go find your vampire friends and talk to them about it, not me. Im useless, remember."

Seth nodded and turned on his heel. He set one foot out, but then stopping and bowed his head.

"Thanks..Mike," he said quietly.

"No problem. Now move you ass away from my sight. Me and Bri are gunna have some fun tonight and we don't need you here."

A small smirk formed on both their lips, and then Seth, and his damn werewolf speed, was gone.

Mike sighed, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest again, waiting for Embry to come and thinking,

_Well my good deed of the day is done, time to get naughty......_

* * *

LOL! People you wouldn't even THINK would make a difference, did!

If you go to chapter 19:Im back, towards the end, you see Embry and his boyfriend Mike walking in on Jacob and Edward xD

**SORRY**** about GRAMMAR MISTAKES and SPELLING ISSUES and INFORMATION THAT GOES AGAINST DIFFERENT INFORMATION and STUFF THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE AT AAALL~~ **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Maybe it? REVIEW ABOUT IT!!!**_ (You can just put one of those choices!) _

Sorry about the Liir! I'll do that...later. It takes allot of time to plan them out xD


	30. Binds

Alice came out of her vision, gasping.

Then, she immediately clouded her thoughts and stored that vision in that back of her mind, promising to never show it to anyone.

Especially Edward.

Alice ears perked up. She heard Sam Uley and Edward talking in Carlisle's office, and she could definitely smell Seth Clearwater making his way down here.

It had been about a month and three weeks since that incident, and she was especially relieved to see everyone's asses up and moving.

Alice, being a fond one of Jake, was quite sad when he left. She tried to force herself to see visions, but it was impossible. Alice, if she was lucky, would see familiar faces. Like Rebels. Or Sebastians.

But that was very rare, and it showed nothing. Nothing except they were alive. Or maybe that was a distant memory.

Yes, Alice was completely useless in her situation. Actually, she really wasn't. Right now, Sam and Edward and Carlisle—and soon to be Seth—are going over a plan to get as many trusts with other vampires as possible. They'll need it, if their going to go against the Volturi. And.......

Alice heard the door open and close, and she knew Seth was there. She greeted him and took him to Carlisle's office, thinking of what size the ring would have to be.........

* * *

Seth walked into Carlisle's office and walked over to where they were talking casually—as if he just left to go to the bathroom and came back.

Carlisle kept on talking, and Seth earned nothing more but a glance.

"......keep them from feeding though, so that could be an issue," Carlisle said seriously.

"If their good enough friends, can't they see common sense and feed on animals?," Sam asked.

Carlisle nodded, but he still looked worried. "It's not easy, though. If a human came over, she wouldn't even be alive for a second."

"Then don't bring humans over," Seth replied.

"And if they start killing off each other?," Sam put in.

"Their not _that _ravage," Edward said, glaring a sharp glare at the alfa wolf.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure. And my pack?"

"Are they even going to join us?," Seth asked.

" For Jacob's case," Sam replied. He turned his gaze back to Carlisle. "It's not like we can keep them _here_. That would be a _war_."

"I know, I know," Carlisle replied, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "We can already smell each other from a far–-their going to be angry either way. And even though it's for Jacob's cause, not trying to...._rude_, or anything, but do you really think....?"

Sam shook his head. "No. We will only have a small group of people. Maybe seven, ten if were lucky....."

They talked more—actually until it was two in the ams. But something like this was serious—dire.

They had to recruit and they had to get a plan. Jasper had already joined them, and they were trying to figure out people and points.

Food. Stealth. Power.

Sacrifice.

* * *

Daniella screamed. It was a high, horrible shriek. Her eyes spoke death, murder. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead.

Aro stared back at her, face expressionless.

"Let. Him. _GO!_," Daniella shrilled. Her eyes glowed with the deepest hate, and her teeth were grit. She restlessly pulled against her binds, though they never broke. Her sharp nails screeched against the surface as she tried to claw out of them. She fazed for a moment, turning into a bright, glowing snow white wolf, but only seconds later did she change back, growling venomously.

"GIVE ME MY SON!"

Aro stared at her, never blinking. His eyes spoke nothing—maybe boredom.

Suddenly Daniella fell to her knees, and Aro could here sobs.

Aro gazed at her a few more seconds before he turned on his heel and walked out the room.

There was another high pitch scream, which he slammed the door to.

He was met by Marcus, who had a sharp glare on his face.

"If this is for the peace, Aro, why did we not kill him?!," he hissed angrily, yet quietly.

The two walked down the halls.

"I want to learn about his specimen."

Marcus got in front of Aro and stopped in front of him. He pointed at the door which held Jacob. "Learning about specimen is not keeping _peace_."

"Oh Marcus, but it is," Aro whispered, holding out a hand and cupping Marcus's cheek.

Marcus slapped it away icily. "No Aro, it's not! This is your curiousity overriding your main job: to keep peace. Tranquility. Keeping him alive, but unconscious?! That is not right! Kill him or set him free."

Aro's monotone face hardened, and his eyes narrowed. He stepped close to Marcus, who found himself right on the wall. They glared at each other a long moment, before Aro said with a dull, uninterested voice.

"What did you feel when you saw him?," Aro asked.

"I felt love like none other before."

Aro suddenly smirked. "Love has much negative emotions in it, doesn't it? Love is useless, you should know that, Marcus. All it does is destroy people in the end. Like how it destroyed you."

Aro stared into Marcus's eyes before he stepped back and then walked through the door to Jacob's room.

The room was dark. No sound.

In the center of the room lay a bed. On top of the bed was a Jacob Thorn. He was naked.

Marks were all over his body.

The fang mark on his neck is where they started. A black line circled his neck, then went down his back and circled his waist, then went down both legs and circled his thighs, then went down and circled his knees, then went down and circled his foot.

Jacob's face was blank, his eyes were closed. Wires were stuck to his body, and they connected to a computer that covered one-fourths of the room.

Aro walked over to the computer and silently looked at the readings, then went over to Jacob.

His reached out and placed a hand on the boys head and closed his eyes.

Immediately, he was admitted to a black abyss, and it made aro _shiver_. Pain enveloped Aro's body like a lightning strike, and it forced Aro out of Jacob's mind. Aro grunted angrily.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not get inside the child's mind. None of their powers seemed to work on this child, no matter how hard they tried. Marcus only felt the relationship for half a second.

Aro hated being the enable one.

But this child was interesting. He couldn't kill him.......not yet.

* * *

—Gah, that was short. Anyway, next chapter will be filled with vampires.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Maybe it? **Review about it**.

Sorry for spelling mistakes, grammar issues, opposing information, and........stuff.


	31. Forming Armies:Meeting Sons:Being Birds

* * *

**Forming Armies: Meeting Sons: Being Birds: **

* * *

**QUESTIONS: **

** Who is Daniella?  
**

-Jacob's mother

**When will the next chapter about the Liir come out? **

**-**Most likely Next chapter

** Are you going to wish me happy 4th of July?**

-Yes. Happy Fourth(4th) of July EVERYONE!

**Why is the fourth of July special? **

**-**No one knows. Nothing special happened on the fourth, you can google it. Well, i think Thomas Jefferson died on July 4th. Poor Thom.

**_LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

Altair slammed Sebastian against the door, who growled loudly at him. "Get. The._ Fuck_. Off. Me."

Altair just smirked, and he lightly ran his finger down a long strand of Sebastian's reddish-brown hair, it's being so soft and smooth with the odd good care that it slicked against Altair's fingers.

"I know your secret.'

_hisssssssssssssss_

Altair smiled wider. He knew Sebastian wasn't calling for Rebel because he himself wasn't calling for Cebe.

Altair and Sebastian were very alike—in fact, they were almost the same thing. They didn't need their users to invade someone's mind. All the users did was enhance the ability and kept them living.

So it was no surprise when they didn't call.

They liked fighting for themselves.

_And what secret would _that _be, Ally?_," Sebastian said, smirking at the tone of the way 'ally' fell from him lips.

Altair, hissed, but knowing he knew Sebastian's so held up secret........ "What do you mean, sweet Sebastian dear? I mean the one where if you drink human blood, you have no control over your body, of course!"

Sebastian's face twisted in horror. "H-how.......?"

"It's quite obvious actually," Altair said, winking. "Why else? You hate it don't you?," Altair whispered, so close to Sebastian's ear. "You hate it when all that sanity of your is locked away, and you go on a madman's run, a killing spree."

"I-i don't know what your......."

Altair snorted, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You wouldn't would you? You've never done it before, have you? You just know it.....how disappointing. I thought you would be stronger....."

"Shut up." Sebastian found himself trembling with anger, and his hands were clenched, teeth grit.

"Your just going to let all that sweet power of yours go to waist all because you can't find it in yourself to kill," Altair mocked.

"_Shut. UP." _

"You couldn't even hurt a fly now could you Sebastian? Your to kind for th—"

Sebastian's temper shattered.

"_SHUT UP!" _

His eyes glowed bright red and his fangs extended. There was suddenly a blinding white flash, which made Altair retract and actually cover his eyes.

When he unshielded them when the light died down, he was admitted to a horrific sight.

There was a sense of power, yes, pure _devastating _power that brought pressure onto Altair, making him want to drop to his knees.

Altair squinted his eyes, trying not to fall to his knees but failing. This power was too great, to pure, to evil.

It was deeper then the devil, deeper then demons, deeper then hate and pain itself.

Altair suddenly was brought to a black world.

"CEBE!," he screamed, his head snapping around and looking for his source. Sebastian _had _to be with Rebel for this amount of unspeakable power too form......

"You can't reach him."

The voice was slick and smooth, no indents or edges. It repeated fainter and fainter, but it never went away. It was like a snake in the finest water....moving with such ease...

Horrible visions poured into Altair's mind, and he felt like he was going insane.

His pain, so great, that he couldn't even use his power. It felt like his mind was going to split in half.

He screamed for Cebe, and for the first time in his Liir life, he felt like he was going to completely die.

"ALTAIR!"

Suddenly, Altair was out of the horrifying world. Light blossomed upon him, and he found himself falling back. He was caught before the hit, and a warm hand was pressed to his forehead. "Altair. Altair. Altair. Talk to me Altair."

"C-cebe....?," Altair murmured, blinking slowly. His whole body actually felt like a human one that had just gotten stunned with a taser over a long period of time.

Cebe held Altair in his arms, and he felt like screaming in anger. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed to Sebastian, who looked so horrified he couldn't even speak.

"_What. Did. You. _DO_?!_," he hissed.

Sebastian slowly shook his head, his hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide with fear.

Rebel slowly came out of him, and he had a grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

Another hiss left Cebe's mouth and his teeth clenched, his fangs popping out as his body grew with anger—

"No."

Cebe looked down to see Altair staring at him, determined. He had a hand on Cebe's chest, a motion to not do what he wanted to do. "Do you understand what just happened Cebe?," Altair whispered.

"He put you through hell that's what i under—"

"Fucking shut up, Cebe! LOOK WHAT HE DID!!" Altair pointed a finger at Sebastian. "He made me feel like i was actually going to _die_. And hell, i even _might've! _died! And we're practically immortal! If he can make me go through so much pain.....There has to be a switch in there. Maybe that would happen if he drank human blood, Cebe! No, _any _blood besides Rebels! He could practically kill out a whole city if we flipped that switch again!"

Cebe's eyes widened with shock, and then he grinned. "Your right, Ally baby! Im sorry i just felt so much...i was scared for you. But now that you mention it, they could wipe out a whole race...."

Cebe looked back to Sebastian. "You surprise me very much. I knew you were strong, i didn't know _that _strong. To bring your special ability to such a level....it's intriguing."

Sebastian stared at the two people in front of him, taking in their so cruel words...

Then he turned to Rebel. "I want to go. Right now. Somewhere relaxing. I want to forget."

Rebel smirked and nodded, and then in a nano of a nano, they were gone.

"They could take over the whole universe," Altair whispered to Cebe.

Cebe smiled. "Sebastian has the killer instinct in him, he shows it all the time.....if you pay attention, anyway."

* * *

"Peter!," Jasper said, hugging the male. Peter smiled, hugging him back, and then they parted. "Thank you, Peter, so much for going along with this!"

Peter grinned at him. "It took me some time to convince the others, but we did it. We're tired of the Volturi walking over us like we're pieces of crap."

Jasper nodded agreeingly.

He shook Charlotte's(Peter's mate) hand. "Thank you so much,' he repeated. "It really means a lot."

Charlotte nodded. "I was worried but if it's Peter, then i will do it. Even if it is for a...."

Charlotte just smiled and turned back to Peter, obviously not wanting to finish her sentence.

Jasper understood why and glanced over to Carlisle's conversation.

-

Carlisle hugged most of the members of Tanya's Coven—Denali Coven. He had been through hell to get them to join in the fight, but finally, they gave in.

Tanya glanced at Edward many times, but Carlisle knew she was still listening to him.

Eleazer failed to be there, having died during the fight before. This, though a sad thing, happen to spark the first flames of anger for the Volturi with Tanya's coven.

-

"Why are we even _here_," Amun hissed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "They had no right to take away one of the Cullen's loved ones, even if he is a....mut. They had a son together. Though that may be against the law, they should've killed the _child_, _not_ taken away the parent."

"And what if he die fighting for the Cullens for that flea bag?!," Amun growled.

"Amun, shut up," Benjamin's mate, Tia, said. "If you don't want to be here, go home, hide in a corner, and be a coward. If your going to whine, you don't need to be here."

Amun glared daggers at her, and Tia bared her fangs.

Amun's mate, Kebi showed her fangs to Tia, telling her to back off.

-

Vladimir and Stefan shook hands with Edward, grinning. "Time to kick those Volturi's asses."

Edward smiled too, though it was a little forced. "Right."

Vladimir and Stefan, already having a huge grudge against the Volturi for over throwing their Castle and also killing everyone but them in their Coven, came without hesitation.

Stefan glanced at Siobhan and Maggie and Liam. Of course, Siobhan was keeping a close eye on the two. Talk about being over protective....

-

Suddenly, everyone's eyes shot to the front door, and without even as much as a nock, walked in Seth and Sam.

"Woah....," Seth murmured, looking around at the many people filling the Cullen house.

Many people bared their fangs at them.

"They are friends," Carlisle interjected, walking over to the werewolves.

"I didn't know we had to fight with werewolves."

"Ah, yes, Amun," Carlisle said. His words were smooth as silk, his speciality.

Amun's and Seth's eyes locked, they glared at each other, then turned away.

"Seth, i need to ask you a favor," Carlisle said.

Seth nodded.

"Do you think you could retrieve Sebastian if you had help?"

"No."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't need help," Seth replied.

"You couldn't even save yourself from Aro's hold, and from what i here, the ones that child went to is ten times stronger," Tanya said, a bitter tone laced in her throat.

Seth sighed, and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I assure you that i can bring Sebastian and Rebel back." Seth turned to Carlisle. "I'll be back in three hours, five hours tops."

"How do you know where they are?," Sam asked.

"I know Sebastian's scent by heart. I can follow it."

There were some back talks, but Seth sped away before they could say anymore.

Carlisle turned to Sam. "How many?"

"Well, i have Embry, Quil, Jared, Me, Karmen, and Paul. Six."

Carlisle nodded, and then turned back to the vampires, who were now socializing about many.....dark and tiring things.

"Do you think we can over throw them?," Sam asked.

"I don't know," was Carlisle's weary reply.

* * *

Seth stood in front of them.

His body was not trembling. He was scared shitless, but he wasn't going to show it.

They could kill him. Not even in a second could he be dead.

And he wouldn't even know what hit him.

Seth clenched his fists, forcing his heart and breath to stay calm and steady.

He saw Sebastian.

Him and Rebel were right in the middle.

Everyone stared at Seth like he was some foreign object to the world.

Then, "Look what we have here," Altair said, unwrapping himself and walking up to Seth so that they were onto five inches away from each other.

Altair grabbed Seth's chin and tilted it higher so their eyes could bore into each others.

Seth showed no fear—or at least hoped he didn't. He had to do this. For Jacob. Fo Bella.

For himself.

"The one who sent everything to hell."

Seth's eyes narrowed.

Altair smirked, and the next thing Seth knew, he was hitting a wall.

"Fuck!," he hissed.

Everyone laughed—everyone except Sebastian and Rebel.

Seth picked himself up with a speed faster then a vampires. With how well Seth had grown, he had found out that he had beat the timing of Rosalie's run. Seth had matured much.

"You can play with me as much as you want"—Seth spit out a glob of blood—"but im still going to get my message."

"And what message would that be?," James asked.

Seth turned to Sebastian and Rebel. "We're going to save them. Your father and my best friend."

"How do you even know that bastard is even alive?!," Max hissed.

"We don't," Seth replied truthfully. "Really, we're just hoping. But even if we're going into their blindly, for the other covens that have joined with us, it's called an 'over throw'."

Seth stepped closer to Sebastian. "You said you wanted to kill him yourself. If you knew they were going to kill him, you would've killed them first. You know he's alive, and that's how we know he's alive. "

Sebastian hissed at him.

"Even if you don't join us, it's not like we're not doing it."

This time, Seth talked to all of them. "And you guys. You can kill me, but your not. What has the Volturi done to you? Killed someone? Don't you want to get them back if they have?"

"What makes you think—"

Max was cut off.

"You don't have to join us. Al l you guys have to do is what you do best. Kill."

"And if we kill one of your vampire 'friends' ?," Forest asked.

Seth shrugged. "Their leeches. No offense, but they are. They said they would fight in the battle, they know the consequences."

"Hehehe. You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?," Latika asked, grinning.

Seth shrugged again. "Maybe. Are you in or out?"

Seth guessed the answer came quick because these people are faster then any known beings on the universe. "I guess. If you die, i hope you know why," Altair said.

Seth had to hold himself back to not scream with joy. Suddenly, everyone one was gone, leaving only Rebel and Sebastian.

There was a bad aura, but Seth knew, somehow, he was alright.

"I'm sorry about you dad," Seth said.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't care," Sebastian replied. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

Seth stared at him for a second, but as he saw Rebel's vicious look, he quickly left.

He stopped a few miles away in the forest, taking out his phone.

He dialed Carlisle's number.

"**Hello?**," Carlisle said.

"I got them," Seth replied. "_All _of them. We're going to win this, Doctor."

"**Please tell me your not lying**," Carlisle said.

Seth shook his head, grinning. "Nope, Carl. We got everyone. The Volturi will be running away from us."

"**God Seth i owe you**."

"Haha, nope. Though should warn you to warn the leaches currently with you that they better watch out."

"**Okay. Got it. See ya.**"

The line went dead.

Seth sighed happily.

He was going to prove himself again.

Seth changed into his wolf form and made his way back to the Cullens.

* * *

"Please."

Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Please...just let me see him. You can kill me after that, just please let me see him."

Aro stared at the beaten, werewolf girl in front of him. She stared at the floor, tears brimming her eyes.

Aro hummed, thinking it over.

Then, he sighed.

He unstrapped the girl, but held her hands behind her back with a iron grip.

Daniella didn't bother to resist.

She was going to be executioned–-finally—but now before that, she could see her son.

Daniella's full name was Daniella Carrie Thorn.

Yes, she was the mother of Jacob William Thorn.

The one who had abandoned him.

To save him.

Aro kept Daniella in a tight hold as he took her out her room and into the halls.

A guard offered to help, but Aro silenced them with a sharp glare.

And then, Aro took her into Jacob's room.

Daniella gasped, ripping herself out of Aro's hold. Aro let her go. It wasn't like she could do anything.

Daniella gasped, tears in her eyes as she ran over to her son.

"Jake!," she cried. She didn't dare touch him, but she hovered very close. "Jacob oh god!"

The boy was so _beautiful_.

Long, luscious brown hair that reach all the way down to his buttocks and was practically falling off the edge of the table. It shown, even if it was dark in this room. Jacob's skin was a glowing pale-tan, and though it failed to shimmer, it definitely beamed. It looked smooth as a baby's, even with all the reached marks that had befallen it. Yes, a ring that went around his throat—formed from a two-hole bite mark. The mark ranged all the way down his body, making him look so unique and matchless, yet even with the alluring sense, made Daniella repulse. It was like a tattoo embedded into his skin, so beautiful the work done, it made his body look so horrid and demonic like. His muscled were well out-lined and there was no 'cut-like' scars etched into his beautiful body. Wires and pads were stuck all over Jacob's body, making him look like he was a hospital patient. Jacob's eyes were gently shut, as if nothing was going on and he was peacefully sleeping in Edwards arms. His pink, full lips were parted, showing his white teeth.

"Oh god," Daniella gasped, falling to her knees as she stared at her son. "Oh god...what have you done Jacob...."

Tears streamed out of Daniella's eyes as she stared at her boy....._hers_..... She didn't mind breaking down in front of her fatefully sworn enemy. No, she didn't care.

All she cared about was Jacob William Thorn, her son. Her son that was a vampire's experiment.

"Why, Jacob! Why....!," she sobbed. But Jacob didn't wake up. He didn't stir either. He just laid there, practically dead.

Daniella could feel the steady, quick werewolf pulse from him, sounding in her ears as if it were a cry for help. His skin, she could just tell, was burning even though he neglected to be conscious.

"I hate you..," Daniella cried, and a pit began to form in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she slowly stood up, her long hair covering her face.

"I hate you.....I hate you...i hate you..i hate you. I hate you i hate you i hate you I HATE YOUTIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!"

Rage and anger boiling at an all time high ever since Daniella had been caught filled her body.

She had to do something.

She let out a wild scream and she shifted into her glossy moonlight wolf form.

She ran towards Aro and then tackled him, growling savagely.

Aro immediately threw her off and she slammed into the wall, three ribs broken and her front paw sprained.

She mewled in pain, sliding down to the floor and shape shifting back into her human form, blood sprouting from many regions of her body.

Aro sighed, brushing himself off, looking bored and slightly annoyed.

"What have you accomplished from that movement?," he asked, walking in front of the Thorn.

Blood splattered out Daniella's mouth as she coughed.

Then she smirked, slowly looking up to Aro.

Aro raised an eyebrow.

Daniella coughed up another wad of blood, and then she slowly un clenched her hands.

In it was a leather string connected to the Blue Orb.

"Goodbye, Aro," Daniella whispered.

And as Aro reached out to destroy her, Daniella's hand crunched the orb, and it shattered into a trillion pieces.

"NO!," Aro gasped, his hand swiping down Daniella's body, cutting her in half.

_Goodbye, Jacob_, was Daniella's last thoughts.

Then, she fell apart, lifeless.

Her hands opened, and all that was left was dull silver dust.

Aro couldn't help it.

He screamed.

* * *

Seth gasped awake before he was met by the floor.

He cursed before sitting up, his heart unsteadier then it was normal for a werewolf, his breath rough, and his mind buzzing.

His whole body tingled with this unknown feeling.

He felt free.

It was like a bunch of weight had just been lifted off his shoulders and he wasn't on this damn...leash....anymore.

It was like he could breath again. Walk again. Move again.

He felt like a bird that was soaring through the sky, so happy and unclaimed.

Seth hadn't had this feeling for a long time.

And he knew.

He _was _free.

* * *

Blah blah blah.....death death death.....poor Jacob's Mother Daniella.....lol. AMOST DONE WITH THE STORY! EEEK!

I have what.....six more chapters probably?!

Lol, cant wait cant wait cant WAIT!

Oh, and you guys wont believe it!

IM TALKING TO FOREIGN PEOPLE! Lol, if you have igoogle, then get 'google translator'

It works great for me, and it has like all languages!

**Sorry about SPELLING MISTAKES and GRAMMAR ISSUES and BLAH BLAH BLAH and OPPOSING INFORMATION! **

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Maybe it?_ **REVIEW ABOUT IT**


	32. Liir:Part 2: Blair::Katrina::James::END!

**COUPLE: Blair x Forest **

_BLAIR:_

**Born: **Early Medieval Times

**Hair:** _Color_: Brown. _Length_: Long. _Hairstyle_: Pony tail

**Eyes:** Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: sparkly green

**Body type:** Very fit. Traveler type.

**Marks:** Three rings going around her left breast.

**Name:** Scottish/Gaelic. _Meaning_: Field/Plain

**Personality:** Wild and outgoing. Likes to yell allot. Loud.

**Powers:** Is a shape an animal-shape-shifter.

**Hobbies: **Anything to do outside....camping...mountain climbing...all that good stuff. She is usually—if not always— found with Forest.

—i remember this girl from girl scouts(which i don't do anymore). She was pretty cool, so i used it. I was planning to use my friend 'Ballie' but i didn't xD

_FOREST:_

**Born:** Early Medieval Times

**Hair: **_Color_: Brown. _Length_: Long. _Hairstyle_: Pony tail

**Eyes:** Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: sparkly green

**Body type: **Very fit. Traveler type.

**Marks:** Three rings going around her left breast.

**Name:** Unknown. _Meaning_: Of the woods.

**Personality:** Wild and outgoing. Likes to yell allot. Loud

**Hobbies:** Anything to do outside....camping...mountain climbing...all that good stuff. She is usually—if not always— found with Blair.

—These two girls are practically twins. They do everything together, and they look the same too. I based the looks on Jillian Michaels (from biggest loser) of course, it is a younger and hotter version. I based their attitude on Rock Lee(from Naruto)

* * *

**COUPLE**: **Katrina x Naiki **

_KATRINA:_

**Born:** Long, long, long, long, loooong ago. BEFORE Altair even! xD

**Hair:** _Color_: Blood red. _Length_: Long. _Style_: strait with bangs

**Eyes: **Red. _Favorite contact color_: None.

**Body type:** Petite. VERY skinny. Almost-anorexic.

**Marks:** Naiki disintegrates into a black collar around Katrina's neck.

**Name:** Greek. _Meaning_: Pure.

**Personality:** Extremely quiet. Does not talk at all—only to Naiki(barely). She has a hate for everything around her.

**Powers:** The ability to force pain and hate(negative emotions) on people. She deflects all other emotions.

**Hobbies: **Be lost in pain and hate.

—I got her name from Roran's wife 'Katrina' in the book Eragon. I use Jasper for her.

_NAIKI:_

**Born:** Same time as Katrina.

**Hair:** _Color_: black. _Length_: Medium. _Style_: Bob with bangs.

**Eyes:** Red. _Favorite contact color_: None

**Body type:** Petite. VERY skinny. Almost-anorexic

**Name:** a Dravidian language spoken in south central India

**Personality:** Cares about nothing but Katrina. Has a foul mood towards everyone who tries to talk to Katrina. Is very protective.

**Hobbies:** Caring for Katrina.

— This couple was the second couple ever to be made. They are considered the 'oldest' out of all the Genesis(liir group)

**

* * *

**

**COUPLE**: **James x Ryuusuke **(a/n: LAST COUPLE! HALLELUJAH!)

_JAMES:_

**Born: **Egyptian Times

**Hair:** _Color_: Blonde. _Length_: Long. _Hairstyle_: In a simple pony-tail.

**Eyes:** Red. _Favorite Contact Color_: Electric blue (_left eye_) Neon orange (_right eye_)

**Body type:** Lanky.

**Marks:** James's marks are the names specifically embedded into his skin.

**Name:** Hebrew/English. _Meaning_: Supplanter.

**Personality:** Has a bad temper. Jealous type. Easy to anger. Care-free. Loud.

**Powers:** When Ryuusuke writes a name into his body(writes it hard into his skin, to the point where it rips and bleeds) Ryuusuke can kill the other person. He can also play around with how they die.

**Hobbies: **drawing and sex.

—Though it seems like Ryuusuke is the drawer, actually, James is. James draws much more then Ryuusuke does. I felt like bringing James(y' kno, the one who raped Jacob xD) back in, and i personally like the names James. It's cuuuute.

_RYUUSUKE:_

**Born: **Egyptian Times

**Hair:** _Color_: Raven. _Length_: Medium. _Style_: None in particular. Mostly messy.

**Eyes:** Red. _Favorite contact color_: none.

**Body type:** Lanky.

**Marks:** None.

**Name:** Japanese. _Meaning_: dragon.

**Personality:** Calm and collected. Slightly lazy. 'Does not care' attitude.

**Hobbies:** Drawing.....and fucking James.

—though the personalities are slightly different, they are easy lovers. They like sex, sex, sex, and more sex, and they also like drawing very much. They tend to play with their 'food' also. They have a slight worse attitude towards maxwellxdimitri.

— **THIS IS THE COUPLE BIRTHED FROM ARI THORN. **

—were considered royalty.

* * *

***PLEASE READ***

I am officially SORRY if i messed up on info. Like, really! I WILL go back and fix it once I'm done with the story, i SWEAR it. I swear to god, this was sooooooo hard to write.

I mean, think about it: TWELVE PEOPLE TO WRITE ABOUT!

Six couples times two: twelve xD.

_Please review_.

**R.I.P MICHEAL JACKSON **


	33. A Promise Of Petals

**Where the **_**fuck **_**did Rebel get his looks from? **

—Rebel got his looks from Jacob's mom(his grandmother) Daniella Carrie Thorn

**PLEASE READ:**

This chapter is written for me getting off my braces today! Yes, my teeth look _fine_! AND this if for me seeing Harry Potter Six: Half-blood-prince Tonight with my friends!

* * *

**A Promise Of Petals **

**

* * *

  
**

Sebastian groaned, arching his back. His nails dug into the carpet beneath him, and his whole body was tense.

"So good...," he whispered.

Sebastian's toes curled up, his curved foot curving tighter then the norm.

Delicious squishy noises were being made underneath him as Rebel sucked on his balls. His finger slipped in and out of Sebastian's hole, scratching the tight, hot insides heartily.

Rebel used his other free hand to caress Sebastian's body, his fingers lightly digging into Sebastian's skin. Red scratch marks formed, carving up his body.

Sebastian's head lolled back, his eyes half-rolled in the back of his head. His long hair was sticking against his glistening body, bonded by the sweat. His lips were parted; his eyes stared lustily at the ceiling.

"Hah...hah...," he breathed restlessly, moans tracing his mouths. His lips were dry and cracked, his throat was raw.

His forehead hurt, just because his mind was running off pure slutty emotions.

Sebastian felt his sack tighten, and he came onto his chest, screaming rapidly.

Sebastian was covered with a large amount of semen when he was done, and he was breathing sharply.

Rebel grinned down at his other half, amused.

Sebastian got onto his knees and crawled over to Rebel. Rebel, who's cock was up and stiff proudly, put a hand in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian engulfed Rebel's hard cock, bobbing his head up and down, taking it all the way to the base and deep into the throat.

Rebel used his other hand to tease his nipples, groaning. His hips jerked against Sebastian's body.

Sebastian's hands crawled up Rebel's thighs. His left hand grabbed Rebel's inner thigh, and his opposite groped Rebel's but, squeezing it again and again.

"Ahh...."

Rebel licked his dry lips, looking down at Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes were closed gently as his mouth worked Rebel's erection.

His tongue swirled around the tip, flicking it before he consumed Rebel's mini him again.

As Rebel watched him, he felt himself becoming tighter and tighter until he felt like he was going to burst.

He jerked harder into Rebel's mouth, thrusting his head back.

"Fuck yes! Ahh Fuck! More! Ahh!"

Rebel squirted his thick semen into Sebastian mouth.

Some sprayed on Sebastian's cheek, and the rest went down Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian grabbed Rebel's legs and pulled them, causing Rebel to fall over.

Sebastian crept over on Rebel until he was straddling him.

"I want to fuck you," he said breathlessly, playing with Rebel's hard nipples.

"Then do it, my dear slut," Rebel replied, grinning.

Sebastian moaned at the word slut, his cock hardening so much it pulsed.

Sebastian got of Rebel and spread his legs, showing Rebel's pucker hole.

Staring at the twitching, glistening abyss, Sebastian's mind had a wild fiesta.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Sebastian penetrated Rebel, his cock sinking deep inside his user.

Sebastian and Rebel both moaned from the pleasure of it all. Sebastian gripped onto Rebel's hip, his nails grinding into the surface with a firm hold. His other hand wrapped around Rebel's hardened cock, pumping the thickness.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Rebel placed his hands over Sebastian's, his eyes squeezing shut tight.

His teeth gnawed into his bottom lip. Blood spurted out, running down his chin.

Sebastian fucked Rebel hard and rough, not bothering to slow down even once. He didn't need to.

Rebel helped by slamming himself into Sebastian's cock over and over, taking it all the way to the base.

It hit his spot numerous times, causing sparks of passion to thrust inside Rebel.

Sebastian smeared Rebel's pre-cum over his cock, massaging it.

"Cum...! ..Together...!," Sebastian screamed through loud pants and moans.

With a last jerk at Rebel's cock and another fuck in the ass, Sebastian came deep inside Rebel, hitting him dead in the prostate.

Rebel moaned, cuming all over Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Rebel, panting. After many breathes, he rolled over on his side, his mind buzzing with mind blowing sex.

...................

"Gram's died," Sebastian said. "We were supposed to kill her."

Rebel nodded. "They'll pay. We'll kill them. Kill them all."

Sebastian nodded. "I know."

"We'll shred them into pieces."

"Make them bleed."

"Will put searing pain inside them."

"Make them suffer."

"We'll kill them all."

"Everyone last one of them."

* * *

"Hey, you know that guy we were fighting?," Max asked Dimitri, raising his head from the body he was sucking the life out of.

"Yeah...his name was Emmett or something."

"He was hot." Max finished his light snack, throwing the seven bodies into the snow.

"I know."

"I liked teasing him."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Mmm...maybe."

"I heard from out little anti-blood-eater that he was almost killed by a bear."

"Interesting."

"Apparently he's in relationship with that girl Tika almost killed."

"That bitch looked stuck up..."

Dimitri laughed. "Sure as hell did. Latika liked her though."

* * *

Two covens were currently out hunting. Most were talking. Some were fighting—either playfully or angrily was currently unknown.

Carlisle had to admit, it was allot easier to keep them under control then he thought.

Carlisle, being good friends with most, had earned their trust and friendly liking. And some seemed to owe Carlisle.

The vampires had became accustomed to the fact of werewolves in the house. But it didn't mean they didn't not like the idea of it.

Embry glared across the room at a certain coven who was giving him dirty looks. He bared his teeth growling at him.

They hissed.

-

"A new house?," Vladimir asked. Though it was particularly identical to the other, he knew it was different.

"Yes. The old one was destroyed," Carlisle replied.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow.

Carlisle smiled, delighted. "We have had much better days."

* * *

Edward sat on the la push cliff with Seth, a dried up rose in his hand.

He had to get away from the thoughts of the others—it was driving him insane.

Seth was here just to be here. Though he liked Vampires, he wasn't really in the right mood at the moment.

Seth sighed. "Sometimes i wish it could all go back to normal."

"I wish that everyday."

Seth snorted. "You must wish it more then i do, i guess."

Edward hummed.

Seth looked up at the sky, watching the grey clouds. "I remember when we first met. I had to put up this act that i didn't like you, just so i could fit in. I was pup. The kid. Of course i wanted that. I wanted to fit in. But as i grew more, and i listened to Jacob's thoughts, i realized so much. I felt bad at how stupid i was to want to be like everyone else. They always tell you to be yourself. Don't try to put on this mask. But i never listened until Jake showed me the way. He loved you so much....When he left, i was happy. He was finding his own way. He wanted to be with the one he loved—still loves. He didn't care that he was getting infected with this horrible thing. He wanted to be with you. And when he got raped, you left him. I swear to god i wanted to follow your scent and rip you into pieces and put you on fire. He became so depressed.....too depressed. Then Brent showed up. I didn't trust him...there was something odd about him. But after a while, Jacob started warming up to him.

"Brent had to always tell Jake to trust him....And Jake did. It was like this angel in the darkness which he was surrounded too. Jake was still becoming infested, and he kept dating Brent. Then, Brent killed Bella and me. I remember floating there, watching Jacob. He was so scared....to scared....You showed up. I literally screamed with joy. But i noticed something was wrong with you. Something had happened. Then, im up in heaven talking to god. He entrusted me, and i did what he did with pride. Next thing you know, im a dog, Bella's a cat, and Jacob lost all his memories. You took us in. I met your son. I knew there was another person inside him....After a while, Jacob's starting to get his memories back, and that when i barge into that room, giving Jacob back his memories.

"Then he's fighting....and he's dying....and he's fighting again....and then suddenly, he's gone. I couldn't help but blame it on me. When god entrusted me he told me that i would take the burden when Jacob got his memories back. I was fine with that. Now i just know how much i screwed up.....i messed up everything. It was all my fault. Not yours, mine."

Seth's and Edward's eyes met. Seth looked dead to Edward...he was filled with so much guilt.

And then suddenly, Seth was smiling lovingly, and his eyes spoke life.

"But im not going to give up!," He yelled, looking to the sky. "I'm going to save Jacob even if it kills me!"

Seth through a fist in the air.

Then, he became unbalanced and wobbled, and then he's falling off the cliff.

Edward spreads his legs and looks down, watching Seth crash into the surface and go on.

Moments later, Seth surfaced again, throwing a thumbs up. "I'm Okay!," he yelled.

Edward stared at him monotonously, and then a grin slid on his face.

He looked to the grey rose that he had given Jacob.

He had kept it just as a remembrance of his mistake and pity and guilt.

***EP***

I looked at the rose in my hands.

I had kept it because of Jacob.

It was a reminder to me of my failure. How much i fucked up. How much guilt and pity and pathetic i was.

I tore the flower part off the stem. The stem dropped into the water. I undid the petals.

I let go of the petals the same moment a wind passed by.

The wind took the petals, lifting them in the air, up and away, promising me there was hope.


	34. The Night Before Battle

"Bella....Bella...."

Bella kissed Seth rapidly, her lips moving like fire over his. She wrapped her arms around Seth, bringing him close.

"I love you," she groaned. She kissed him again—tenderly—and then parted, so she could look at his fire-strong eyes.

Seth cupped her cheek. "I love you."

"Promise me...," Bella whispered. "Promise me you'll come back. Please."

Seth felt tears in his eyes. He buried his face in Bella's shoulder as he started to cry. "I promise," he whispered.

* * *

The house was lively and excited. Many moods were running through, and Jasper had a major migraine to the extreme. He had to force calmness on each and everyone one of them.

Either they were depressed and darkly moody, or excited and exstatic.

Jasper could see reasons for both.

Who wants to fight a kingdom that has ruled over them for centuries? That destroyed and outraced the Romanian coven besides two people?

Death it be them if they lose, most likely. The Volturi was powerful, there was no exception.

But then, there's the Romanian coven, who is looking for revenge. And now, here it is on a silver platter. And it's not just them—other covens have been pissed off at the Volturi.

So, really, this isn't about saving Jacob. That's just a benefit.

Which is probably good, since vampires saving a 'werewolf' is probably not the best thing to say.

Jasper was in the midst of fighting right now. He was the 'trainer' on how to defeat vampires.

He told them the pressure points and the easiest way to get to through them.

Most learned quickly...others did not. It was a matter of if you _wanted _to learn how to defeat them.

It was hard work. Many became annoyed. But in the end, they were happy with results.

Emmett was a type that took 'tips' but knew he wouldn't use the way Jasper was doing it himself.

He would just rip them a parts. Seth them on fire. And watch them burn to their bloody helled deaths.

* * *

Most of the Cursed One's have not eaten in two weeks. Only Naiki and Katrina have eaten, and if you really consider Sebastian drinking from Rebel eating, the they can go along with that line too.

Their saving it for blood. Vampire blood. It's one of the sickest, most disgusting bloods ever known to...creature dear or alive.

But when you drink vampire's blood, you feel an immediate power boost. You feel stronger then god itself.

So their saving.

Death and Bloodshed and Fighting awaits them.

A heaven.

* * *

"Sebastian," Rebel said.

Sebastian nodded.

* * *

Wow, shortie. Hmm.......THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. **PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME FEEL BAD! *starts to cry* PLEASE! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	35. Death

**Death**

**

* * *

**

Blood. It's deadly.

It's not helpful.

Don't make anything tell you it is.

Blood will kill you.

It won't save you.

I promise.

I swear.

It can't help you.

It will Never Help you.

It helps them.

Us.

Me.

I kill.

For your blood.

You don't need it.

It doesn't help you.

It helps us.

Me.

I don't care about them.

I only care about me.

I'm the only one important.

Your useless.

Your nothing to me.

Your blood is all i care about.

Blood is deadly.

Say it.

Don't be afraid.

It's deadly.

You don't need it.

Admit it.

You don't want to live.

You want to die.

I will kill you.

* * *

The castle reeked with the stench of blood. Hisses and growls filled the air, and it was the only thing one could hear. The only thing one payed attention too.

Vampires fighting against their own kin. Werewolves fighting against their worst enemies.

All you could think was death. Death. Death. Death.

Bloodshed.

Blood splattered the walls, the floors. Bonfires were somehow lit inside the castle, a vampires grave.

It seemed so natural to all of them. To kill.

Jasper had gone completely wild; stay out of his way. He will kill you.

The cursed ones had yet to show up, but that didn't matter.

Or maybe it did. The Volturi were currently winning against the opposing side.

Emmett was fending as best as he could. He ripped body part off after body part, but he already had his arm half ripped off.

But he had to fight. To save Jacob. To save his next best wrestling partner.

Emmett didn't realize when a vampire was about to jump on him and rip off his head.

He was too busy to notice.

But then that vampire was destroyed.

"Ello."

Emmett froze in mid battle as the amused voice was whispering a pirates hello into his ear.

Then, he whipped around, grabbing Max's arm.

Luckily for him, he grabbed the right arm, for if he had grabbed the other, he would've died instantly.

Out of the corner of Emmett's eyes, he saw a rage of vampire come at him. He quickly let go and started fighting them.

Max smirked, and he too began to play-fight.

* * *

Seth and Edward ran through the castle, trying to find Jacob. They could hear the crashes and smashes of the world surrounding them, but they ignored it.

They had to find Jacob. He had to be alive.

* * *

Aro ran his hand across Jacob's nude, marked body. It was almost complete; the curse, that is.

The mark had reached his heart, and all it needed was one more centimeter before it would stop it.

Jacob would die from it.

But Jacob would die any other way. A stake was firmly placed in Aro's hand; all he had to do was drive it strait through that heart of Jacobs, and he would die.

He knew it would.

Aro cupped Jacob's pale cheek, but the boy did not reply in any way.

_Your going to die today, Jacob Thorn_, Aro thought. _So will Edward Mason Cullen. And everyone else you know. There all going to die. _

A cruel smile curled on Aro's lips.

He caressed Jacob's cheek playfully.

He could hear all the nosie in the castle. All the death.

But he knew the Volturi would when. The Volturi always won.

They were out right _fools _to think they could battle the Volturi and actually win.

The world is full of too many fools now-a-days.

If they want to be stupid, so be it.

But they know it is to there grave.

Aro let go of Jacob's cheek and raised one of the boy's eyelids.

His eyes did not roll back into his head like most.

They stayed right there as if his eyes were open. One eye hazel, the other eye red.

They burned, even though he was unconscious.

_Burning_, Aro thought. His nose sniffed the disgusting smell of his own kin burning in his own castle. _What a revolting stench_.

He slapped Jacob, but the teen did not reply. His face lolled to the side, and then came back. His eyes were now closed.

A rush of anger went through the rather calm vampire.

He could hear them. Running towards the room.

Aro held up the stake, and just as the door opened, he nailed it into Jacob's heart.

Jacob's heart stopped.

* * *

Seth hurled himself at Aro, tackling him. Seth, already in his werewolf form, started shredding the vampire into pieces. The vampire, of course, faut back.

If Seth was human, tears would be swimming out his eyes. His whole body was filled with rage and anger, and all he had running through his mind was death and bloodshed.

He was going to kill Aro. Even if he killed himself.

Sebastian suddenly appeared, but he didn't look at Seth or Aro. Not even Edward.

He slowly made his way over to his staked father, who was covered in a mass of blood. His feet clapped against the stone floor as he walked.

Then, he was beside his father; no apparent emotion was on his face. Just emptiness.

He wrapped his hand on the bloody stake in Jacob's heart. Then, he pulled it out.

Blood splattered on his face and clothing.

At the same moment the stake was dislogged, Jake's eyes shot open and his body went up. They gleamed with fire and power. The earth shook violently beneath them.

Suddenly, Jacob's eyes went dull,.and he slowly started cascading towards the ground.

Out of his own shock, Edward was able to catch his lover.

But there was something wrong.

No matter how hard he tried, Edward couldn't hear Jacob's heartbeat.

And, Jacob's skin was ice cold.

Jacob William Thorn had died.


	36. The End

Sebastian sighed, looking at his unconscious father that was slumped in his other father's arms. He shook his head as he appeared behind Edward, though his father didn't notice.

'Annoying,' he thought as he struck his father in the back of the head. Edward went rigid before he collapsed over Jacob, unconscious.

Sebastian stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing at them, and then to the fighting Seth.

Seth was takin this fight tooth and nail.....

Finally, Sebastian walked away from the whole scene.

**

* * *

**

**Memories of a Rosen**

A small puppy werewolf was curled up in a ball, cuddled up against Daniella's lap. It's ear were flat against it's head and it's eyes were closed.

Dainella smiled, petting the baby werewolf. She scratched behind it's ears, and the pup purred.

"You like that allot, don't you?," She asked, her voice hushed and soft.

_Purrrrr_

Daniella laughed, running her hand along the boys hazel chocolate fur.

"When it comes to three year old Justin, you are the father!," the t.v spoke scratchily.

_I knew it!_, Daniella though with brightness. And of course, the mother was on the floor, sobbing that it hadn't been the other one. How stupid. At least they had a father. Ungrateful.

"Cale dear...," Daniella whispered in Jacob's werewolf ear. "Time to go wake up your baby brother...."

The small pup purred, opening its eyes slowly. It stood up on its four legs, and yawned, showing it's teeth. Then, it hopped off Daniella and ran into another room.

Daniella followed.

She went inside the room in a soft cradle was a new born baby. It was a half breed; it was human right now, and would change sometime in it's teen years.

The baby looked peaceful in it's sleep; it's breath went in and out, in and out. Its eyes were gently shut. It was wrapped in a blue cloth.

Daniella had named the baby Jacob.

* * *

Daniella was chopping vegetables for Cale's soup. Cale was outside, carving a tree. Cale was a pure blood in and out. What surprised Danny the most is that Cale didn't despise his little brother for only being half. He actually embraced it.

Danny set down the knife and walked over to the refrigerator . She reached inside and grabbed a cup of baby food for Jacob.

The door was closing when she smelt them.

Vampires.

Daniella immediately dropped the baby food and ran outside to her boys.

Her heart froze in fear when Cale was no where to be seen.

"CALE!," she called loudly. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "CALE! CALE!"

But there was no reply.

And that's when it hit her.

Jacob.

Daniella ran back into the house, breathing heavily. She zoomed into Jacob's room. Her heart fluttered as she saw Jacob peacefully sleeping in his crate.

_I have to get him out of here!_

Suddenly, there was a crash of a window being shattered. Then, a sonic boom.

Daniella screamed, taking Jacob and turning into her werewolf form, covering the boy.

The fire slowing died away into little patches, and now the house was on fire.

Daniella grabbed the back of Jacob's shirt with her teeth, and she burst through the already shattered window.

Her feet padded softly against the ground and she started running.

The air was thick with the stench of vampire.

_**Cale!**_, Daniella called. _**Where are you?!**_

There was no reply.

Daniella's eyes widened as she realized the worst....

_Oh god...._

But she kept running. She couldn't save Cale, but she had to save Jake. She _had _to.

Suddenly, Daniella found herself in the an open space in the woods she had ran into.

She was surrounded by a group of Vampires.

She could see the murderous look in their eyes.

Thinking quick, Daniella ran through a small opening they had as fast as she could. They were only twenty seconds away.

Daniella stopped and slung Jacob and a soft pile of snow. Because of the impact, more snow fell on him, leaving Jacob wrapped in snow and no where to be seen.

Quickly, Daniella left Jacob, running a far ways to the left.

Jacob would live, just because his heat would support him. The vampires just had to ignore the half-breed stench.

But no luck.

Three vampires broke off from the coven, a sweet smell in their nostrils. The other coven followed the girl.

A vampire wiped away the snow under a tree, and found another child.

But this was a different child. It wasn't a pure blood. It was a simple half-bleed.

A waste of their time. They didn't have to kill it like they did with the other.

Even though this one was odd—For it actually smelled...perfect to them, there was was only one thing this thing was: Useless.

The three vampires left the child, and ran back to their coven, when had already captured the woman.

They were about to kill her when one of the vampires stopped them.

"No, bring her to the Volturi."

"Why?," A vampire asked.

"Just do it!," the vampire hissed.

"Fine!"

And they took the unconscious werewolf away, to the Volturi.

* * *

Edward moaned. It was the only thing he could do. The pain, it was unbearable. He wanted it to go away. He wanted to die. He wanted something.

He wanted his brother, James.

A cold hand was placed atop Edward's forehead, as if soothing him.

Edward's back arched weakly, and he knew the man was saying something.

Carlisle looked down at the boy. He only had a few more minutes to live.

He was going to die. Soon.

Edward tried hard to make out the words the odd man was saying.

"Immortal....death....alive.....won't.....live....forever....."

Edward wanted the pain to go away.

And he wanted to live.

Bringing up all his strength, he lifted his head, and then slowly brought it down. A moan released through his lips.

Then, all he felt was blinding pain.

He gasped, his mouth opening in shock.

His mind was going through a frenzy.

He was going insane. He was going to........

* * *

Esme stared down the cliff.

She could die. Finally.

Put her life to an end. Be happy.

Her baby, just a new born; it had died. Lung infection only a few days after he was born....

And it was all her fault. Scars wrapped around Esme's body; formed from abuse. Horrible, painful abuse. She had wanted to be a good wife. She wanted to please her parents.

So why couldn't she be a good wife? Why couldn't she protect her son from death? Why did her husband, Charles, hate her so much that he would abuse her?

Esme didn't know.

Esme lifted a foot of the ground and placed it over the cliff into the air.

Then, she fell to her death.

._.

"She's dead," a woman confirmed as they rolled the girls body in on a cot.

But carlisle knew better. Her heart was still beating, even if it was death faint.

But he had to be quick.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes creaked up, startling everyone but Carlisle. Carlisle dismissed them, walking over to her.

"Your.....him...," the woman rasped. "When i.....broke....leg....sixteen..."

Carlisle remembered it clearly.

"Live...i want...you..."

Carlisle stared at her. Then, he grabbed the curtains and closed them around her bed. Then he stretched back her head, revealing her neck.

His fangs slowly sunk into her skin, setting her ablaze....

* * *

"Emmett!," James cheered happily, slapping the guys hand and giving him a high-five. "Wanna do some laps?'

Emmett laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sure. If i beat you, you have to pay for mine and Rosalie's supper!"

"Haha, whatever. If i win, you have to suck my cock."

Emmett chuckled. "You got a deal."

The two started to strip of their clothes. Then, they jumped into the lake, nude completely, and started four laps. After their last one, it was apparent who one; James.

"Damn!," Emmett hissed.

James giggled, and he pointed at the floor. "C'mon, Emmett. You lost!"

Emmett groaned as he got to his knees. He took James cock by the base and then engulfed it in his mouth.

James groaned, his head lolling back.

The two always did stupid bets like these. Neither of them minded it, they were both bi anyway. It didn't mean anything, just that you lost.

James tangled his fingers in Emmett's curly hair, groaning deeply. Then, he started pounding inside Emmett's mouth, and he came.

Emmett sucked it all up, and then let go, wiping his mouth. "Your not gunna win next time!," he yelled as he put his clothes back on and ran away.

James simply laughed, putting his clothes back on. He swore, ever since that Rosalie girl showed, Emmett hadn't been hanging out with him as much.

James didn't have anyone but Emmett to hang out with.

His brother was in some city, in a hospital bed.

His other brother and sister, Jasper and Alice, had been sold long ago to pay off a family debt.

Emmett was all James had and personally, Rosalie was kind of a biatch.

James snickered to himself, liking the sound of the word.

* * *

_It hurts_, James thought as he fell of his horse. James hit the ground with a thud, his hands wrapped around his neck.

Tears leaked out of James eyes. _It hurts_. _It hurts_. _It hurts_

"The pain will go away," Edward replied hoping of his horse and kneeling down to James. He caressed James strawberry blonde hair, tying to sooth his brother.

"....i....i hate you..Edward," James said.

Edward's eyes widened. "But—"

James's hands clenched. "I hate you."

And then he fell unconscious.

._.

"Don't you understand this, Edward?! I _HATE _YOU," James screamed, taking his brothers arm and ripping it off Edwards body. He then jumped up and kicked Edward strait in the gut, sending him backwards; he crashed into a mount of frosty trees, pain ripping through him.

James threw Edward's dislocated arm into a bunch of snow, knowing it would come back on him later.

"I'm not going to eat like this. You turned me evil, so i will be evil," James said to Edward. "You lost me when you turned me. I hate you so much i can't even compare it to anything. I'm not going to eat animals—humans do that. I'm a vampire. Bye, Edward."

With that, James left his brother, going into his own world.

* * *

Me in and Rosailie broke up a long time ago. I don't know why, we just did. I don't even see James around anymore.

One day, he just suddenly left.

Now i really feel alone. It totally sucks.

That's why I'm this forest, being dumb.

I'm in the middle of nowhere, im completely lost.

I mean, I've tried other girls after Rosalie, just to get away from her, but it didn't work out so well. I couldn't get it up unless i thought of her, and then i would scream her name and the ladies would get pissed at me.

I couldn't help it....

Wait...

My eyes widen as i hear a noise. A growl.

I slowly turn around, and there's a bear.

It slashes me strait across my chest, and i scream as it's razor sharp claws dig into my skin.

I cough out blood, and i know I'm going to die.

It's coming strait towards me. It's claw is raised, and then there's a blinding white flash and I'm unconscious.

._.

I slowly open my eyes. I feel different. More powerful. Warm-ish...

I look around, and i see Rosalie.

My eyes widen. "Rose!"

Rosalie looks angry and worried at the same time.

Why?

She's so beautiful...

Then, i see a blonde guy next to her. He's also very...sparkly.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but i have to tell you something."

I raise an eyebrow. He knows my name? And why is he and rosalie so sparkly?!

"You were almost killed by a bear," the guy continued, "and.....Rosalie saved you and i changed you into a vampire.

I stare at them, and it seems like their waiting for an outburst.

So of course, im the opposite. "Am i sparkly?," i ask.

They seem a little bit taken back, and the blonde guy nods. "Yes."

"Oh......cool! Thanks!"

"What do you mean?"

"For saving me, duh! You guys are like angels to me! My gods!"

Suddenly, Rosalie is on me, holding me tightly. I smile, resting my hand in her hair, caressing her beautiful locks.

"I love you," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I love you more, Rose, baby!"

* * *

"NO!," I scream, as i feel something penetrate me in two ways. "Stop!," i plead as my drunken fiancé and his friends rape me. I didn't want this. I wanted emmett.

I wanted him! Not this horrible person!

They rape me endlessly, and then after eternity, they left. I lay on the ground, bleeding. I have a gash on my chest and im bleeding it other ways......

Suddenly, a chilling hand is placed on my neck, and i flinch. "No...," i whimper.

"I can save you," a voice said. "I can turn you immortal. Do you want to die, or do you want to live forever?"

_I want to see emmett_.

Slowly, i nod to the stranger.

Then, something pierces my neck and I'm gone.

* * *

"Alice no!," I scream, reaching out for her.

Alice is sobbing as we are seperated from each other. I'm crying to because i know what her emotions are. There so clear.

I sob hard as they drag us away in opposite directions. I don't know where I'm going to, but i know I'm going somewhere bad.

._.

'It hurts' Alice thought. 'It's so dark. This cell......'

Alice was curled up into a ball on the cold floor of a dark cell. She didn't know how long she had been there, but she was. She could sense it; James.

James, her brother. If only half; if only step. She had loved him. Just like she loved Jasper.

But now, James was gone. This wasn't the same James. This wasn't the kind, loving James.

This was a demonic James.

Tears welled in Alice's eyes.

Suddenly, the cell clanked open. Somebody kneeled beside her, and she flinched roughly. Then, the person grabbed her head harshly in an iron grip, and pointed objects ripped into Alice's neck.

Alice screamed and her mind was loss to insanity.

* * *

Edward drained his last animal, and then let it fall to the side. Carlisle was done about the same time, and Edward walked over to him.

"There's a spring near here," Carlisle informed. "We can was this blood off."

Edward nodded, and they began walking.

"Jasper's getting better at hunting," Carlisle said.

"That's good."

The two met a waterfall-istic lake that looked very natural and refreshing.

The two stripped off their clothes, showing their sparkling, die-for bodies. Carlisle cracked his neck before he went into the waters.

It went up to both their waists, and they waded in it.

Their feet walked on the soft rock that had smoothed by nature.

Carlisle lowered himself on a rock underneath the water and ran his hands through his hair.

The two washed the little blood they had on them before they left the spring, using the towels from their backpacks to dry themselves off. They slipped on their clothes with ease, and put their packs over their shoulders.

They started running back to the house, but then, a delightful, heavenly scent filled their noses.

It caused them both to freeze. "What is that?," Edward asked.

Carlisle was silent. He walked over to a tree, where there was a jumble of leaves.

But there was something else. Something _breathing_.

Carlisle leaned down and brushed away the leaves. Laying right there, in the freezing cold weather, covered in leaves, was a boy.

And by Carlisle's senses, a _werewolf_

"Is that a....?"

Carlisle nodded. "A half breed."

But why does it smell so good?

Carlisle pulled it out of it's hold and cradled it. He had had much work with babies in his work.

The baby was fire hot in his hands, and it felt good, but very awkward.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Edward's expression.

Edward could feel a stir in his stomach. He stared at the baby with a lusty feel. He never felt this way before...so why....

He wanted to kill it. Devour it.

_Edward_.

Edward's eyes snapped to Carlisle. They stared at each other for a long time before Edward shuddered and nodded.

"Do we leave him here?"

"Edward! He's a baby!"

"Well!," Edward exclaimed. "He's a werewolf...."

"I'll put him up for adoption," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Billy stared at the child in the orphanage.

He could somehow sense it. It was a werewolf.

He walked over to the small child. He was on a bed, sleeping.

He was barely a year old.

Billy immediately took the child in, signing all the rights to him.

Apparently, the child's name was Jacob William Thorn.

He would change the last name to Black.

This kid was lucky. He didn't know whatever happened to his parents.

Billy could raise him right and happy.

And he would.

* * *

"Dad! Billy!," nine-year-old Jacob called, smiling brightly.

"Yes?," Billy asked, flipping the pancake in the pan like a Pro. Somehow, the kid managed to call him Billy. Maybe he just liked the name.

Jacob hopped up on Billy, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"Can i go play with Embry and Quil today? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Billy chuckled. He reached up and grabbed a plate out the cabinet, then set the pancake on it.

"Where are you going to go?," Billy asked, taking a knife and smothering butter on the bread.

Jacob hoped off Billy, and put a finger on his chin, thinking hard as he walked in circles.

"Well....we were thinking about playing soccer! Then, we were going to go by the beach and tag it! Then—"

"Where are you going to get the spray paint?," Billy asked with interest, pulling out a fork as he layered syrup.

"Oh! We're gunna get it from Embry..."

_That kid is trouble..._, Billy thought absently. "Go on." Billy set the food plat eon te table and Jacob started devouring it.

"After that were gunna check out some cars!," Jacob said through mouthfuls.

"What's the number one rule on checking out cars?," Billy asked.

"Don't touch or mess with them unless somebody older and more responsible and knowligable is with you," Jacob groaned.

"That's right. When your don e you can go."

Jacob grinned and finished his last bite. "Thanks dad!," he said as he ran out the house.

* * *

"Stupid Edward!," Jacob yelled, slamming his door close. He had just met that prick, and he sure as hell wasn't happy about it.

"I hope he dies!"

There was a knock on Jacob's door. "Yes?," Jacob asked.

"Jake, are you okay?," Billy asked.

"Yeah! There was this stupid bastard at school though."

"Ah, okay then. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay!"

Jacob fell back on his bed, sighing.

He stared at the wall, before he got up and closed the blinds.

Then, he went back to his bed, staring at the ceiling. Slowly, he turned over to his stomach.

He hiked his hips up as his hands crawled to his crotch.

_Im an idiot...._, Jacob thought as he started rubbing that spot.

His hands went inside his pants, and they dug into his underwear, where a hardened erection was.

Jacob sighed, and he began pumping it.....

* * *

"Billy!," Jacob screamed, watching his dad suddenly fall to the floor.

He ran over to the panting man. "Are you okay?!," he asked stupidly.

"I-im fine!," Billy obviously lied.

Jacob pulled out his phone, his breath in short hitches. He pressed 911.

When he heart the phone pick up, he immediately screamed. "MY DAD JUST FELL! I NEED IN AMBULANCE!"

"Sir cal—"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!," he shouted before handing up the phone.

Three minutes later he could hear sirens of a ambulance.

* * *

"Billy....," Jacob whispered, seeing his old man in a chair.

Billy smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't go pitying me, boy!," he growled. He held up his arm, pumping his muscle. "I'm strong!"

Tears filled in Jacob's eyes.

* * *

Jacob trembled as he pounded into Edward, his hands gripping Edward's hips. He was lost right now, lost in the sweet pleasure.

Edward's cold inside's melted Jacob as his cock slid in and out of him with ease.

Then, Edward moaned his loudest, and he clamped down on Jacob again and again during his orgasm. This caused Jacob to gasp, thrusting his head back and cuming deep inside Edward.

Then, he collapsed beside him. Edward wrapped his body around the werewolf, pressing them together.

It didn't take long for Jacob to fall asleep.

Edward hummed. He would take a three day hunting trip tomorrow.

._.

"What is _this?!_," Edward thought as he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. His hands crawled on his stomach, his breath in short gasps.

His mind was going through a spasm.

Edward suddenly felt a kick where his hand was, in his eyes widened, larger then saucers.

He was...pregnant.

* * *

'I love him' I thought as i wrapped my arms around Brent, pushing out bodies together. 'And he loves me back.'

._.

He lied to me.

He said he loved me.

But he actually wanted to kill me.

I stared at Brent, the one who had picked up the pieces of my soul and placed them back together.

How?

How could he do this to me?

Was it because I'm such a _freak_?

._.

Edward was immediately beside the killer, Brent. He grabbed the male's neck and snapped it in half.

But it was too late.

He looked back over to Jacob, who was passed out.

He didn't know what just happened, but he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

I don't like this pain. It hurts so much.

Having this monster inside me...no...being this monster.

My other kin talk to me. When I'm in peace, they have to ruin it. They have to tell me about me, tell me all about how much a monster i am. It hurts so much.

But i know it's true.

I don't know what dad has to say about it, he doesn't really like talking about it. I can understand. After all, i can use all their powers. It's weird. It's not a 'gift' like they have. It's more then that.

It's worse.

Rebel is there for me.

I think.

* * *

"Don't leave me!," I sob into Billy's bed-sheets. Blood stained them, but I didn't care.

My dad—biological or not—was dead. They had tried all they could, but it was to no use.

He was gone. Gone for good.

* * *

"I love you," i whispered to Edward. Tears streamed down my cheeks as i kissed the vampire again and again, not wanting him to leave me. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Don't go, Jake," Edward whispered through kisses. "Please."

I ignored those pleas. He didn't understand. "I love you. I love you. I love you.

"I love you."

* * *

Those words....

What do they mean?

I love you.

Every time I hear it....it's as if there's a chime to it. A 'tink'.

I don't even know where i am.

It's dark, but i can see. I can see all these visions. All this past.

I don't k now what it means.

I feel wet. What is wet?

And i smell.....blood.

I am laying in blood, watching these scenes flash right in front of me.

It hurts, but i don't know what hurt is. I don't know what anything is. I'm scared. I'm confused.

I don't know what's happening to me. Why I'm knowing all these things. I don't get it.

And now, I'm standing. I don't know how.

It's cold. I don't know what it is, but my mind apparently does.

It's so cold.

Am i trembling? Shaking?

"Jacob," a voice suddenly says.

Who's Jacob. Me? It's a familiar name.

Suddenly, there is a...._warmth_ wrapping around my hand. This warmth is climbing up me, making me warmer. I don't feel cold anymore. I feel better.

I slowly look up to see a face.

And when i stare into those golden, honey sweet eyes of my lover, i know everything.

I'm not in pain.

I'm not scared.

And most of all,

I'm not alone.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes.

I'm surrounded in warmth.

In front of me, i see a pale face. His eyes are golden and his hair....god his hair, it's so sexy....

"Edward....?," i say.

Suddenly, i feel a wetness splash on my face. Then it is again.

Am I.....crying?

No....Edward...

Wait...._both _of us.

"Edward." My mind is blank. My heart has stopped, and it is tight against my chest.

"Edward."

And that's when it all hits. Like an avalanche.

Emotions ram into me, feeling of all sorts. Shock hits my brain like lightning.

"EDWARD!," I scream as i find myself turned around and kissing him passionately. Our tongue's our going madly wild. I feel like I've just been reborn.

We kiss and kiss. Kiss like our life depends on it. No words can describe this kiss; it's undiscribable. Nothing can describe what i feel.

._.

After what seems like eternity, we stop kissing. I'm wrapped in Edward's arms, and I'm looking around the room. I see Seth. He's in his wolf form. But...there's a gigantic gash in his stomach, and he's not even moving. His sandy-fur is bleached with blood.

Beside him is a fire. It's blazing wild, and i can see body parts inside it.

I look back to Seth. He's still not moving.

"Edward...," i murmur, and I'm almost in tears.

"Shhh," Edward whispers in my ear. "He's okay."

"Who is the vampire....?"

"Aro. The leader of the Volturi."

My eyes widen, and I'm rendered speechless. Finally, i choke out, "Y-you didn't...."

"We did. We gathered up vampires and took down the Volturi. We've won."

Tears bawled out my eyes, and i stuff my face into Edward's chest.

Edward tightens his arms around me, taking me into his so cold, yet so hot embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

"She's dead...."

Emmett stared at the blazing fire with wide eyes. He felt dizzy. For the first time in his life, he actually felt nauseous.

Rosalie.....his wife...had been..._destroyed_.

Emmett felt as if he couldn't breathe. These feelings...he hadn't felt them for so long.

He took a step back. He wanted to run away. Run away from all of this.

Then, he felt his emotion surge. A sadness.

Not the anger that had boiled inside him, but a sadness.

He turned around to see Jasper, who was only a foot away from him. He was staring at Emmett with sad eyes.

Emmett stared at him for a while, and then looked back to the fire.

Maybe it had been a hallucination, but he could have sworn, from the smoke, that he had seen Rosalie.

The woman had beautiful blonde hair and amazing sparkling green eyes. She was smiling widely, as if she was _truly happy_.

Emmett's eyes lowered, and his hand clenched his heart.

Everything Would Be Okay

**-The End-**

_-Submitted: Tuesday, July 28th---12:00 am-_


	37. Epilogue

_Please Review. Submitted: July 28th, 2009: 2:00 am. Thank you for reading this trilogy. It means allot to me, you have no idea. But it's time to say goodbye. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. I'm sorry....*sniffs* i'm literally crying. But i know it will be okay. And i'm you, really.  
_

**

* * *

Epilogue **

* * *

_.........mid summer_

"JESUS CHRIST ALICE STOP! AHH! STOP! NO! TOO TIGHT! TOO TI—AHH! NO!"

Bella clutched the mirror tightly, her knuckles white as ivory.

Alice simply smiled at her, tying the corset tighter. "You have to look gorgeous for your fiancé, Bella hun!"

"BUT—"

"Bella," Alice hushed.

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it with a grimace.

"Fine."

._.

Seth stood on the balcony of his suite, looking out into the ocean. Me and Edward were beside him, looking out too.

"I'm happy for you," I said.

"Thanks," Seth replied. He wasn't saying much, and he seemed a little bit holed up ever since a few days ago. Ever since everyone arrived, actually.

"It's going to be okay, mut," Edward said simply, and he ruffled Seth's hair.

Seth couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

I glared at Edward, who simply grinned back.

Everything became quiet again, except what was going on down at the beach. The wedding was tonight.

"You know," I said, "Bella has some pretty nice tits."

"Your gay."

"You should be too," i replied cheekily. "I already told you i was happy!"

"Bastard," Seth cursed.

"Mmm."

._.

"You may kiss the bride!," Carlisle announced happily, closing the book in his hands.

The beach sounded with applause, causing the two newly weds to smile.

Bella cast the bouquet in her hands out randomly into the crowd as Seth wrapped his arms around her waist, smashing his lips against hers.

Bella connecter her arms around Seth's neck, deepening the kiss.

"WOOO!," Jacob called along with the rest of his pack friends. Edward simply smiled and clapped, being the polite person he was.

Sebastian and Rebel, standing besides their fathers, did not clap, but did have a light expression on their faces.

After a while, the husband and wife parted, smiling at each other.

"I love you," Bella said.

"I love you more," Seth replied.

"I love you mostest." Not this was getting into a battle.

"I love you more mostest."

"I love you infinity and beyond."

"Shit!," Seth cursed angrily, pouting.

Bella laughed, pecking him on the lips.

Seth too laughed, and he picked up his wife, of course, bridal-style.

"Party time, isn't it?," he asked sarcastically.

"Seth!," Jacob said, running over to his best friend. He clapped his friend on the back, grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations man!"

"Thanks! There's a bonfire, let's go party!"

._.

I sat on a beach chair around a large, blazing fire, nibbling on a mixture of foods.

Most people were drunk right now—literally. Even the vampires that had shown up took the liberty of eating. There was much flirting going on, that's all i had to say. Emmett was talking to some vampire i didn't know or care to know, and he seemed happy. Ever since Rosalie died, he had been kinda quiet for the type of person he is.....

A light tap on my shoulder caused me to look up. I saw Edward.

"What's up?," i asked.

Edward grinned crookedly, putting a finger to my lips. He then winked and walked away.

I rose an eyebrow, and set my twenty-third plate of food on the sand beside me, standing up.

I followed Edward, who was starting to walk the beach line.

"Hey," i said, shoving my hands in my pockets and walking with him. Warm salt water swooped beneath my feet, damping them.

"Tonight was a good night, wasn't it?," Edward asked, looking at the full moon painted in the sky.

I nod. "Yeah. Rebel and Sebastian seemed to be having a good time. Their sexing it up though at the other side of the beach."

Edward snorts. "I expected that."

I chuckle. "Yeah, so did I. Bella and Seth are drunk, i hope they use a condom tonight.....Emmett looks like he's enjoying himself. Foods good too! Try any?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

Edward suddenly stopped. We were not that far away from the party, but we were far enough that their voices were muffles.

"Jacob," Edward said in a calm voice. "I love you."

I was officially confused. "I love you too....?," i half state, half ask.

Edward's hands, which were planted in his front pockets ever since we started walking, finally pulled out.

A jewelry box was placed in his right hand.

I gasp, taking a step back. "No...Edward you..."

Edward nodded, smiling. "Alice got it." He opened up the case, revealing a silver bracelet. It had little key chain-ish things on it, and they gleamed in the bright moonlight. The biggest object on the silver bracelet, though, was a heart.

Engraved on one side was Jacob + Edward. On the other side was: _Eternity and Beyond_

I gasped louder, bringing my hands up to my face in shock. Tears streamed out of my eyes.

"E-E-E-E-E-ED-EDWARD!," I all but scream.

Edward smiles at me, taking my hand away from my mouth and connecting the bracelet around it's wrist.

"You don't seem like a person that could take care of rings that well," Edward said.

"But—"

"Shhh," Edward ordered, bringing a finger to my lips and successfully shushing me. He winked. "Alice, although she had many opposing visions, said that this would happen and bought this for you some time ago."

God Alice......

"I see," i murmur, and i slowly took his finger away from my lips.

_Should i tell him....?_

I stare at the ground, and i know I'm blushing because my cheeks are hotter then usual.

Edward senses my change. "Jacob?," he asks, worry sewed into his tone. "What's wrong? Are you not ready, baby? We don't have to get married, Jake! I can take the bracelet back!"

Edward's fingers move to take the bracelet off, but i stop him.

I grab his wrist tightly, and thrust it upon my stomach.

I wait.

_Thump_.

I look up to Edward, and i see his eyes are wide and his mouth is open.

"Your....," he trailed.

"When you rescued me," i replied. That night had been extremely hot.

I chew on my lip, looking away from Edward. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you before."

"Jacob...look at me...."

I don't. I can't.

"Jacob....."

His pleading tone makes me want to cry, and i give in. Slowly, i look up to him.

Edward has a kind, understanding, hell, happy!, look on his face. He cups my cheeks with his icy hands. "Jacob, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine with it. I understand. I love you."

I moan into Edward's mouth when he kisses me, and my mind goes to cloud nine.

._.

Ten Years Later

"REMMY! GET YOU _ASS _DOWN HERE!"

"Dad!," Leo called, appearing by the top of the stares. "He's not here."

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO GET ON THAT CHILD!," I screamed back to no one in particular, breaking the glass of water in my hands.

"I SWEAR! EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE MAGICAL ABILITIES AND CAN GROW RAPIDLY DOES _NOT _MEAN YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"Jacob, hun, calm down," Edward says, wrapping his arms around me.

I tremble in his arms. God _damn! _I _hate _it when he does that! Shuddering in his arms a while longer, i finally stop, sighing and leaning back into him. "These people are driving me crazy....Do you know where our dear son went?"

"I think he's with Sebastian and Rebel."

I groan. "God damn! Seb and Reb aren't even fifteen years old! And these little monsters are only ten!"

"Yes, but the way they grow makes a huge difference," Edward explained to me about the fifteenth billion time.

Edward picks me up bridal style and then we sit on the couch.

"I still don't see how _both _Leo and Remmy can be what they are. Their half-breeds who grow quickly but don't have any special abilities except what would be natural by the parents—running, hearing, blah blah blah.... They don't need blood though, and they can't change into anything. This family is so _weird!_"

Edward chuckled lightly, kissing my cheek. "But it's a really good family."

I sigh, defeated. "Yes, it's a good family. I wonder how Seth and his cubs are–-"

"UNCLE!"

_Oh god no_.

The door slams open and two children pounce in, running over to Jacob and Edward and pouncing on top of them.

I open my gently closed eyes to see Alexandria and Nix. Two girls who are two complete opposites and are going to change into werewolves when their older. "Hey!," i great, hugging them.

I take a sharp glare to Seth and Bella, who seem _perfectly _fine.

"What's up, Jake!," Seth says as he flops on a chair, grabbing the remote and flicking on the t.v.

"Hell," i reply.

"Not around the kids!," Bella hisses at me. I stick my tongue out at her, and she growls.

"Ooo, feisty!," it tease, and she looks as if she's going to slap me. She sits on the rug carpet by the fire, patting the floor. Her kids run over to her, and she starts playing with him.

Moments later, the door opens again and in walks Rebel, Sebastian, and Remmy.

"REMMY!," i screech, lifting myself off Edward.

"Ohhh shit," Remmy murmurs under his breath.

"REMMY!," Leo calls happily, zooming down the stares and appearing beside Remmy. He was about to hug him until he sees me, and then he gets in front of Remmy, holding out his arms and pouting. "Please daddy?," he asks in a fake tone.

"Yeah, Jake," Sebastian says, glancing at the kids in by their mother. "We don't want to admit those little girls to violence now don't we?"

I stomp over to him, shoving my finger up his face. "I cannot _wait _till you die!"

"That's so fatherly," Sebastian replies with a smirk. "I might have to call child services!"

I hiss at him. He hisses back...playfully.

It takes all my strength not to pounce on him. I turn to Leo and Remmy, who have now started making out. Their bodies are pressed together firmly, and their hips are rocking against each other.

Their moaning into each others mouths, and it looks like their eating each others faces off.

I make a sad, frustrated, depressed moan. "What is with the fucking incest?!?!?!?!," i groan, limping into Edward's awaiting arms.

Edward caresses my hair, comforting me.

And more come.

Rome and Tyler(Rome a girl, Tyler a guy)—Mike and Embry's children. Rebel's and Sebastian's little 'pet' (human pet). All the Cullens. Most of the pack. Other random people that know our secret.

I seriously don't know what attracts them. It cant be the fact that me and Edward have our own island in the middle of Atlantic ocean that me and Edward named Renesmee. How did i get that name you ask?

Google. I was getting _really _pissed at my brain, because i couldn't find a cool name for our inhabited island that we would call our own. Finally, i just typed in **Weird Names** and Bam! Well, then i thought about the name after that. There were other cool names so i didn't know....

Then, Edward took one look at the name and he noticed that it had Esme's name in it, and Bella's mother name in it. Esme, who had endured much with her past and current self, and Bella, who had dealt with Seth and all of us. It seemed like a nice thing to do.

So, we are on the island called 'Renesemee'.

It's a cute island. Nice beach, really small. Forrest-y kind of. Lots of animals which we make sure have babies.

We're closer to the United States then we are England, so most people run across the water. That's the cool part on having magical powers. You would think a werewolf couldn't do that type of stuff, but it can! (Did you know that Mike actually turned into a werewolf?)

Amazing. Also, we have other homes. Like, in Jamaica. And Africa. And Japan. And London.

Oh, and did i tell you? The cullens moved to England! Also, if you care, the Vulturi were wiped out. Now, the Romanian Cult and the Olympic(Cullens) Cult are the 'overseers' of the magical race. Though they do use a democracy type system......

ANYWAYS, this sucks.

I can hear Leo and Remmy upstairs, having sex. Sebastian name those two. I hadn't even asked him!

My sons are such bastards...

But I'm not complaining! Their just like me!

Next thing i realize, were all sitting around the fire and t.v, talking, playing games, and watching football.

It's Christmas Eve, even though you wouldn't thing it. It's really warm and humid outside. But it's freezing cold in here, so that really doesn't matter now does it?! Didn't think so!

I'm wrapped up in a blanket, chewing on homemade sugar cookies—Esme is such a good cooker......

My four sons are playing with Embry's and Seth's. Alex kept trying to open the presents under the Christmas tree.

Gosh she was wild.

Finally, i snuggled deeper into Edward, yawning.

"You tired, baby?," Edward asked.

"Mmm....yeah. Love you."

I closed my eyes gently, blocking out all light.

My wedding bracelet jingled, and i felt myself become succumbed to Edward's warmth.

All was well.


End file.
